


¿De quién es el bebé?

by Pyxislynx



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/M, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxislynx/pseuds/Pyxislynx
Summary: Un bebé es dejado en el Santuario, una nota afirma que uno de los dorados es el padre y como ninguno quiere decir de quien es el bebé, Shion obliga a uno por uno, a cuidar de este. Los santos se verán en la obligación de ser padres, buscando pistas para descubrir quién es culpable de todo este embrollo.
Relationships: Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Ophiuchus Shaina - Relationship, Scorpio Milo - Relationship, Virgo Shaka - Relationship, lizard Misty - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. El Bebé

**1\. El Bebé**

La guerra santa había terminado, aunque fue una batalla difícil la tierra estaba a salvo nuevamente por los poderosos y valientes guerreros atenienses. Saori regreso al Santuario junto a los pocos santos que aún se encontraban con vida. Por un milagro o porque así se necesitó para esta historia, Seiya estaba completamente recuperado.

Los santos caídos en la guerra civil y en la guerra santa fueron vueltos a la vida. Athena encontró la forma de salirse con la suya y los trajo a todos de vuelta. Así nuevamente el Santuario fue recuperado y todos los guerreros al servicio de la diosa de la sabiduría estaban listo para enfrentar una nueva amenaza.

Los años pasaron y para sorpresa de todos, fueron días de paz, así que no tenían nada que temer. Los entrenamientos continuaron, nuevos santos se integraron a la orden y eran muchos los aprendices que llegaban día a día dispuestos a ayudar a salvaguardar la tierra.

Ese día en especial, eran las nueve de la noche en Grecia. En el santuario todos los guerreros descansaban a su manera en cada una de sus posiciones. En los doce templos todo estaba complemente oscuro, solo unas pequeñas luces de velas se veían tenuemente.

Mu trabajaba con dedicación en la reparación de algunas armaduras, sumergido en su trabajo no se había dado cuenta que su siempre y valiente discípulo estaba dormido sobre una mesa, producto del cansancio que ese día lo embargo. El joven lemuriano de cabellos naranja había tenido un día ajetreado entre entrenamientos, guardias, reparaciones y como no, jugar con Seiya, así que a esa hora de la noche, el pequeño ya no tan niño había caído plácidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, y aunque estaba en una posición incómoda, el joven dormía profundamente.

Un ronquido saco a Mu de su concentración, al mirar sobre su hombro vio a su joven compañero dormir cálidamente sobre una de las mesas de reparaciones, tomo una manta y la coloco sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y se quedó vigilando su sueño. Ver a Kiki dormido tan tranquilamente le dio paz a su corazón y agradeció a la diosa por esos días de serenidad.

Pero los dioses pueden ser crueles y esa noche Mu descubriría como un acto sumamente placentero traería consigo infinidad de problemas.

Afuera del templo de Aries un pequeño ruido se escuchó, Mu como el primer guardián estaba en la obligación de descartar y enfrentar cualquier amenaza. Aunque aquel sonido fue casi inaudible, el santo de Aries no podía pasar por alto aquel movimiento por más insignificante que pareciera.

Camino por los pasillos del templo del carnero pausadamente, pendiente a cualquier amenaza, pero lo único que percibió fue el sonido del viento entrando por la primera casa. Salió al encuentro de la noche, sobre el firmamento miles de estrellas adornaban el cielo de Grecia con majestuosidad; bajo los escalones, haciendo ruido con el metal de la armadura dorada, miro a su alrededor, pero afuera solo había soledad.

Dispuesto a no darse por vencido y estar tranquilo por lo que fuera que lo había llevado hasta allí, siguió bajando las escalinatas para asegurarse que no había nada que pudiera amenazar a su diosa. Continúo con su recorrido muy atento y se permito disfrutar de ese viento tan tranquilo que acompañaba esa noche tibia.

Un murmullo muy suave llamo a su atención, una canasta de mimbre con delicadas telas blancas se hallaba justo a medio camino, dentro de ella algo se movía, el muviano llevado por la curiosidad se postro para quedar más cerca de aquel pequeño objeto y levanto con cuidado las mantas que lo cubrían, dentro de la pequeña cunita un pequeño e inocente bebé balbuceaba.

Para el muviano no paso desapercibo ese acto tan lamentable, de dejar a un infante abandonado a su suerte. Molesto se puso de pie buscando con su mirada cualquier rastro que le ayudara a descubrir quién era aquel desgraciado que había cometido tan deplorable acto.

Pero por más que busco y agudizo sus sentidos, fuera el que fuera, que había dejado a la pequeña criatura en las escaleras de Aries, ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Derrotado tomo la pequeña canasta y como dictaban las reglas se dirigió con el infante a los aposentos del patriarca, no sin antes ver, que sobre la cuna improvisada había un sobre blanco.

**_Templo principal_ **

Shion miraba con descontento a la pequeña criatura que reposaba sobre el regazo de una de las doncellas. Cuando Mu llego con la canasta que llevaba a un niño dentro no tuvo más remedio que aceptar al infante. Al Santuario llegaban cada día niños desafortunados abandonados a su suerte, y como el gran Pope de toda la orden debía recibir a cada uno e integrarlo a sus fuerzas.

Pero no era eso precisamente lo que lo tenía tan molesto, a decir verdad estaba tan acostumbrado aquellas situaciones que un niño más en el Santuario no hacia la diferencia. Lo que en verdad encabronaba al líder del ejercito ateniense era la carta que había llegado con aquel infante, un carta que dejaba más preguntas que respuestas. Una carta que era la prueba legitima de lo impulsivos e irresponsables que podían ser sus santos.

Nuevamente poso sus ojos sobre el pequeño niño, era aún muy pequeño, apenas y tenía unos días de nacido, por lo que no tenía casi pelo y una capa cubría sus ojos impidiendo ver el color real de estos. Era un niño normal, y gozaba de muy buena salud, pero por más que el lemuriano gasto su vista observando al pequeño, no encontró ninguno parecido a alguno de sus guerreros.

Sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante aquel suceso, no le quedo de otra que pedir que la orden dorada se presentara inmediatamente, sin excusas, ante su presencia.

**_ Diez minutos después Templo Principal _ **

La orden de elite de la diosa Athena estaba pulcramente organizada frente al trono patriarcal. Para ninguno paso desapercibo el bebé que había llegado al santuario y todos temían sobre quien sería esa pequeña criatura para que el mismo Shion los llamara a todos ante su presencia.

Los niños llegaban seguido a las tierras de Athena, unos buscando ser tan fuertes y otros llevados allí mismo por el destino, y a menos de que las estrellas advirtieran que algún santo dorado tenía que hacerse cargo del pequeño, no había razón alguna para que la llegada de un bebé requiriera a toda la orden de elite en la sala patriarcal.

Los pasos pausados de Shion se hicieron escuchar por toda la recamara, rápidamente todos y cada uno de los santos se paró firme ante a la llegada del Patriarca, quien inmediatamente tomo asiento en el trono.

— Ya todos deben conocer las últimas novedades — expuso el peliverde mirando de uno a uno a sus santos — un bebé ha llegado esta noche, fue abandonado a las entradas del templo de Aries — respiro profundo para no perder los estribos — la verdadera razón por la que hice que vinieran todos, es porque una nota acompañaba al infante

Para ninguno de los hombres paso desapercibido la rabia en el tono de voz de Shion y todos temieron por lo peor

— ¡La nota afirma que uno de ustedes, malditos irresponsables es el padre del niño!

El Patriarca no pudo guardar más las apariencias. Al finalizar estas palabras todos guardaron un profundo silencio, Shion pudo notar como el rostro de más de uno se desencajaba y a su vez, pasaban saliva.

— ¡Quiero saber ¿quién de todos ustedes es el padre del pequeño?! ¿De quién es el bebé? — Rugió levantándose del trono con una mirada furiosa — ¿Quién de todos ustedes, tuvo una aventura por ahí y trajo una vida al mundo? ¡Hablen de una vez o no tendré clemencia!

Silencio fue lo único que recibió por respuesta, ninguno se atrevió hablar. Miro fijamente de uno en uno intentado adentrarse en sus mentes y noto con asombro a más de un culpable.

— ¿La nota no lo dice? — Se atrevió hablar el guardián del doceavo templo, los ojos del Patriarca se clavaron intensamente en él — ¿No?

— No, la carta no dice nada de eso

— Tal vez — Aldebarán se atrevió hablar — los rasgos del niño nos den una pista

— Tiene unos días de nacido — contesto Shion un poco sereno — no se parece a nadie por ahora. Pero — hablo rápidamente adelantándose a cualquiera — no dejaremos que crezca para ver a quien se parece. Por ahora les leeré el contenido de la dichosa carta ¡Presten atención, tal vez alguno de ustedes recuerde algo!

_Amor mío_

_Sé que nuestro encuentro fue furtivo, que lo que paso entre nosotros se consumió en una noche. Entiendo que tienes tus problemas y muchas cosas importantes que hacer en el Santuario, pero te juro que no habido un solo día en el que no te piense._

_No tuvimos tiempo de conocernos, y como unos niños nos dejamos llevar por el deseo de aquella noche en ese bellísimo lugar, aquel lugar que espero no hayas olvidado, yo nunca lo olvidare._

_Te parecerá increíble que después de tanto tiempo, recibas noticias de mí de esta manera, pero, nuestro amor fue tan profundo y tan fuerte, que debido a la unión de nuestros cuerpos ha nacido este niño. Nuestro hijo, tuyo y mío. Producto de nuestro amor fugaz._

_No me consideres una mala madre, pero me es imposible hacerme cargo de este pequeño, por lo que te pido, mi amor, que cuides de él, que protejas a nuestro hijo. Sé que tú, como un santo de la orden dorada, le darás un futuro prominente._

_Los amo._

Cuando Shion termino de leer la carta no hubo más que desconcierto en los ojos de los guerreros, la carta no era clara, no daba una información relevante, no dictaba ningún detalle, algo que pudiera identificar al padre del niño, o aunque sea a la madre.

— ¿No les parece raro que el niño haya sido dejado a la entrada de Aires? — Expuso Mascara de la Muerte — no es por nada Mu, pero ¿Por qué dejaron al mocoso en tu entrada?

— Es la primera casa del Santuario — se defendió el aludido — la madre no dejaría al niño con su padre, si eso significaba avanzar por los doce templos

— De acuerdo — quiso calmar Dohko — sé que la carta no dice gran cosa, pero tal vez algún detalle de ella se les haga familiar ¿No? ¿Alguno aquí tuvo un encuentro de una noche? Para más detalle, solo tienen que ir un poco más de nueve meses atrás

— No hay que descartar aquellos que se hayan cuidado — expuso Shaka — los métodos anticonceptivos no son 100% efectivos

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?! — Se apuró a decir Milo — ¿Ni los preservativos?

— Los preservativos solo tienen un 97% de eficacia — le explico Camus

— ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo? — volvió hablar el griego

— Lo dice en el empaque — nuevamente hablo Shaka sorprendiendo a todos — ¿Cuál es problema de todos ustedes? — quiso saber al ver el desconcierto en sus compañeros

— ¡Maldición! — Escupió el peli azul no muy contento — yo solo reviso la fecha de caducidad

— ¿En serio lo haces? — pregunto el francés

— Cuando me acuerdo

— ¡Suficiente! — Rugió nuevamente Shion — parece ser, que aquí más de uno tiene el pecado encima, a menos de que hagamos una prueba de paternidad, no sabremos de quien es el bebé

— ¡Perfecto! — Expuso Kanon quien estaba muy calladito — hagamos eso

— ¡No! — Soltó Shion con una sonrisa cínica — Aun no, ¡Ustedes manada de bestias cuidaran de la criatura! ¡El bebé pasara por los 12 templos y será cuidado por cada uno de sus guardianes respectivamente! Tal vez alguno sienta amor paternal y nos evitamos todas estas pruebas, al momento que alguno reconozca al pequeño.

— Shion quisiera estar fuera de esto — pido Dohko

— De acuerdo — acepto sin problema el Patriarca

— ¡Un momento! — Se hizo escuchar Mu — si el maestro Dohko está fuera de esto, yo también debería estar fuera de esto

— ¡No! — Hablo sin titubeos el lemuriano mayor — al igual que los demás deberás cuidar del niño

— ¡No es justo! — Afrodita grito fuertemente como una estilista histérica — ¿Por qué el anciano ese, queda libre de esto, y todos los demás si debemos soportar esta agonía? 

— Es porque Dohko y Shion son amantes — soltó con descaro el menor de los gemelos

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — expresaron los aludidos en unísono

— Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — quiso saber nuevamente el pisciano

— Durante estos doscientos años — explico el chino — decidí que lo mejor era no traer niños al mundo, así que me hice la vasectomía, y Shion fue conmigo — miro a sus camaradas — ¡No idiotas! ¡No lo hizo como mi pareja ni muchos menos! — Todos seguían mirándolo con desaprobación — ¡Shion que les caiga todo el peso de la ley!

— No es necesario ser tan agresivo — expuso Saga — podemos llegar a un acuerdo

— Mis palabras son la ley — expuso el peliverde — no se diga más. Esta noche y mañana el bebé estará al cuidado de las doncellas. Eso te dará tiempo Mu para organizar todo para la llegada del niño. Lo siento hijo — continuo mirando a su discípulo — pero eres el primero, una semana estará el pequeño contigo, luego pasara a Tauro y así sucesivamente, hasta pasar por los once templos. Cada uno tendrá bajo su cuidado al bebé por una semana ¡No quiero oírlos más! así que hasta mañana y mucha suerte

Shion se marchó como si nada, detrás de él, un feliz Dohko le acompañaba. En la sala, solo reino el silencio y el terror.

**_ Despacho de Athena  _ **

— ¿Lograras algo con esto Shion? — pregunto Dohko

— No lo sé, pero les hare pagar su irresponsabilidad

— Pero solo uno es el padre del niño

— Cualquiera puede ser el padre del niño. Los demás aprenderán andar con más cuidado

— Tal vez muchos, después de esto, corran hacerse la vasectomía también — rieron — ¿nuestra diosa ya lo sabe?

— Cuando llego el pequeño, ella ya estaba dormida, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se entere. La pondré al tanto apenas despierte en la mañana

— Ya quiero ver a esos insensatos sufrir. Pero me preocupa el niño ¿estará bien en la manos de esos tontos?

— No te preocupes, no estarán solos, les enviare ayuda. Pero también quiero ver lo que pasara

Ambos amigos se echaron a reír, lejos de imaginarse que tantos problemas podrían traer todo esa idea.

**_ Templo Principal  _ **

— Hablen de una vez ¿Quién es el padre de chamaco? Así nos evitamos tanto lio — pidió Mascara de la Muerte, a toda respuesta solo hubo silencio y miradas al suelo

— Hace un poco más de nueve meses alguien tuvo una aventura ¡Vamos, echen cabeza! — estaba vez fue Shaka quien hablo

— ¡No me vayan a decir que tu Shaka y tu Mascara están libres de pecado! — expreso Kanon

— Yo sí — anuncio el indo

— Pues — divago el italiano — pues ¡Ay no sé, le puede pasar a cualquiera!

— ¡Así que cualquiera puede ser el padre del niño! — otra vez se hizo oír Kanon

— Yo no

— ¡Cállate Buda! — Bramo Milo — nadie cree eso de tu celibato — miro cada uno de sus compañeros y animando las palabras de Milo todos le dieron la razón, nadie se creía esa patraña

— Pero es cierto — se defendió

— ¡Por favor Shaka! — Expreso Afrodita — tú tienes todas las herramientas para que cualquiera se arrodille ante ti — le guiño un ojo y Shaka solo se sonrojo por aquel comentario tan sugerente — ¿Quién desaprovecharía un don como ese? Solo un idiota

— Entonces soy un idiota

— ¡Eres un gran idiota! — acoto Milo pensando en que tal vez Shaka si decía la verdad y de ser así, virgo era un idiota en todo sentido de la palabra. 

— Bueno no nos queda de otra que seguir las órdenes del patriarca — expuso Saga — Solo me alegra no ser el primero — soltó con una mediana sonrisa mientras Mu suspiraba profundamente

Se miraron entre sí, unos más asustados que otros, pero realmente preocupados ¿Qué tanto tendrían que sacrificar? ¿Estarían a salvo ante aquel desafío? ¿Estarían preparados para ser padres? ¿Morirían en el intento? ¿O la victima seria el pequeño niño? De ser así, Shion los asesinaría.

Sin más que hacer, todos se dirigieron a sus aposentos, pensando y pensando, serian unas semanas duras, solo quedaba rogar que su turno nunca llegara y que por el camino quien fuera el padre del niño diera la cara y les evitara semejante suplicio.

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**


	2. Preparativos y más

**2\. Preparativos y Más**

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que Mu hubiera querido. De hecho no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, él sería el primero, el primero en cuidar al niño. Ya había pasado por eso cuando recibió a su cuidado al pequeño Kiki, eh incluso estaba más joven en aquel tiempo. Pero Kiki le había dado tanto problema que se prometió así mismo nunca en la vida reproducirse y rogaba todos los días porque no le dejaran nuevamente un chiquillo en sus manos.

No es que Kiki haya sido una auténtica pesadilla, pero no fue para nada fácil tampoco. Ahora que el pelirrojo estaba más grande, era mucho más fácil lidiar con él que cuando era un pequeño que aun usaba pañales.

Pañales, de solo recordar esa sensación de estar cambiando prendas sudorosas y sucias le daba nauseas, sin contar que debía lavar aquellas telas para poderlas usar una y otra vez.

Se levantó pausadamente de su cama, camino con paso perezoso y con los brazos flojos a los lados hacia la cocina, suspiro, una vez, dos veces y suplico mentalmente que todo aquello fuera un maldito sueño.

— ¡Mu que bueno que ya estas despierto! — saludo una robusta mujer de mediana estatura, su cabello negro reflejaba varias canas y a pesar de tener ya bastante años la mujer se movía con bastante ligereza.

— ¿Señora Elvira, que hace usted acá? — pregunto preocupado.

La señora Elvira era muy bella, como una abuela cuidando de sus nietos, pero a su vez como una mujer que ha visto y vivido bastantes años, podía llegar a ser muy cruel. Pobre de aquel que decidiera llevarle la contraria, ni Shion se salvaba de la furia que podía provocar aquella anciana mujer.

— ¡¿Cómo que, que hago acá?! — Protesto. Mu se echó para atrás y se maldijo por sus palabras — ¿acaso no es obvio? Vine ayudarte a organizar la habitación del bebé, porque es esperarse que ustedes no tengan ni la menor idea de donde ubicar al niño. No me extrañaría que lo dejen a su suerte ¡Pobre criatura! ¡Pobre criatura! ¿Dónde estará la habitación del niño?

— Yo — titubeo — no tengo una habitación para el niño, solo hay dos habitaciones aquí. Una es la de Kiki y la otra la mía

— No vamos a incomodar al pobre Kiki por tu irresponsabilidad — prosiguió, Mu se sintió ofendido, pero se guardó sus comentarios para no ganarse un nuevo regaño — Ubicaremos la cuna del bebé en tu dormitorio. Es lo menos que puedes hacer ¡Vaya muchachos imprudentes! En mis tiempos les hubieran dado una buena paliza. El señor Shion fue muy generoso contigo hijo — Mu dudo de ello — por ser el primero me envió a ayudarte con la habitación del pequeño, a los demás les toca apañarse solos. Bueno, no solos después de todo, la idea es que cuando tengas que dejarle al niño a Aldebarán, tú le ayudes a organizar el cuarto del niño, y luego Aldebarán haga lo mismo con los gemelos y así sucesivamente.

La mujer miro con desprecio el lugar llevando un dedo sobre una repisa para luego mover negativamente la cabeza por el polvo que se impregno en su huella dactilar.

— La señorita Athena por su parte, mando a comprar la cuna, ropa y pañales para el niño, está de más decirte que debes cuidar todos estos elementos bien, para que los otros puedan hacer uso de estos sin problema

Le miro de arriba abajo y Mu solo sonrió inocentemente, ella resoplo.

— Agradece a tu diosa que los proveerá de pañales desechables ¡Qué vergüenza! Yo los hubiera puesto a lavar para que aprendieran que un niño no es juego — apunto con su dedo el pecho del guerrero

Pañales desechables. Mu se sintió aliviado, no había tenido que lidiar con pañales desechables, pero el saber que eran desechables y que no tenía que estar restregando cagadas de una pequeña máquina de hacer popo le hizo gracia.

Tal vez no era tan malo cuidar del niño, los tiempos habían cambiado, los productos para los bebés también, de hecho habían cosas para hacer la vida de los padres más sencilla. Athena era una mujer de mundo, 19 años tenía ya su bella diosa, y el que estuviera al día de las últimas tecnologías era un plus para todos ellos. De seguro Saori Kido quien además poseída un vasta fortuna, los proveería de muy buenos elementos para salir airosos de aquella prueba.

**_Cafetería del Santuario_ **

Los rumores del hijo de un dorado volaron más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Todos los santos hablaban del tema y de la prueba que cada uno de los guerreros de elite tenían que enfrentar. Un pequeño, inocente y delicado niño estaría al cuidado de una cantidad de trogloditas que de seguro sabían tanto de paternidad como de maternidad de gallinas.

Aunque algunos les parecía un acto inconsciente por parte de Shion, otros no dejaban de burlase de la pobre suerte de los dorados. Teniendo en cuenta que más de uno no era del agrado de muchos. Así que no dejaban de reírse y apostar. Sí, apostar por quién de todos esos seria el padre del pequeño.

Con el rumor del nuevo niño en el Santuario, llego también a los oídos de todos, que algunos otros desdichados serian de ayuda para cada uno de los santos dorados. Así que unos más prudentes preferían callar, ya que no sea el diablo, le tocara alguno ser nada más que la nana y supervisora de alguno de los templos.

Cinco mujeres caminaban por la cafetería. Llevaban en sus manos sus charolas con el almuerzo, buscaron una mesa en la que pudieran sentarse juntas y sobre todo alejadas de los demás Pero aquel día parecía que todos tenían tiempo libre, el salón estaba completamente lleno, el espacio disponible era poco, así que no teniendo más opción se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba muy cerca de la fila donde todos se formaban para recibir sus alimentos.

Las cinco tomaron lugares dejando caer pesadamente sus bandejas, no llevaban puestas sus máscaras, ya que desde que la moderna Athena había llegado al Santuario muchas reglas habían cambiado, entre esas, el uso de la máscara.

En aquella mesa se encontraban Marín, amazona plateada de Águila, una mujer alta de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, a su lado se había sentado Shaina, amazona plateada de ofiucos, mujer de cabellos verdes y ojos de igual color, en el costado se había acomodo June de Camaleón, una chica un poco más joven que las otras dos, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Frente a la cobra una mujer de cabellos rojos, ojos cobrizos estaba sentada, su nombre era Naomi de Antlia, y al lado de Naomi una bella joven de cabellos rosas, ojos de igual color se encontraba, ella era Narella de Sextante.

— ¿Quién creen que sea el padre del niño? — soltó sin problema Naomi tomando sus cubiertos para dar el primer bocado

— ¡Donde sea Aioria lo voy a matar! — expreso Marín y al final todas entendieron porque el mal humor de su compañera en toda la mañana — ¡Juro por la diosa que lo voy a matar! — termino sosteniendo con fuerza el cuchillo para cortar la carne

— ¡Tranquila amiga! — Le pido Shaina — Aioria te ama, él no sería capaz de lastimarte de ninguna manera

— Tengo mis dudas — expuso llevándose con rabia un bocado de puré de papa a la boca — hace un poco más de nueve meses Aioria salió a una misión. Parece que algo paso en ella, además iba muy mal acompañado. Desde entonces ha estado muy raro conmigo ¿Y si el niño es la prueba de que sí se portó mal?

— ¿Eso piensas? Me cuesta trabajo creerlo — expreso June

— Mis niñas, los hombres son hombres — les dijo Naomi — solo ponles una cara bonita y un par de piernas, y se les olvida a quien aman

— No todo los hombres son así — volvió a manifestar June no muy convencida

— Es porque tu solo te juntas con Shun — le acoto Shaina — Ese chico no creo que haya hecho nada malo en su vida

— Me parece un niño a quien hay que pervertir

— En fin — volvió hablar June, tratando de evitar que Naomi siguiera hablando — escuche que el niño fue producto de una noche loca ¿Cómo puedes dormir con alguien por el que no sientes nada?

— ¿No siempre hay que estar enamorado para tener algo de acción? — le guiño el ojo Shaina

— Yo no podría estar con alguien por el que no sienta nada

— Por favor June ¿entonces como le haces, en aquello que llaman sexo casual?

— ¡¿Cuál sexo casual Naomi?!

— ¿Nunca has tenido sexo casual? — pregunto alarmada la de Antlia 

— ¡No! ¿Acaso ustedes si?

Y por toda respuesta, las chicas de su mesa contestaron con mucha obviedad afirmativamente, es más camaleón podía jurar que un par de personas en la fila de alimentos contestaron también con sí a su pregunta tan alarmante

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Incluso tu Narella? — La aludida solo asintió — ¡Tenia fe en ti!

— No soy una niña. A veces esas cosas pasan. Puedo verme tierna pero conozco el mundo — las demás se echaron a reír, mientras June solo negaba — creo que es mucho más fácil apostar por quien no es el padre. Considero que el señor Afrodita no lo es

— ¿Por qué no? — quiso saber Naomi

— Bueno — titubeo — él, es…gay ¿No?

— Seguramente sí — aposto Shaina. Naomi se echó a reír al punto que casi se atraganta

— Ustedes son muy ingenuas — les dijo tratando de no ahogarse — les aseguro que Afrodita de Piscis es más hombre que cualquiera

— Ah sí ¿tu como sabes esas cosas? — quiso saber Shaina, conocía los alcances de su amiga

— Solo lo sé — finalizo con una pícara sonrisa

— Ese tipo de cosas pasan porque las mujeres no saben cerrar las piernas — bufo Marín molesta, tampoco convencida por las palabras que acaba de decir y se maldijo por su comentario tan despectivo.

— ¿Acaso necesitas una buena lección de posiciones sexuales? — Pregunto Naomi mientras Marín le observa entretenida — Mujer, con las piernas cerradas también te puedes embarazar — soltó divertida, acto seguido sus amigas le siguieron

**_ Una hora después en alguna parte del Santuario _ **

Milo estaba tirado sobre suelo inerte, el sol estaba en lo alto y el calor era sofocante. El de escorpio llevaba puesta unas prendas de entrenamiento, y desde la noche anterior no había podido estar tranquilo. La llegada de aquel niño le tenía los nervios de punta, suspiro pesadamente y se maldijo por no ser más cuidadoso, si el pequeño era su hijo él no sabría qué hacer. No estaba listo para ser padre, siempre llevaba sus preservativos en su bolsillo para evitar semejante drama.

Él era un hombre apuesto, para él era fácil enamorar a la chica que quisiera, podía andar por ahí y con sola una sonrisa, ellas simplemente caían a sus pies, siempre había tenido cuidado con lo que hacía, se cuidaba debidamente y trataba por todos los medios nunca, pero nunca tener sexo en estado de embriaguez, pues aparte de no funcionar adecuadamente, tampoco hacían contacto las neuronas y se cometían errores, errores en los que tal vez cayó hace un poco más de nueve meses atrás.

— Te ves como un hombre que acaba de enterarse que es padre — soltó una mujer muy divertida que se paró justo delante de él — cuéntame Milo ¿el niño es tu hijo?

— ¡Largo de aquí cobra! No tengo ganas de hablar contigo

— ¿Seguro? ¡Vamos, somos amigos! ¡Cuéntame la verdad! — Milo se levantó y la miro a los ojos

— Hay posibilidades de que sea mío — soltó como si con eso se quitara un peso de encima — espero que no, pero tal vez lo sea, pero también hay posibilidades de que no lo sea — Shaina lo miro no muy convencida — digamos que estoy un 90% seguro de que no es mío, bueno talvez un 85.

— Cuéntame ¿Qué paso? — le pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

— ¡Tú sabes que paso!

— No me refiero a eso — refuto molesta — ¿Por qué crees ser el padre? ¿Por qué hay un 15% de posibilidades de que sea tuyo?

— Hace un poco más de nueve meses, estábamos en esa misión con Aioria — Shaina afino más el oído al escuchar el nombre del león, nadie sabía que había pasado en esa misión — conocimos a unas chicas, bebimos demás, y ya sabes — se encogió de hombros

— Tuvieron sexo salvaje ¿Tu y Aioria? — Marín tenía razones para sospechar

— ¡Aioria y yo no! — se defendió llevando la conversación por otro lado — una de las chicas y yo. Ignoro si Aioria se echó a la otra — Shaina lo miro desaprobatoriamente

— ¡Es el colmo Milo! ¿Y no te cuidaste?

— ¡Amor, No lo sé! ¡Estaba muy ebrio! Ni siquiera recuerdo si lo disfrute. Pero al otro día — Puso los dedos en forma de ok. Shaina rodo los ojos — ahí si use preservativo — señalo como si eso fuera a restarle responsabilidad

— Así que bebiste hasta perder la conciencia — Milo asintió con la cabeza — en una misión — él contesto levantando los hombros — sin protección — torció la boca e hizo un gesto de no saber — Si de verdad bebiste tanto de seguro el niño será idiota

— No te preocupes, si es mi hijo de seguro lo será, está en los genes

— Tú lo dijiste

— ¡Ay Shaina! — Expuso acostándose muy convenientemente sobre el pecho de la guerra — lo que yo necesito ahora es un apapacho — continuo mientras restregaba su cara en los muy formado senos de la cobra

— ¡Largo de aquí pervertido! — Lo quito con fuerza de encima suyo — ¡Estas metido en este problema porque no sabes mantener bien puestos tus pantalones, y aun así buscas la forma para manosearme!

— Es que cuando te veo, simplemente no lo resisto — expreso con inocencia — deberíamos recordar viejos tiempos — le pidió acercándose sugerentemente hacia su rostro

— Sí, eso sería una buena idea — le siguió ella acercando su boca a la suya. Milo suspiro — pero resulta y pasa — continuo mientras subía sus dedos por el brazo fuerte del hombre — ¡Que eres un idiota! — lo empujo

— ¡Oye! ¡Solíamos divertirnos! — Acoto indignado al tiempo que Shaina se ponía de pie

— Primero, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, segundo, lo nuestro jamás iba a funcionar y tercero ¡Eres un idiota!

— Y dale con eso. Yo creo que serias una perfecta madre para mi hijo

— ¡No tienes remedio! — expreso alejándose del lugar, mientras Milo se destornillaba de la risa

— ¡Me encanta cuando te molestas! — Le grito — Y me encanta cuando te alejas — dijo para sí

**_ Templo de Virgo  _ **

La sorpresa de un hijo de un santo dorado cayó como un baldado de agua fría encima de todos. Shaka sabiéndose inocente no podía creer que tuviera que cuidar al pequeño crio. No era que odiara a los niños, pero estaba completamente seguro que no le gustaban. Los niños eran tiernos, bonitos, inocentes, y más cuando estaban muy, pero muy lejos de él.

Cambiar pañales, aguantar llantos, alimentarlos, vestirlos, cantarles y amarlos, no era lo suyo, no entendía porque la gente le gustaba eso de ser padre, de cierto modo él pensaba que aquello era egoísta, la vida no era fácil ¿por qué obligar a una persona a nacer en un mundo lleno de tan pocas oportunidades? Bueno, era su opinión y absolutamente nadie se la había pedido.

Suspiro molesto y casi derrotado, no podía ir contra las reglas del Santuario, no podía demostrar su inocencia, es más si fuera virgen tal cual dictaba su signo estaba seguro que tampoco iba a poder demostrarlo.

De no ser porque uno de sus compañeros no supo comportarse a la altura, él no estaría en ese tortuoso dilema. Si sus amigos hubieran seguido sus pasos, mantener un celibato o ser castos como su diosa, todo eso del bebé no sería más que un mal chiste.

Shaka de Virgo tenia voluntad, autocontrol, él no andaría por ahí enamorando mujeres para luego dejarlas embarazadas simplemente porque no supo usar un codón. Empezando que Shaka de Virgo no andaría por ahí ciego por un par de piernas. Sí, las mujeres eran hermosas, majestuosas, sin duda la más bella de las creaciones, talentosas, capaces de dar vida, fuertes ¿Por qué no amarlas? Pero al igual que los niños era mejor mantenerlas lejos.

Él ya había caído en las jaurías de la pasión, se había dejado llevar por la belleza femenina en más de una ocasión ¿y cómo no? Él era un hombre, no estaba ciego, mucho menos era insensible, pero después de entender que las mujeres eran meras complicaciones y que por ellas hombres habían matado, Shaka decido que lo mejor era dejarlas lejos de su existir. Además que aquello le ayudaba a tener una mejor función de su cosmos, y seguía las reglas budistas al tener las tentaciones lejos de su vivir.

Oh mujeres, bellas y místicas, la vida no sería igual sin ellas.

— ¡Hola Shaka! — saludo sonrientemente Saori

— Señorita Athena — saludo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia ante la diosa, ella por su parte se quedó mirándolo con detenimiento — ¿Sucede algo señorita?

— No, no es nada — dijo — creo que de todos, eres el que menos esta alterado por todo esto del bebé

— Créame señorita, estoy alterado

— Si vieras a tus demás compañeros no dirías lo mismo, desde que descendí hasta acá, solo eh visto angustia y dolor, creo que más de uno de ustedes tiene su guardado.

— Yo…

— No me des explicaciones Shaka. No las necesito, son libres de hacer lo que quieran, y la verdad la idea de un sobrino me hace muy feliz

— ¿Un sobrino dice?

— Sí, ustedes son como mis hermanos — Virgo sonrió sin gana — en fin Shaka, viendo que eres el menos aterrado, quiero pedirte un favor

— Con mucho gusto

— Una queridísima amiga viene al Santuario, me ayudara con un proyecto, y quisiera que la escoltaras hasta acá. Claro si no te molesta

— No tengo ningún problema con eso señorita, pero en vista que es una persona indiferente al Santuario ¿es apropiada que se encuentre acá?

— Creme, es una persona de absoluta confianza, por lo que te pido que no le hagas subir todas estas escaleras, no está acostumbrada a tanto ejercicio y dudo mucho que se deje cargar hasta el templo principal, así que ¿me ayudas? Llegará en una hora al puerto

— Con mucho gusto

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! — se dispuso a marcharse

— ¿Señorita? — Saori se giró a mirarlo — ¿Podría darme más detalle de su amiga? Su nombre, algún rasgo que me ayude a reconocerla

— Pero que descuidada. Ella se llama Alejandra — miro a Shaka un rato, el santo como siempre llevaba sus ojos bien cerrados

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Cómo vas a reconocerla si llevas los ojos cerrados? ¿Qué detalle te tengo que dar sobre ella?

— Descuide, tendrá los ojos bien abiertos — explico.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, a muchos les llamaba la atención que el santo del sexto templo anduviera por ahí con una ceguera voluntaria

— De acuerdo. Ella es un poco más alta que yo, de hecho un poco más baja que tu — explico, Shaka solo pudo pensar en lo acertada que podía ser esa descripción y espero porque Saori fuera más clara — es de cabello negro, ojos oscuros. Y… es latina, colombiana de hecho

— ¿Latina? Eso descarta una gran parte de las personas que llegan al puerto

— Lo sé, se amable con ella

— Claro que sí

**_ Puerto _ **

Shaka se encontró entre un tumulto de gente, el ultimo barco había acabado de arribar al muelle y eran muchas las personas que descendían de este. Cuando virgo se vio sumergido entre tanta gente se arrepintió de haber aceptado hacer ese favor, a él no le gustaba estar rodeado de tantas personas, era por esa razón que muchos pensaban que Shaka era un completo engreído, y puede que sí, pero no a semejante punto que todos pensaban, que era tan arrogante que sería incapaz de tener un amigo. No entendía porque Afrodita había hecho ese comentario sobre él.

¿Sí todos creían que era arrogante y odioso, que les hacía pensar que podía tener una relación amorosa tan fácilmente?

Tal vez sus camaradas dorados no lo tenían en la misma percepción que el resto del Santuario.

— ¡Oye muchacho! — Le llamo una anciana con un equipaje muy pesado, Shaka se giró a verla — ¿Puedes ayudarme muchacho? — Suplico la mujer intentando pasarle las maletas al rubio, quien inmediatamente se lanzó a levantarlas para que la señora no se esforzara — eres un amor hijo — le expreso con una bella sonrisa — ayúdame a llevarlas por allá — señalo hacia unas sillas — mi nieto vendrá por mi

— ¿Necesita algo más? — le pregunto luego de haber llevado sin problema el pesado equipaje de la anciana hasta el punto que ella le había señalado

— Nada más hijo, estoy bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, toma — le dijo dándole un billete

— No es necesario — rechazo amablemente el regalo

— Vamos chico, lo necesitas, estas muy delgado — continúo con la mano extendida

— En serio no es necesario — expreso un poco indignado. Tampoco estaba tan flaco — se lo agradezco — dijo más por inercia

— Eres un muchacho muy guapo — le dijo la señora guardando el billete un pequeño bolso — ¿Tienes novia? Tengo una nieta hermosa, tal vez te gustaría conocerla

Shaka suspiro, lo que le faltaba, ahora querían conseguirle una novia, era esa la razón por la que evitaba a la gente.

— Es una pena — contesto con toda la cordialidad que pudo — pero no me es posible conocer a su nieta, estoy bastante ocupado

— ¡Torpe de mí! — Dijo la mujer llevándose una mano a la frente — un hombre tan guapo como tú ya debe tener novia — Shaka intento negarlo — seguro eres el novio de esa bella doctora. Sí, esa de allá — señalo hacia una joven mujer de rizos oscuros

— Debe ser ella —Susurro Shaka al ver que la chica coincidía con la descripción de la diosa y pensó que Saori le hizo falta decir que era una mujer bonita y exótica, aunque eso sin duda era una característica muy marcada de las latinas

— Ve con ella muchacho, ve con tu novia, mi nieto no tarda en llegar

— Que tenga una linda tarde señora — se despidió

Camino pausadamente hacia la joven. Para su adentros pidió que ojala fuera ella la persona que Saori mando a buscar. Por un lado, porque no quería estar más en ese apestoso y tumultuoso puerto y por el otro, porque la mujer era muy linda, no tan bella como otras mujeres, no tan bien formada como sus compañeras de trabajo, pero bonita al fin de cuentas. Diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver día tras día en el Santuario.

En el Santuario habían muchas mujeres, bellas, habilidosas, unas muy agresivas, otras demasiado tiernas, pero las mismas mujeres siempre, los mismos ojos, y las mismas características. La morena de allí, era diferente, misteriosa. Shaka noto que sus pensamientos no estaban siendo apropiados, es más, Shaka podía imaginar que lo que estaba pensando era en realidad que aquella mujer, no era más que carne fresca.

Carne fresca ¿Cuantos en el Santuario no pensarían eso de ella? de seguro más de uno estaría al acecho de esa dama. No porque fuera la más hermosa de todas, que de hecho no lo era, sino por el simple hecho de ser ¡Carne fresca! Igual que las novatas ya crecidas que llegan al Santuario. A la bulla de una mujer nueva, fácilmente manejable todos se arrojaban sobre ella como si de buitres se tratara.

Observo con más detenimiento a la morena, y le pareció dulce, ingenua y si ella era la persona que tenía que llevar hasta el Santuario, seguro tendría una jauría de bestias detrás de ella. Suspiro, pobre niña, se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo ¿Qué estaría pensando la diosa, al llevar a tan dulce muchacha al mismísimo infierno?

— Hola — saludo llamando su atención, ella le sonrió y a él le pareció que se le derretía el corazón con tan dulce gesto — ¿Es usted la señorita Alejandra?

— Solamente Alejandra — se presentó ella, extendiéndole la mano para darle un buen apretón. Shaka no estaba acostumbrado a esos modales, muchos menos si venían de una mujer, le dio la mano y sintió un apretón fuerte, delicado como cualquier fémina pero fuerte, preciso y sin titubeos — ¿tú eres? — pregunto al no tener una respuesta inmediatamente

— Mi nombre es Shaka — se presentó soltando el agarre — La señorita Saori me envió para escoltarla hasta el Santuario ¿es ese su equipaje? — pregunto acercándose para levantarlo

— ¡No te preocupes, yo lo llevo! — anuncio angustiada

— Es un camino largo, permítame llevarlo

— No quiero abusar de tu confianza, yo lo llevo

— Insisto, no tengo ningún problema — finalizo levantado como si nada las maletas — si gusta acompañarme — le expreso con una bella sonrisa, que Alejandra se sintió desmallarse

— Claro — reacciono rápidamente, no quería parecer accesible

El camino fue largo y agobiante bajo ese sol brillante, Alejandra agradeció que Shaka se hubiera ofrecido tan amablemente a llevarle el equipaje, él no mintió al decirle que era un camino largo, también se felicitó mentalmente por haber sido precavida y haber llevado ropa y zapatos cómodos. Estaba acostumbrada a sus tacones altos, sus faldas altas y sus medias veladas, siempre vestía muy elegante, bien maquillada y con su cabello bien arreglado. Así que supo que varias de sus prendas no cuadrarían en aquel lugar. Suspiro, de seguro tendría que comprar ropa nueva, no mucha pero si las suficientes para no parecer una fotografía todos los días.

— Una señora con la que conversaba antes de verla a usted, me dijo que es doctora ¿puedo preguntar cuál es su especialidad? — dijo Shaka después de un largo silencio

— No soy doctora, apenas y soy Psicóloga — Shaka trago saliva, tal vez debería guardar silencio — me estoy especializando en el comportamiento humano — virgo definitivamente se prometió guardar aún más silencio — la gente siempre actúa de la misma manera cuando hablo sobre mi profesión, creen que los voy analizar y cosas como esas, pero mi amigo, yo cobro por cada sección, no hago análisis gratis — soltó en una carcajada que contagio a Shaka

**_ Templo Principal  _ **

— ¡Aleja que gusto verte! — saludo Saori con un abrazo

— Hola, este lugar es sensacional — contesto la morena

— Sabía que te iba a gustar. Shaka muchas gracias por traerla

— Fue un gusto, me retiro — se despidió con una reverencia dejando las maletas de la colombiana sobre el suelo

— Muchas gracias por todo Shaka — le dijo Alejandra, él nuevamente la reverencio — es un hombre muy amable. Saori estoy fascinada con este lugar, es hermoso y me lleve un gran susto al pensar que tenía que subir todas esas escaleras, aunque — pensó por un rato — ¿Mu? — Saori asintió — casi no nos deja pasar

— Son precavidos, ya conoces la historia

— Pensaba que era en parte exageraciones. Es difícil creer esas historias hoy en día

— Este lugar te gustara mucho, además tenemos un pequeño detalle que te va a encantar — Alejandra sonrió esperando por más información — un bebé

— ¿De cuándo acá, crees que los bebés me fascinan?

— No el bebé, la historia del bebé. Ven te pondré al corriente.

**_ Templo de Aries  _ **

Mu observo con resignación su cuarto, ahora al lado de su cama la cual había tenido que ser corrida hacia un costado, había una delicada cuna de color blanco, con sus barandas finamente pintadas y con un cómodo colchón de igual color, una almohada muy suave con diseños azules reposaba sobre este, en el cabezal de la pequeña cama, habían dibujados unos dulces pajaritos de color celeste, sobre la camita un móvil con diferentes figuras flotaba con ligereza.

En esa misma habitación Mu intentaba acomodar las cosas del pequeño, habían pañales, biberones, ropa, fórmulas de leche, cobijas, mantas, zapatos ¿Por qué un bebe necesitaría zapatos? Aries estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso al ver tantas cosas. Cuando pensó que era bueno que Athena se hubiera hecho cargo de los elementos del niño, no se imaginó que tan pequeña criatura necesitara tantas cosas.

— ¿Qué es esto maestro Mu? — pregunto Kiki quien se había ofreció amablemente ayudar a acomodar al bebé, todo el tema lo tenía bastante contento

— Es un monitor hijito — contesto Elvira que más que ayudar, había estado regañando todo el día al pobre lemuriano mayor — es para escuchar al bebé por si tienes que dejarlo solo — miro a Mu asombrado — ¡lo cual no es conveniente! — expreso imaginándose que el santo, dejaría a su suerte al niño llevándose el intercomunicador a todo lado — si tienes que ir a la cocina Mu, y bebé está en su cuna, dejas este en la habitación y el otro te lo llevas para poderlo escuchar y volver rápidamente por si escuchas algo fuera de lo normal. ¡No es para que te vayas de juerga con tus amigos! — expreso golpeando al pelilla con una manta en el cabeza

— ¡Oye! ¡Has hecho eso todo el día! — Acoto indignado.

Valiente ayuda la que le había enviado su maestro, menos mal ella solo le ayudaría acomodar al bebé y no la tendría ahí el resto de la semana, aun no se sabía quién lo iba a acompañar y ayudar con el cuidado del nene, pero sabía que no sería Elvira, de ser así la cocina principal se caería a pedazos, el lugar no era igual cuando Elvira no estaba. Podía ser endemoniadamente cruel, pero nadie tenía las cosas a la perfección como Elvira, además que su sazón era una delicia y un deleite para todos.

— No me extrañaría que dejaras al niño aquí botado como si se tratara solo de ropa vieja

— ¡Eso no pasara señora Elvira! — bufo, ya estaba harto de esa mujer, amaba su comida pero soportarla por más de cuatro horas era la mayor tortura, pobre de las doncellas que tenían que acompañarla cada día

Cuando por fin todo estuvo acomodado. Elvira le dio los últimos detalles a Mu, al día siguiente el caos gobernaría el primer templo, al día siguiente empezaría una gran batalla en el Santuario ¿Quién sobrevivirá?

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola bueno aquí hemos conocido nuevos personajes, vemos algunas detalles de cómo cada uno está tomando este tema y en el próximo capitulo empezaremos a torturar al pobre Mu. 
> 
> Para aquellos que conocen mi trabajo no es un secreto que me gusta reciclar personajes, y sí, Alejandra es el mismo personaje de Sin Escape, solo que aquí es mucho más joven y ya verán porque la traje. 
> 
> Por otro lado, conté con la aprobación de un querido amigo para usar uno de sus personajes en mi fic, se trata de Narella de Sextante, ¡Ikazeshini, muchas gracias por prestármela! sabes que amo a la niña bonita. Para esta historia ella tendrá 19 años. 
> 
> ¿De quién es el bebé? Eso lo sabremos…más adelante
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Empieza...¿El Caos?

**3\. Empieza… ¿el caos?**

**_ Templo de Aries _ **

Mu abrió sus ojos con delicadeza. Observo con calma un punto en una pared lateral de su cuarto, reviso sobre una cómoda un pequeño reloj de pulso y quiso saber qué hora era. Miro y miro sobre el mueble el pequeño artefacto y deseo poder mover objetos con la mente para no tener que levantarse hasta el aparato. Después de un infructífero intento por hacer que el reloj volara hasta él, decidió ponerse de pie y tomar el adminiculo por su propios medios y no fue hasta que quedo frente a la cómoda que recordó como un idiota que él sí podía mover objetos con la mente.

Vaya que si era idiota.

Suspiro profundamente aliviado de que nadie más se hubiera dado cuenta de su estupidez, era una historia que guardaría para sí mismo y que se la atribuiría a la tortuosa prueba que tendría a partir de ese momento. Con el reloj en su mano, observo las manecillas por largo rato, hasta que después de un buen tiempo se detuvo a revisar con calma la hora real. Eran las siete de la mañana, hasta ahora eran las siete de la mañana.

Giro sobre sus talones y vislumbro su cuarto invadido por cosas y elementos para bebé.

¡Oh el bebé! Mu se preguntó si tenía que ir por él, o alguien se lo llevaría hasta su templo, repaso en su mente como había quedado el trato, pero por más que intento recordar no logro acordarse en que habían quedado. Suspiro nuevamente, y pensó que si le tocaba a él, ir por el pequeño, podía tomarse su buen tiempo y tal vez se ahorraría unas cuantas horas del cuidado para el niño.

Con pie descalzo camino hacia los pasillos, su pecho desnudo recibió la fría brisa de esa mañana, levanto sus brazos desperezándose y camino con paso lento hacia la cocina, pero una presencia en su templo le hizo detenerse, derrotado y conociendo esa esencia se encamino hacia su visitante.

— Señora Elvira — saludo a la menuda mujer, que como no, traía entre sus brazos al pequeño delincuente que a partir de ese día le robaría la paciencia — me alegra verla — mintió

— Que bueno que eres un madrugador — Acoto la mujer llegando hasta él y entregándole al pequeño retoño — ¡Pobre criatura! — Expreso, al tiempo que Mu rodaba los ojos — ¡No me hagas esas muecas! — dijo golpeándole en el brazo con su mano derecha

— ¡Hey! — Se quejó el hombre, para ser una mujer ordinaria, golpeaba duro — no es necesario tanta agresividad — miro con detenimiento al pequeñín que tenía los ojos bien abiertos pendiente a todas las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor — el niño estará bien — esta vez fue Elvira la que rodo los ojos — ¡Es cierto! — se defendió y no pudo evitar derretirse ante un balbuceo del bebé

— Si no son capaces de mantener sus pantalones bien puestos, dudo mucho que puedan con el cuidado de un bebé — dijo mientras se acomodaba su delantal — no sé en qué estaba pensando Shion al dejarles esta tarea, el niño estaría mejor con las amazonas, es más, el niño estaría mejor en una jaula con leones

— Nos tiene en muy baja estima señora Elvira, no somos tan malos como piensa, tampoco somos idiotas — Elvira lo miro como quien no quiere la cosa

— Ya comió y tiene el pañal limpio — comunico mientras se alejaba por donde había llegado, se detuvo y miro por encima de su hombro — no me hagas rabiar

— Pensé que sería usted quien me acompañaría en esta travesía — a pesar de poner su mejor cara, Mu rogaba que no fuera Elvira su ayudante de esa semana

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Ayer perdí mucho tiempo contigo, y la cocina principal se convirtió en un campo de batalla! ¡Todo me toca hacer a mí! ¡A ver que van hacer el día que yo haga falta!

Elvira continuo con su refunfuño mientras salía del templo, Mu sonrió, acto seguido se dirigió con el pequeño directo a la cocina; ya allí y viendo que no tenía donde dejar al niño mientras se preparaba el desayuno, se vio en la obligación de ir hasta la habitación, y sacar la pequeña sillita donde el nene estaría cómodo sobre cualquier superficie.

Después de pelear un buen rato con el asiento y después de lograr asegurar al niño en este, camino hacia la cocina dispuesto a comer, ya en su labor de prepararse un buen desayuno y que el niño había estado muy calmado se preguntó dónde estaría su tan anhelado ayudante.

— _“Buenos días”_ — escucho a alguien hablarle directamente a su cosmos

— ¡No puede ser! — Dejo caer sus hombros — ¡Shion me odia!

Mu dejo de hacer lo que hacía, tomo la pequeña silla con el niño y se dirigió a la entrada del templo, allí un hombre alto de cabellos negros y piel bronceada lo esperaba con una amplia sonrisa

— Hola Mu ¿Cómo estás? — Saludo tranquilamente — Shion me dijo que llegara a las nueve, pero preferí llegar antes — Mu se quedó inquieto, no había duda, esa persona era su ayudante — ¿Ese es el pequeño? No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo — se agacho para apreciar al niño que se columpiaba en el brazo del lemuriano — ¡Hola bebé! ¡Hola bebé! — le dijo haciéndole gestos

— No asuste al niño por favor Shiryu — el moreno dejo de balbucear para mirar a un serio Mu delante suyo — déjame aclarar todo esto ¿serás el que me ayude con el cuidado del niño?

— Ah sí es — contesto con obviedad

Mu miro delante suyo a Shiryu, de todos los santos broceados protagonistas (excepto por Ikki) él era el menos idiota ¿pero que tanto podía saber Shiryu de cuidados de bebé? ¿Qué experiencia tenía el dragón en eso? ¿Por qué Shion no le había enviado a alguien que supiera lidiar con pequeños y frágiles e inocentes niños?

Claro que si lo miraba desde cierto punto objetivo, cuidar a Seiya se consideraba como cuidar de un bebé, tal vez esa experiencia de andar evitando que Pegaso se rompiera la cabeza contra las columnas, le seria de ayuda para que el niño no muriera bajo su cuidado.

— ¿Sabes quienes van ayudar en los demás templos? — le pregunto, y donde se enterara que alguien más capacitado ayudaría a sus compañeros, abría nuevamente una rebelión contra el patriarca. Ya Shion había caído antes por un subordinado, y podría pasar otra vez

— No tengo ni la menor idea, el aviso me llego ayer con indicaciones de que estaría apoyando a Mu de Aries, nada más — Mu suspiro — ¿Qué debemos hacer exactamente?

— Cuidar del bebé

— Sí ¿pero cómo debemos proceder? ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Cuidar del bebé

— Eres tan claro como el rio de Bogotá, Mu

— Ese rio no es claro

— Exactamente

— Oh ya entendí; aun ando un poco inquieto con todo esto — levanto ligeramente la silla — ¿quieres desayunar?

— Claro

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la cocina, Mu había preparado un delicioso emparedado y calentaba en la estufa un poco de agua para el té, después de ofrecerle alimento y bebida a Shiryu se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida.

— ¿Kiki aun duerme? — quiso saber el dragón

— Tiene entrenamiento a las cinco de la mañana, por lo general vamos los dos, pero yo no puedo acompañarlo ahora — señalo al infante — Aldebarán esta con él, no queremos que se atrase

— Es un pequeño muy calmado

— Es verdad — señalo mirando al bebé que solo se chupaba la mano — Kiki lloraba mucho

— ¿Lo cuidaste desde muy pequeño?

— Tenía ocho meses cuando llego a mí

— Oye Mu ¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle al bebé? — dijo mirando con atención al muviano

— No soy su padre, no tengo derecho a nombrarlo

— ¿Seguro que no eres el padre del niño? — pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

— Sí — contesto rotundamente

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Sí! — Shiryu seguía sin creerle — Estoy muy seguro de eso, tan seguro como que no van animar la tercera temporada de Lost Canvas

— Cuanta crueldad hay en el mundo. No tenías por qué recordarme eso, pero ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

— ¡Porque la cancelaron idiota!

— ¡No idiota! — soltó observando la mirada embravecida de Mu — ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no eres el padre? — dijo rápidamente antes de que Aries lo enviara a otra dimensión, bueno eso lo hacía Saga, pero uno nunca sabe.

— ¡Porque no lo soy ¿de acuerdo?!

— Pero…

— ¡Pero nada, no soy el padre del niño!

— De acuerdo — finalizo la discusión plantándose frente al pequeño — ¿Cada cuánto hay que darle de comer?

— Cuando le de hambre — contesto tranquilamente

— ¿Y cada cuanto hay que cambiarle el pañal?

— Pues cuando lo ensucie

— Entiendo

Ambos hombre guardaron silencio. Mu terminando de comer y Shiryu observando al niño, ninguno tenía nada más que decir, se quedaron sumergidos en un incómodo mutismo, un puchero rompió esa tensión y ambos hombres se arrojaron sobre el nene para ver que tenía.

— Tal vez necesita un cambio de pañal

— Tal vez necesita alimento

**_ Campo de Entrenamiento _ **

Alejandra observa el ir y venir de golpes, asombraba por la forma en que aquellos hombre y mujeres se atacaban. Era algo que estaba fuera de su imaginación, escuchaba abucheos, palabras de aliento, huesos crujir, rocas destrozadas y pensó que tan bueno había sido ese tema de aceptar de estar en aquel peligroso lugar.

Ella jamás podría pelar como lo hacían esas mujeres, ni siquiera estaba segura si podía soportar tanto como ellas y más cuando el sol en aquellas tierras griegas era tan sofocante.

Alejandra estaba a punto de morir desmayada en ese lugar, la sangre y la agresividad la tenían realmente mareada, pues a pesar de venir de un país que no se caracterizaba por ser pacifista, tener actos de violencia tan cerca de sus narices era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Una cosa era ver noticias fuertes en la televisión o en los periódicos, pero ver esa agresividad en vivo y en directo era excesivo.

— Se acostumbrara con el paso del tiempo — le expuso Shaka acercándose hasta ella — pero si le incomoda tanto ¿Por qué sigue mirando?

— Masoquismo, mórbida curiosidad, y algo de voyerismo también

— Que buena respuesta — dijo él divertido — jamás hubiera pensando en algo así

— ¿A qué te dedicas Shaka?

— Vengo de hacer guardia — contesto mirándola fijamente — me dirijo a mi templo a descansar ¿ha tenido oportunidad de conocer el lugar?

— Solo un poco. Shaina me ha estado acompañando, es como mi guardaespaldas, a pesar de parecer una mujer violenta es muy afable

— No eh tenido la oportunidad de conocerla apropiadamente, pero confió en su criterio ¿necesita que le colabore con algo? Tal vez que la escolte a otro lugar ¿un lugar más ameno tal vez?

— No te preocupes, sigue tu camino, descansa

— Que tenga un lindo día señorita — Alejandra sonrió viendo partir al rubio

— ¡Ni en tus sueños perra! — una voz chillona sonó a sus espaldas

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto sorprendida la chica

— ¡Él es mío! — pronuncio en el mismo tono aquel hombre de cabellos rubios — ¡Y una exótica puertorriqueña como tú, no va a venir a quitármelo!

— Sigo sin entender

— Bonita pero tonta — Alejandra volteo los ojos — Shaka, es mi hombre, mío — le dijo señalándose con el dedo fuertemente en el pecho — no vas a dañar una relación tan hermosa como la nuestra, hemos estado juntos durante años y tú no lo vas a echar a perder

— De acuerdo — intento buscar las palabras — primero que todo, no soy tonta, tampoco puertorriqueña, y mucho menos voy a quitarte a tu novio, apenas y llegue ayer. Shaka solo ha sido amable conmigo y es todo el trato que hemos tenido

— Pues más te vale — resoplo mientras se alejaba con paso firme

— ¿ _Pero quién carajos es ese cabrón_? — soltó alarmada en su idioma natal

— Un idiota — le dijo una bella pelirroja — Hola, me llamo Naomi, y aquel imbécil es Misty de Lagarto

— Oh interesante — anuncio la pelinegra viendo que le habían entendido — hablas español — Naomi sonrió divertida — yo soy Alejandra

— Si lo sé, ya la gente habla de ti

— ¿En serio?

— Ya sabes linda, pueblo pequeño — ambas se echaron a reír — ¿y que hace una mujer tan bonita como tú en estas tierras?

— Creí que esas eran palabras de los hombres. Ya sabes cuándo conocen una chica en un bar

— Puedo robarme sus palabras y sus mujeres si yo quiero — le sugirió guiñándole el ojo. Alejandra sonrió divertida

— Estoy aquí para ayudar a Saori con un proyecto que tiene en mente

— Y supongo que no me contaras de que trata

— No — finalizo pícaramente

**_ Templo de Aries  _ **

Llego la noche y resulta que el pequeño no era tan calmado como había aparentado en todo el día. Mu caminaba con el niño entre sus brazos de lado a lado, el chiquitín llevaba más de media hora llore y llore. Al lemuriano se le acababan las ideas. El niño contaba con un pañal completamente limpio, había tomado toda su fórmula, incluso había recibido un buen baño, pero nada de eso lograba que el llanto se detuviera.

Mu estaba harto, dispuesto a subir los doce templos y renunciar a su armadura y a su cargo de ser necesario y para el colmo de males, su “ayudante” y su querido discípulo dormían como si nada, por lo que Mu estaba solo, soportando tanto drama.

— Que valientes guerreros — resoplo — si nos atacaran en este momento estaríamos muertos ¡Muertos ¿me oyeron?! — Grito mirando al par que le acompañaban dormir sin miramientos — ¡Gracias por su ayuda! — soltó

— Hola Mu — saludo una sonriente Marín, Mu la miro esperanzado tal vez ella sabría que hacer — Estaba haciendo mi recorrido y escuche a este pequeño — dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre la nariz del bebé — ¿te está dando problemas?

— Ni te imaginas — soltó agotado, la amazona sonrió enternecida

— Esta demás preguntarte si ya lo alimentaste, cambiaste y bañaste — Mu asintió — de acuerdo, llevémoslo a la cama — el lemuriano acato de inmediato

Ya en el cuarto, Mu dejo al niño sobre la cuna, el pequeño seguía llorando, y el hombre se sorprendió de la tenacidad y la fuerza de ese muchacho ¿Cómo podía seguir llorando así?

Marín se acercó a la cama del pequeño, poso su blanca mano sobre el abdomen del niño aplicándole un poco de sus cosmos, inmediatamente el niño dejo de llorar.

— ¿Cómo…?— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Quiso preguntar Mu, pero se le ahogaron las palabras

— Tal vez tenga alguna dolencia — explico ella aun con la mano sobre el pequeño — tal vez extraña a su madre, está en un mundo diferente, hace poco que nació, para él muchas cosas son diferentes — Mu prestaba detallada atención — puedes hacer lo mismo siempre, aplicas un poco de tu cosmos, solo un poco — explico con cordialidad y Mu quiso abrazarla, besarla y darle todo el oro del mundo — tiene que ser algo muy suave, lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Tal vez sea algún cólico, tal vez sea solo sueño, les cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño — Eso lo sabía Mu, con Kiki le paso, pero no se imaginó que siendo tan pequeños tuvieran el mismo problema — debes tener mucha paciencia — puntualizo, acto seguido retiro la mano de sobre el pequeño, quien ya se había dormido — si te ven angustiado más se alteran ellos, creo que son crueles y despiadados — bromeo

— Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, estaba desesperado

— Dormirá toda la noche, pero si se despierta pronto y su llanto continua, deberías llevarlo con el doctor

— Lo hare — Marín se quedó contemplando al pequeño

— ¿Eres el padre? — soltó esperando por una afirmación

— No — Marín le creyó

— ¿Se te parece alguno de tus compañeros? — pregunto intentando no parecer obvia

— No lo sé — contesto él examinando al pequeño igual que lo hacía Marín — es difícil saber

— Es verdad — soltó en un suspiro

— ¿Algún problema?

— Ninguno. Ya sabes que hacer — se despidió saliendo de la habitación

— Ay Aioria ¿en que lio te has metido? — resoplo Mu cuando se halló solo en la habitación

**_ 03:00 am  _ **

Nuevamente el llanto empezó. Mu se levantó de un solo salto, el pequeño lloraba con tanta fuerza que el lemuriano pensó y prácticamente rogo porque el menor se quedara afónico. Miro al infante en su cunita, pataleaba y gritaba con una tenacidad abrumadora.

— ¿Qué pasa nene? — Le dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos — ¿te duele algo? — lo examino y como la amazona de águila le había explicado le aplico un poco de su cosmos — ¿te sientes mejor? — Le pregunto al ver que el llanto disminuía, pero antes de que pudiera respirar aliviado, el bebé volvió a llorar como antes — ¿Qué pasa pequeño? — volvió a preguntar acercando más al nene hacia su pecho, por toda respuesta recibió un nauseabundo olor de un pañal muy sucio.

Mu respiro profundo, se dirigió al cambiador. Ese maravilloso invento que mantuvo sus sabanas limpias y secas evitando tener que cambiar al bebé sobre su cama. Acomodo al nene sobre la superficie y como le había enseñado la señora Elvira, tomo pañales y talco y luego se dispuso a cambiar el mal oliente pañal. Cabe aclarar que había evitado ese cambio, gracias a que con mucha manipulación logro que fuera Shiryu y Kiki quienes cambiaran al nene, y en vista que ahora ellos dormían o se hacían los dormidos ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, esa parte le toco a él y a las tres de la mañana.

Retiro el blanco pantalón, el cual se había alcanzo a ensuciar, por lo que volverlo a poner no era un opción, dejo a un lado la prenda, miro el pañal y desprendió la primera cinta, mientras el nene pataleaba y hacia pucheros, el sinvergüenza sabía que Mu estaba sufriendo con su oloroso contenido, así que dejo su llanto a un lado para prestar total atención al lemuriano. Mu en el fondo pensaba que el chiquitín disfrutaba de su suplicio.

La otra cinta fue retirada, y teniendo cuidado de no hacer un desastre retiro la parte delantera, solo para encontrarse con un grumo color café sobre el blanco del pañal. Mu hizo una mueca de asco, acto seguido el nene sonrió, y Mu supo que ese pequeñín sí se estaba burlando de él.

Siguió con su trabajo limpiando un poco esa maloliente colita con la prenda, lo retiro y tomo los pañitos, otro gran invento por el que agradecer, tomo uno, y luego otro y otro y sintió que casi se le acaba todo el paquete limpiado una sola cagada, suspiro, el nene estaba limpio y cuando Mu estiro su brazo para tomar un pañal limpio, recibió de lleno en su cara un chorro de un líquido caliente.

— ¡No! — dijo casi gritando colocando el pañal sobre la entrepierna del nene para evitar que la orina se esparcirá por toda la habitación — ¿te diviertes? — le pregunto mientras el pequeño reía y le contestaba con un “agu” — me empapaste completamente, tendré que darme una ducha — el niño lo observaba muy atento — ¿no podías esperar que te pusiera el pañal? — le pregunto mientras su interlocutor le seguía mirando sin entender nada — claro, con esa carita de inocente convences a cualquiera — el nene sonrió — ahora tendré que usar un nuevo pañal — prosiguió tirando ahora el pañal húmedo a la basura y tomando uno limpio, y antes de que recibiera otra sorpresa lo puso tan rápido como pudo — listo, estas como nuevo — le dijo buscando en los cajones un nuevo pantalón

Con el bebé ya limpio se dispuso hacer que durmiera nuevamente, pero aunque no había llanto si estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, Mu caminaba por toda la habitación acunando al niño entre sus brazos, pero por más que intento, aquel insensato no tenía ganas de descansar y por supuesto no dejaría descansar a Mu tampoco.

Derrotado, el hombre se dirigió con el pequeño a la concina, saco un biberón del refrigerador y como le enseño la señora Elvira tomo la mamila y la puso en olla con agua para que se calentara al baño María. 

Pasado unos minutos el bebé estaba en su cuna nuevamente, Mu sostenía el biberón mientras el pequeño bebía como si nunca en la vida hubiera probado bocado. El lemuriano bostezo y rogo a todos los dioses del olimpo y porque no, a unos cuantos más de otras culturas que por favor, el pequeño se quedara dormido, y como un milagro del cielo, el nene por fin cerro los ojos.

**_ 06:00 am  _ **

Llanto otra vez.

Mu sintió que no había cerrado los ojos ni un minuto desde la última vez, y el llanto nuevamente lo despertaba, se levantó resignado, tomo al bebé entre sus manos, reviso su pañal y desde luego necesitaba cambio, pero por esta vez solo era orina, pero el pañal pesaba como si el pequeño se hubiera tomado toda el agua de Grecia.

Con el bebé ya limpio Mu se dirigió con él a la concina, allí pudo escuchar que Shiryu preparaba el desayuno, por lo que el dorado se arrepintió de reprenderlo.

— Buenos días Mu — le saludo un sonriente Aldebarán que acababa de entrar al templo de Aries — ¿Cómo vas con ese pequeño?

— ¿Te ha dado muchos problemas? — pregunto Camus quien llegaba en compañía del toro

— Me siento más cansado que en la guerra santa — les contesto

— Pero si es un chiquitín muy noble — anuncio el toro

— Díganme la verdad — pidió muy serio Mu, los otros dos se le quedaron viendo — ¿alguno de ustedes es el papá?

— Yo no — contesto muy sonriente Aldebarán

— ¿Y porque estas tan seguro Alde? — quiso saber Camus

— Porque tengo novia, y no le eh sido infiel ni muchos menos — Camus y Mu se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos — ¿Qué?

— ¿Tú tienes novia? — Pregunto Mu — ¿Desde cuándo?

— Hace más de un año — resoplo

— ¿Y cómo se llama? — pregunto rápidamente Camus muy incrédulo

— Linda — contesto sin más

— ¿Linda? ¿Se llama Linda?

— Sí Camus se llama Linda

— ¡Di la verdad Alde! — Pido Mu — tú no tienes novia

— ¿Entonces porque no soy tan guapo como ustedes no tengo derecho a tener una novia? — pregunto molesto

— Yo no… — intento defenderse Mu — yo no dije eso

— No Alde, es que llevabas más de un año con ella y hasta ahora la mencionas, es raro — intento arreglar las cosas Camus

— Es porque ustedes nunca me prestan atención — término siguiendo su camino para la casa de Tauro

— Me parece mucho que lo ofendimos — expreso Camus

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo que Mu?

— ¿Eres el padre?

— Sabes que Mu, se me está haciendo tarde — comento emprendiendo el camino

— ¿Para qué exactamente? — tuvo casi que gritar para ser escuchado ya que Camus se había retirado bastante

— Para…para eso — finalizo desapareciendo del lugar

— Posiblemente él es tu papá ¿tú que crees bebé? — el nene solo balbuceo — sí eso pensé, vamos a buscar algo de comer

**_ Despecho de Athena  _ **

— ¿Shion sabes que podemos evitarle tanto drama a los chicos con una prueba de paternidad? Yo me encargo de todo si lo prefirieres — le comento mirando por la ventana

— Señorita Athena, yo sé cómo hago mis cosas — le contesto sentando detrás de un enorme escritorio

— Pero solo uno es el padre — le musito girándose para verlo

— Lo sé mi señora, pero no sé cuál de todos es

— ¿Me dices que tanto tiempo de conocerlos y leer mentes y no sabes quién es el padre? Pensé que solo te vengabas de ellos — le informo mientras tomaba asiento delante de él

— Hay más de uno que podría ser el padre mi señora, lo note y lo supe en el momento en que la carta afirmo que un santo de oro lo era

— Bueno ¿Por qué no torturas solamente a esos?

— Porque hay otros que podrían ser el padre, solo que saben guardar las apariencias. Por ejemplo, Aldebarán es muy alegre, la noticia le fascino, podrá decir que él es el padre sin estar seguro, Saga por su lado es muy hermético, nunca eh sabido que hay en su cabeza, es muy difícil descifrarlo. Shaka tiene una facilidad para ocultar emociones, siempre está en completa armonía, algo muy malo tendría que estarle pasando para que se descompense, y Camus, nunca eh sabido que pasa con Camus, no sé si está feliz, si está molesto, él simplemente no tiene expresiones, a veces en su tono de voz se notan algunas cosas, pero en su rostro no se puede leer nada

— Vaya problema — pensó — ¿Y qué hay de su cosmos? ¿El niño no hereda algo de la esencia de su padre?

— Posiblemente sí, no siempre pasa y a veces se puede manifestar con el paso del tiempo, el niño puede tener más parecido con la madre que con el padre

— Así que la tortura continua — pronuncio más para sí soplándose el flequillo

— No es una tortura cuidar de un niño, yo los cuide a todos y no morí en el intento — Saori se quedó viéndolo — morí, pero las razones fueron diferentes — Athena no pudo evitar reírse y Shion también — por otro lado señorita, me podría informar el porqué de la presencia de la señorita Alejandra en el Santuario

— Tengo un excelente proyecto planeado, quiero reforzar los lazos entre los muchachos, aunque creo que todo esto del bebé será un factor agregado

— Señorita Athena, me dice que yo soy cruel cuando usted no sabe lo malvada que va a ser

— ¿Crees que estoy exagerando?

— Creo que todo esto del bebé y talleres para resaltar los lazos entre los guerreros es algo que quiero ver en primera fila — anuncio muy emocionando, Saori solo atino a reírse con inocencia

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**


	4. Fuego

**4\. Fuego**

Era una mañana preciosa, llena de luz y tranquilidad, o por lo menos para algunos; Aioria caminaba apesadumbrado hacia el campo de entrenamiento, quería morirse en ese mismo momento, esperaba con ansias que ojala algún lacayo de un dios siniestro llegara en ese momento y lo mandara al infierno. Porque era mejor enfrentarse a los enemigos de Athena que a la ira de su novia.

Y es que desde que el bebé había llegado Santuario, Aioria no había sido capaz de darle cara a Marín ¿tenía la culpa de algo? Posiblemente sí.

El campo de entrenamiento se manifestó en su esplendor, Milo, Aioros, Mascara de la Muerte y Dohko lo esperaban, hablaban tranquilamente y cuando leo llego hasta ellos, no pudieron evitar observar el estado en que había llegado el guardián del quinto templo.

— ¿Qué sucede Aioria? — Pregunto serenamente Mascara de la Muerte — Tienes una cara como si tuvieras un trauma psicosexual con tu madre

— ¡Cáncer! — le Regaño Dohko

— Déjelo maestro — pido Aioria — empecemos con el entrenamiento de una vez

— Claro — contesto Dohko, su mirada se giró hacia otro punto — ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — pregunto, acto seguido todos se giraron al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos dirigirse a hacia ellos — Buenos días Águila

— Buenos días maestro Dohko, caballeros — saludo la chica

— ¿Y a que debemos tu bella presencia en este lugar? — quiso saber el mayor de todos, mientras Aioria palidecía

— Maestro, espero no ser atrevida, pero me gustaría entrenar con ustedes — pidió con mucha inocencia

— Bueno linda — se le ahogaron las palabras al de libra ante la inocente coquetería de la mujer — tu sabes que son los entrenamientos de los dorados, tu… 

— Lo sé maestro — comento con mucha belleza, mirándolo directamente a los ojos — pero llevo tanto tiempo sin poder enfrentarme a un oponente de verdad, que siento que me estoy oxidando ¿O piensa usted que no estoy a la altura de entrenar con estos hombres? — pregunto con timidez

— Para nada mi niña — contesto rápidamente el hombre, no quería problemas con la joven — es solo un entrenamiento. Por mi está bien, escoge a tu victima linda

— Muchas gracias maestro — soltó con una amplia y coqueta sonrisa — voy con Aioria — dijo sin tan siquiera mirar al aludido y su expresión cambio rápidamente, el hombre palideció aún más

— Eh…de acuerdo — logro decir el de leo, intentando no perder la compostura y alejándose con la amazona hacia el campo de batalla

— ¡Ese compa ya está muerto, nada más no le han avisado! — soltó divertido Mascara de la Muerte

— Para mí es crónica de una muerte anunciada — comento sin más Aioros

— Tal como lo hizo ver nuestro amigo Deadpool _“¿Es sexista golpearla, es más sexista no golpearla?”_ — comento Milo

— En vista que ella es una guerrera al igual que él, es más sexista no golpearla

— Que buena aclaración Maestro Dohko — agradeció Aioros

**….**

— ¿Estas segura de esto linda? Puedo hacerte daño cielo — comento con la voz ahogada

— Estoy muy segura de esto _Aioria_ ¿Crees que no estoy a tu altura? — pregunto con rabia

— No cielo, para nada — comento con propiedad — ¡Prepárate!

— Así me gusta, como un verdadero hombre — comento arrojándose hacia el guerrero.

Marín fue demasiado rápida o más bien Aioria no estaba concentrando en la pelea, por lo que el golpe que recibió justo en el abdomen lo dejo sin aire

— ¿Estas bien cielo? — pregunto con sarcasmo

— Si — contesto, intentando recuperar el aliento

**….**

— ¡Auch! Hasta a mí me dolió — comento Milo, viendo toda la pelea

— Pobre hombre, lo extrañaremos — siguió Mascara

**….**

— Eres muy rápida — comento leo poniéndose de pie

— ¿Te parece, cielo? — Volvió a comentar con sarcasmo — y yo pensé que era muy lenta — sugirió mientras lanzaba un fuerte puñetazo hacia el hombre el cual rápidamente lo intercepto — Al fin despiertas

— Oye linda. Es solo un entrenamiento — le explico sosteniendo con dificultad el golpe de Águila — no te lo tomes en serio 

— ¡Cállate! — le grito, dándole una fuerte patada, logrando de esa forma arrojar al hombre unos cuantos metros por delante

**….**

— ¡Cielos! ¡La chica tiene talento! — Comento con alegría Dohko — ¡Es impresionante esa mujer!

— Es impresionante lo que puede hacer una mujer molesta — soltó Milo — es mejor no hacer rabiar a nuestras hermosas compañeras

— Y si a alguien no le queda claro, Aioria se lo puede explicar — bromo Mascara de la Muerte

**….**

Marín se acercó pausadamente hasta donde había caído Aioria, el hombre muy mareado se puso rápidamente de pie y vio los ojos deslumbrantes de Águila.

— ¿Es tu hijo? — Le pregunto la chica, en su tono de voz se sentía una rabia contenida, Aioria la miro a los ojos, acto seguido bajo la mirada y no dijo nada — ¿Lo es? — El de leo intento decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron — ¡Eres un idiota! — comento la chica, cuando Aioria la vio a los ojos, pudo distinguir en ellos unas cuantas lagrimas — ¡Te odio! — soltó completamente desilusionada

— ¡Marín, espera! — pido el hombre, mientras la chica se alejaba a grandes zancadas

**….**

— Es esa la razón, por la que no estoy de acuerdo, con las relaciones amorosas dentro del ámbito laboral — explico Dohko

— ¿Pero que más quieres que hagamos? — Se quejó Aioros — Nosotros ni salimos de acá

— ¿Les parece poco los días de descanso, y las vacaciones que nuestra benevolente diosa, nos da a todos? — Les pregunto libra — ¡Oh Claro! Pero si tienen suficiente tiempo para embarazar mujeres — continuo, mientras Aioria llegaba a su lado — ¿Quieres contarnos algo hijo?

— ¡Todo es culpa de Milo! — soltó frustrado leo

— ¡¿Yo que hice?! — Se defendió el aludido — ¡Tus problemas, son tus problemas, no me metas en eso!

— No, tú solamente querías un trago

— ¿De qué hablas Aioria? — pregunto Dohko

— Esa misión — contesto, Milo palideció — ¡Esa maldita misión!

— ¿Hablas de esa misión, en la que el informe fue, un simple “No pasó nada”? — Volvió a preguntar el mayor, Aioria asintió — ¿Pero si paso algo?

— Aioria — llamo escorpio suplicante 

— ¡Cállate Milo! ¿Qué paso Aioria? — ordeno el maestro

— En esa misión conocimos a un par de chicas

— ¡Uy eso está bueno! — alarmo el italiano, Dohko solo lo miro para que guardara silencio y así Aioria pudiera continuar 

— Conocimos a un par de chicas y nos emborrachamos mucho

— ¿Eres el padre del niño? — quiso saber Dohko entendiendo a donde iba todo el asunto

— No lo sé — contesto acongojado — no recuerdo nada — todos se le quedaron viendo — Milo se fue con una de las chicas — escorpio asintió sin gana — yo me quede con la otra, pero no sé que paso, me desperté al otro día, en su casa, en su cama, desnudo, ella no estaba, yo me vestí y me largue de allí

— ¡Ay hombre! — Se llevó las manos a la cabeza el chino — ¿Tú Milo que sabes al respecto?

— Bueno, yo…tampoco es que recuerde mucho, me fui con la otra chica — explico mirándolos a todos — pero al otro día ella me ayudo a recordar la noche que tuvimos

— Así que cualquiera de ustedes dos puede ser el padre del niño — refuto Dohko, Aioria levanto los hombros

— Yo estoy un 80% seguro de que no es mío, bueno 75, 70 — comento Milo despreocupadamente

— Déjenme ver si entendí — les hablo Dohko a los dos — ustedes se fueron a una misión y perdieron la conciencia — ambos hombres asintieron como niños regañados — ¡Y ustedes se quejan porque secuestran a nuestra diosa cada 5 minutos, cuando la realidad es que es ella tiene pésimos guardianes!

— ¡Es verdad! — interrumpió Mascara — si lo analizamos objetivamente, todas las veces que la han atacado y secuestrado, siempre había algún idiota con ella

— Especialmente en la guerra civil — siguió Aioros — cuatro pendejos, y a ninguno se le ocurrió poner a salvo a la diosa, de las flechas de Sagita

— Y siendo la diosa Athena a todos se les ocurre dejarla por ahí sola — continuo cáncer — Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella en este momento? — Todos levantaron los hombros —Posiblemente ya está secuestra ¿cierto?

— ¡Ya no más! — les calló Dohko — tienen que arreglar esto — se dirigió a Milo y Aioria

— Solo vayan y busquen a esas muchachas — sugirió el italiano

— Deberíamos ir en estos días — le dijo Aiora a Milo

— Eso no pasara — Dohko llamo la atención — están prohibidas las salidas hasta que cumplan cada uno su turno; Shion no quiere, que alguno se escape de esa pequeña responsabilidad que anda rondando los templos

— ¡Pero aún falta mucho! — se quejó el león, Dohko le hizo una seña de no importarle

— Tendrá que ser después de que hayan completado su misión

— Yo solo me pregunto una cosa — interrumpió Aioros a Dohko, todos voltearon a verlo — ¿Por qué separado se escribe todo junto, y todo junto se escribe separado? — Finalizo mientras todos lo miraban con ganas de matarlo — ¿Qué? Son preguntas que no me dejan dormir en la noche

**xxxx**

— No sé si pueda esperar tanto tiempo Milo — comento Aioria, ambos caminaban hacías los templos

— No es para tanto gato, apenas pase tu turno bien puedes irte hacer tu averiguaciones, yo no estoy tan lejos de ti, puedes esperarme y vamos los dos

— ¿Crees que encontremos a esas chicas?

— Recuerdo donde trabajaban

— Allá llegaremos. Marín me matara

— Marín tuvo la oportunidad de matarte y no lo hizo, además ¿Qué tanto sabe ella? — Aioria detuvo su andar, acto seguido Milo espero por una explicación — ¿no me digas que se lo contaste?

— ¿Contarle qué? Ni siquiera sé que paso, no puedo mentirle, ella tiene un maquinita detectora de mentiras incorporada en su bello cuerpecito. Desde que llegue de esa misión, simplemente no he podido con la culpa y ella sospecha algo y en el entrenamiento…

— ¿Le dijiste que posiblemente eras el padre?

— No dije nada, no pude decir nada, ella…me odia Milo, me odia

— ¿Pues es que eres bruto? ¿No sabes mentir?

— Para ti es tan fácil, vas por la vida seduciendo mujeres, nunca has querido a nadie, nadie te importa

— Eso no es cierto, yo no ando por ahí seduciendo mujeres ni mucho menos, y sí, sí he querido, aun quiero mucho a una persona, pero…las cosas con ella nunca funcionaran

— ¿Y no has pensando que las cosas con ella no funcionan por tu actitud? Sí de verdad la quieres deberías empezar hacer las cosas bien y demostrarle que no eres un idiota

— ¡Ahora quieres darme concejos!

— ¡Sí, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos! ¡No emborracharlos para que terminen durmiendo quien sabe con quién!

— ¡¿En serio intentas culparme a mí?! ¡Yo no te obligue a absolutamente a nada, tu eres el único responsable de tus actos _Leo!_

— Tienes razón, no es tu culpa — comento bajando la voz — quiero estar solo — finalizo alejándose de su amigo

Milo continuo su recorrido pensando en todas las cosas que habían pasado, cuando le dijo a Aioria que fueran por un par de tragos en esa misión no se imaginó que las cosas se torcieran tanto, y es que sin tan solo él no fuera tan impulsivo nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Derrotado siguió su camino, pensado en que sí las cosas fueran mejor, sí él supiera controlar su rabia y sus impulsos tal vez ella, estaría con él, sus pensamientos quedaron el olvido cuando la vio, y no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota.

— Hola señoritas — saludo a tres mujeres que se encontró por el camino

— Hola Milo — le saludo con una grata sonrisa Shaina

— ¿Un entrenamiento difícil, gran hombre? — quiso saber Naomi

— Algo así — contesto él sin importancia — Tu debes ser Alejandra — saludo a la otra chica depositando un beso en su mano

— Sí, gusto en conocerte — saludo la morena no acostumbrada a esos actos

— Bienvenida a este loco mundo — le comento con una encantadora sonrisa — bueno señoritas, las dejo seguir con su camino, no se expongan mucho al sol, se pueden derretir, bombones — se despidió

— Definitivamente les hace falta salir más — hizo ver la morena — ¿Qué no sabe que ese halago ya paso de moda?

— Lo increíble es que con eso, conquiste a alguien — explico la pelirroja

— No necesita abrir la boca para seducir a nadie. El tipo esta como quiere, yo le hago la vuelta — soltó sin más la colombiana

— Suerte con eso — dijo Naomi — ese lindo trasero es de Shaina

— Claro que no — contesto rápidamente Shaina — No le quites la ilusión a Alejandra, como si tú ya no hubieras pasado por ahí — le dijo a Naomi 

— ¡Yo no eh tocado esas nalguitas! — comento la aludida — y ganas no me faltan, pero el amor de Milo en el Santuario solo eres tú y nadie más 

— Eso es interesante — comento Alejandra viendo la cara enrojecida de la cobra — ¿Tienen una especia de relación rara?

— ¡No! — Contesto rotundamente la cobra — solo somos amigos. No te entiendo Naomi ¿en que te basas para decir eso?

— Porque eh intentado llevarme a ese bomboncito a la cama infinidad de veces, y él siempre te menciona a ti. Para él es solo, Shaina, Shaina, Shaina, no sé si en el resto del mundo te sea fiel, pero aquí sí lo es

— ¡Tonterías! — Bufo la peli verde — Y tú eres una perra

— Oye me respetas, doña perra para ti

— No la llames perra, llámala zorra, las zorras son astutas

— Eso es mucho mejor Aleja, doña zorra para ustedes — comento con elegancia Naomi

— Aleja, ven te presentaremos a un compatriota tuyo — comento Shaina jalando del brazo a la morena — Hola Harold

— Hola señoritas ¿Cómo están? — comento un joven hombre de piel canela, cabello oscuro y ojos cafés

— Bien Harold, te presento a Alejandra, es colombiana también — les presento la cobra

— _¡Uy que bacano tener alguien con quien hablar, aparte de todos estos gringos!_ — comento él con mucha alegría en español

— _Pero todos son de diferentes lugares_ — le contesto ella

— _Para mí, todos son gringos. Porque no entienden ni papa, gusto en saludarla y conocerla_ — continuo estirándole la mano para darle un buen apretón — _esta gente es muy aburrida_

— _Gracias Jairo_

— _Me llamo Harold_

— _¡Ay que pena, perdón!_ — se sonrojo

— _Eso tranquila china, todo bien, para usted puedo ser el Jarold si lo prefiere_ — le restó importancia — Bueno señoritas, yo las dejo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, que tenga un lindo día

— Harold es muy chistoso — comento Naomi al verlo partir — es un escudero, lleva aquí más de un año, pero le hemos tomando cariño ¿Aleja, sí saben que entendí la mitad de su conversación?

— Sí ¿él sabe que hablas español?

— No, me gusta cuando está molesto y empieza a decir malas palabras, yo me hago la desentendida

— Pues yo no hablo español — comento Shaina — pero las groserías se les entienden, no sé, a ustedes les salen como del alma cuando dicen una mala palabra

— ¿Qué es eso de bacano? — quiso saber Naomi

— Es algo muy agradable, algo muy bueno — le explico la morena 

— Bueno, es muy _bacano_ que conozcas a un compatriota en medio de tanto gringo — comento Naomi — también te llamo china

— Es una forma de referirse a un niño, nada que ver con las personas de China.

— ¿Entonces te dijo niña? Tenemos que aprender más de Alejandra — continúo Shaina — así entendemos todo lo que nos dice Harold cuando esta de mal genio

**_ Templo de Piscis _ **

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita Seika?

— Señor Afrodita, me asusto — comento la joven bajando la mirada

— Ni porque fuera tan feo — le dijo acercándose a ella

— Me dirigía al templo principal — comento ella sonrojada

— ¿A buscar a Seiya? — La chica asintió — no está allá — ella lo miro a los ojos — por aquí no ha pasado

— Lo necesito urgente, no hubiera subido hasta acá, si no fuera por eso

— ¿Le puedo ayudar el algo?

— No, no se preocupe — lo pensó un rato — Eh…no, no es nada

— Cuénteme ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

— No es nada, solo quería — titubeo — preguntar por el bebé, mi hermano me conto todo y me parece interesante el asunto

— ¿Y quiere saber de quién es el bebé?

— ¿Usted sabe? — pregunto curiosa

— Puede ser mío

Seika soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Ah! ¿Me habla en serio? — pregunto al ver la cara de pocos amigos de piscis

— ¿Por qué piensa que no es mío?

— Bueno, usted es…gay

— ¿Crees que soy gay?

— Es normal, es algo muy normal, no debería sentirse mal por eso

— Pero no soy gay

— Señor Afrodita — comento ella con ternura — que eso no lo agobie, debe aceptarse tal como es

— Pero, no, soy, gay — comento, la chica no le creyó — puedo demostrárselo

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre? — Ella asintió — Pero prometa no enojarse — la chica acepto — De acuerdo — continuo acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Afrodita abrazo con fuerza a Seika, rápidamente la beso en la boca, la chica sintió los labios fuertes del hombre y su lengua entrar sin ninguna dificultad, aquel beso fue sumamente placentero y sensual, Seika sintió que sus piernas se le doblaban y apretó más al caballero para que no se alejara de ella, ambos se comieron como si sus vidas dependiera de eso, después de un largo tiempo y de un beso pasional, se dejaron ir solo para poder respirar.

— ¿Aun tienes dudas de mi sexualidad? — le pregunto Afrodita a Seika aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos — si te quedan dudas, te invito a mi habitación

— Sí — contesto ella a punto de desfallecer — ¡Sí! — Esta vez lo dijo alejándose de él para acomodarse la ropa — Sí le creo, no necesito más evidencia — intento no perder las palabras — muchas gracias por su corroboración

— Con el mayor de los gustos señorita Seika, si tienes dudas no dudes en regresar — comento mientras la chica se alejaba de él — ¿Señorita Seika?

— ¿Sí?

— Su hermano no está en el templo principal ¿Lo recuerda? — le comento al ver que ella toma el camino hacia los aposentos de Athena

— Es verdad — contesto ella nerviosa — debería ir para el otro lado, hasta luego — se despidió rápidamente para salir de Piscis

— Que muchacha más interesante.

**_ Templo de Aries _ **

— Finalmente no ha sido tan difícil cuidar del bebé — comento Shiryu sentando en las escalinatas, a su lado Mu sostenía al niño sobre sus rodillas para que el pequeño recibiera algo de sol

— Claro, lo dices tú que dormiste como una morsa — comento Mu — yo casi no pude dormir — Shiryu se encogió de hombros — ¿Oye y tu novia?

— Yo no tengo novia

— ¿No?

— No

— Ah, pensé que esa muchacha Shunrei era tu novia

— ¿Shunrei? No, claro que no, ella es como mi hermana — contesto rápidamente. Mu se percató de algo

— Vaya, deberías replantearte muy bien tus sentimientos — comento al sentir partir a alguien muy rápido de ahí

**_ Alrededores del Santuario  _ **

Shunrei salió corriendo muy rápido. Había decidió pasar a saludar a Shiryu y Dohko, ya que debido a que ellos pasaban mucho tiempo en el Santuario, ella, por lo general estaba muy sola. No había logrado avanzar mucho, llego en el momento exacto para escuchar la conversación sostenida entre el dragón y Mu.

 _“Ella es como mi hermana”_ recordó, sintiendo sus mejillas ser empapadas por gruesas lágrimas.

— ¡Eres un tonto Shiryu! — le comento al aire, sin darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de un acantilado, y sin más, resbalo por este.

— ¡Ten cuidado! — Le advirtió una voz que la sostuvo antes de que ocurriera una tragedia — es un terreno peligroso, tu no deberías andar por acá — le dijo poniéndola a salvo

— ¡Ikki! — Logro articular — muchas gracias — finalizo asustada — fuiste muy oportuno 

— Siempre estoy en el lugar y momento adecuado ¿Estas bien? — ella asintió — que bueno ¿Viniste a ver a Shiryu? Porque está en el templo de Mu

— Lo sé — contesto y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban en desbordarse

— ¿Vamos por un helado?

— ¿Qué?

— Un helado, en el pueblo venden unos muy ricos, yo invito ¿Quieres ir?

— Sí — contesto ella un poco más tranquila

**_ Templo de Géminis _ **

Eran las diez de la noche, Saga llego agotado por su largo día, se dejó caer sobre un sofá gigante y suspiro aliviado por ya estar en casa.

— Buenos noches señor Saga — le saludo un hombre

— Harold, buenas noches ¿Qué te trae por acá?

— Vine a traerle una información. Tengo que llevarla a todos los templos, tome — le ofreció una carta — y esta otra es para el señor Kanon.

— Gracias Harold, no te entretengo más

— Que tenga buena noche señor Saga

— Igualmente Harold

Saga se acomodó más en el sillón. Con pereza abrió la carta para leer sus líneas, sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez que su lectura avanzaba. 

La carta tenía el siguiente contenido:

_Mi estimado santo, es para mí muy grato contar con tu apoyo y es por eso que le eh pedio a mi amiga Alejandra ayudarme con un proyecto que nos servirá a todos para favorecer nuestros lazos y que haya una mayor integración entre todos los miembros del Santuario._

_Por lo tanto, haremos una serie de talleres que nos servirán para fortaleces nuestro trabajo y unión como los amigos y familiares que somos._

_Debido a esto, te invitamos a nuestra primera actividad de carácter obligatorio, la cual consiste en un refrigerio que compartirás, en compañía de un amigo que próximamente te estaremos informando. _

_Tendras una cita maravillosa al lado de una persona aún más maravillosa._

_No lo olvides, estamos juntos y la unión hace la fuerza._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Saori Kido._

— Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma — le hablo a la nada e inmediatamente abrió la carta de Kanon, solo para encontrarse con las mismas palabras — ¡Que Zeus nos ampare!

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola  
> Quiero aclarar que aunque el bebé fue el que empezó con toda la historia, no es que vaya a tener mucha participación, por lo tanto algunos sufrirán más que otros cuando les toque cuidar del nene. 
> 
> Nuestro Querubín no es más que la manzana de la discordia, ya leyeron como le fue Aioria con este tema. 
> 
> ¿De quien es el bebé? Eso lo sabremos…más adelante
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Y así fue

**5\. Y así fue**

**__ **

**_ Templo de Aries _ **

¡Oh libertad! Mu podía después de tanto tiempo sentirse muy cerca de una liberación. El tiempo había pasado rápido, ya faltaba poco para que el bebé se convirtiera en el dolor de cabeza de alguien más; él volvería a su rutina, a sus entrenamientos, otra vez tendrían tiempo para reparar sus armaduras, otra vez volvería a ser Mu de Aries.

Tal vez era exagerado, finalmente el nene no fue tan molesto como había pensado y a decir verdad solo se trató de unas cuantas desveladas, pañales maloliente y de un cambio drástico de rutina, pero solo fue una semana, una semana que ya pronto acabaría.

El niño no era suyo, él lo sabía desde hace rato, pero ahora Shion sí le tenía que creer, había cumplido con la misión de tenerlo a su cuidado. No iba a negar que se había encariñado con el pequeño, pero nada más. El chiquitín era hijo de alguien más, suyo no, y ahora tenía pruebas, certeza y toda la dignidad para demostrarlo.

Era una mañana hermosa, Mu y Shiryu estaban reunidos en la cocina, la penúltima noche con el nene había sido tranquila, el bebé ya se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina y aparentemente se estaba acomodando a su nueva vida.

— Este bebé ya está como nuevo — anuncio Mu después de asear al nene

— El desayuno también ya está — le comento Dragón sirviendo los platos

— Buenos días — llego Shunrei con una amplia sonrisa

— Buenos días ¿desayuno? — le ofreció Shiryu

— No gracias. Desayune en libra. Hola bebé — continuo acercándose al niño, para tomarlo entre sus brazos — eres tan bello y pequeño — le decía mientras Mu la observaba entretenido — ¿Qué? — quiso saber ella al sentirse tan observada

— Te luce — le contesto tranquilamente el pelilla 

— Todo a su debido tiempo señor Mu, aun soy muy joven

— Eso es verdad mi niña, estoy seguro que serás una excelente madre — sonrió Mu imaginándose a la joven en aquel papel 

— Tomara su tiempo — le contesto ella con timidez

— Porque aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer — le restó importancia el hombre

— Porque tomara tiempo encontrar al indicado — esta vez lo anuncio en un tono más serio mirando sobre su hombro a Shiryu

— ¿De qué hablas? — Entro en la conversación el pelinegro — eres una mujer muy hermosa, de seguro encontraras al indicado en cualquier momento — dijo mientras tomaba asiento, Shunrei lo miro furiosa, por otro lado Mu solo negó — el amor llegara a ti, sin que lo busques

— Es verdad, el amor puede estar en cualquier lado — anuncio la chica, entregándole el bebé a Mu — tengo que volver a libra, quede en ayudar al maestro con unas actividades. Buen día

— Parece que se molestó — comento Shiryu al verla partir

— ¿Tú crees? — le pregunto Mu sarcásticamente

— ¿Mu cómo crees que vaya a ser esa activad a la que nos invitaron obligatoriamente? — pregunto omitiendo el tono de Aries 

— ¿Sobre el taller que tendremos en los próximos días? — Dragón asintió — supongo que será interesante. Tengo entendido que nos citaran con algún otro miembro de la orden, alguien con quien no frecuentemos

— Supongo que el maestro Shion se encargara de formar esas duplas. Espero que no me toque con Argol

— ¿No te simpatiza?

— ¡Yo no le simpatizo! Me odia. ¿Hay alguien que te incomode a ti?

— Naomi

— Pero si esta buenísima…perdón — corrigió al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Mu, y es que ni siquiera fue consciente de sus palabras. Una cosa era pensar aquellas cosas de su compañera, pero decirlas en voz alta era otro tema — ¿Qué te hizo ella? — intento suavizar el asunto

— Con que buenísima — Shiryu intento protestar — No importa. Eres hombre y ella es una mujer bastante atractiva, cualquiera lo notaria. Y respecto a tu pregunta, ella no me ha hecho nada — contesto haciendo un gesto con las manos

— ¿Por eso la odias, porque no te ha hecho nada? — pregunto con maldad, Mu también era un hombre después de todo 

— ¡Eres un pervertido Dragón! no es por eso, es solo que no me cae bien

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te exaltes

**_ Templo Principal  _ **

— Estoy muy ansiosa sobre el nuevo taller — comento Saori sentada en una mesa tomando el té junto con Alejandra

— Algunos están ilusionados, otros tienen pereza de participar, y otros simplemente no quieren tener que verse con nadie más que su círculo social — explico la pelinegra

— ¿Crees que sea una mala idea?

— No. Me hubiera preocupado más si a todos les hubiera gustado la idea. Por otro lado, necesito ayuda para hacer las tarjetas, las chicas quedaron en colaborar, pero tienen que sacar espacio para ello. Por lo que necesito manos para terminar pronto

— Shun me dijo que podíamos contar con él

— Excelente

— Buenos días señoritas — saludo Shion — ya tengo la lista

— Solo usted podía haber hecho esto — le agradeció Alejandra recibiendo unas hojas de papel — ¿aquí están todos?

— Sí, incluí a todo el mundo, la señorita Shunrei se quedara un buen tiempo acá según me comento Dohko, por lo que ella también está en la lista, al igual que Seika, ella no vive en el Santuario, pero pasa mucho tiempo por acá. A ellas dos las deje, con personas amigables

— ¿Te aseguraste que todos quedaran con personas que no frecuentan?

— Sí mi señora, yo mejor que nadie conozco las relaciones dentro del Santuario, tal vez alguno me quedo con el amigo de siempre, pero ya no supe como más organizar, desde que me pidieron esa lista, no eh descansado nada

— Señor Shion, muchas gracias por todo, que pena la molestia

— No es nada señorita Alejandra, en lo que yo les pueda ayudar mejor

**_ Campo de Entrenamiento de los Aprendices _ **

El día siempre empezaba con un buen entrenamiento, los aprendices se reunían en la arena y cada uno demostraba sus mejores técnicas para sobresalir entre todos. Las pruebas eran duras pero aquellos hombres, tenían que demostrar cada día porque querías ser santos de Athena.

Ese día en particular, los aprendices se estaban esforzando un poco más. Esto debido a que algunos santos de rango más alto estaban atentos a los entrenamientos. Como todos sabían la presencia de aquellos hombres en los campos de aprendices se debía a que en algunas ocasiones buscaban un discípulo a quien instruir.

Por lo tanto había mucha tensión, pues nada más y nada menos que tres santos dorados observan los adiestramientos con mucha atención, y ser aprendiz de un santo dorado era lo mejor que le podía pasar aquellos muchachos.

— Estos chicos tiene talento — comento Shura, quien había llegado de guardia y se había encontrado en la arena con Camus y Dohko

— ¿Piensas tomar alguno de esos muchachos como discípulo? — le pregunto libra a Shura

— No, no he visto algo que valga realmente la pena. Los chicos son buenos, pero no lo suficiente

— Pero… — intento decir Camus, sus palabras se le fueron. La mirada se le quedo fija en un solo punto, los otros dos se giraron a ver qué era lo que tenía tan distraído al acuariano.

Y como si de una bellísima aparición se tratara, una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados caminaba hacia ellos. De inmediato todos detuvieron sus actividades, solo para contemplarla a ella, sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, sus rostro era el de una diosa; tenía una figura magnifica con senos redondeados, piernas largas y una cintura pequeña, llevaba puesta una falda corta y un escote disimulado. Su sonrisa era angelical.

— Hola — saludo ella a los tres dorados quienes no le quitaban la vista de encima — Soy Linda — Acoto con una sonrisa

— Hermosa — Comento Camus

— Preciosa — Dijo Shura

— Divina — Finalizo Dohko

— Mi nombre es Linda — les dijo con una agradable sonrisa — estoy buscando a mi novio — acto seguido los tres se llevaron el dedo al pecho — Aldebarán de Tauro — continuo para que no hubieran más malentendidos

— ¡¿Qué?! — pronunciaron en unísono

— ¡Ah! Tú eres Linda — dijo finalmente Camus

— Sí eso dije

— ¡Conejita! — saludo alegremente Aldebarán quien llegaba a su encuentro

— ¡Conejito! — Soltó ella arrojándose a los brazos del toro para plantarle un enorme beso en la boca — Cielo te extrañe mucho

— Pero si ayer nos vimos, mi amor

— Pero me haces mucha falta

— Muchachos — Llamo el brasileño al ver que los únicos que aun seguían mirando a la hermosa chica eran sus compañeros dorados, los demás temiendo por sus vidas, habían desviado la miraba — Ella es mi novia. Linda

— Te felicito Aldebarán — comento Dohko — es una chica muy hermosa

— Por favor no me avergüence — comento la muchacha tímidamente

— Bueno debemos irnos — volvió hablar el toro — tenemos que arreglar las cosas para el bebé

— ¿El bebé? — pregunto Shura

— Sí, el niño que debemos cuidar, mañana empieza mi turno

— Ah, ese bebé

— Sí Shura ¿en que planeta vives? Linda me ayudara con el cuidado del nene, el maestro me dio la autorización

— ¿Podemos traer a nuestras novias para que nos ayuden con el cuidado del bebé?

— ¿Tienes novia Shura? — le pregunto Camus

— No — Camus volteo los ojos

— Los dejo compañeros, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Vamos Conejita

— Sí mi conejito

— ¡Cielo santo, todo eso es de Aldebarán! — Comento capricornio al ver partir al toro junto con Linda — ¡Que suerte tiene ese hombre! ¡Y yo con tanta hambre!

— ¡Oigan! ¡No es forma apropiada de hablar de la novia de un compañero!

— Maestro pero no nos va a negar que esta súper, híper, mega buena — esta vez fue Camus quien hablo sorprendiendo en el acto a los otros dos — ¿Qué? Tengo ojos

— Sí, es muy bonita la muchacha. Queridísima — comento Dohko — y es la novia de un compañero y así no lo fuera, les pido por favor ser mesurados con sus palabras, no es la forma, ni la manera de hablar de una dama.

— Sí señor — le contestaron los dos

**_ Templo de Aries _ **

— ¡Buenos días Mu! — saludo alegremente Aldebarán entrando de la mano de Linda

— Hola Alde — salió al encuentro el lemuriano con el bebé en brazos — ¿Quién es esta muchacha tan bonita? Ya sé. Tú eres Linda

— Sí, es un gusto conocerte

— El gusto es mío — le sonrió

— ¿Ese es el bebé? — pregunto ella, acercándose al nene

— Sí ¿quieres cargarlo? — ella acepto encantada

— Mira Aldi, es tan hermoso. Cuando tengamos el nuestro va a ser igual de bello

— ¿Van a tener un bebé?

— Es el plan Mu — contesto Aldebarán — pero para más adelante — Linda sonrió

— Hola — saludo Shiryu llegando al encuentro de los recién llegados, intento decir algo más pero las palabras se le ahogaron cuando se percató de Linda — Hola — le dijo como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza

— Hola — saludo ella con una bella y amplia sonrisa

— Hola — volvió a decir él

— Ya dijiste eso — le comento ella divertida

— ¿Sí? Digo, hola

— ¡Suficiente Shiryu! — Soltó Mu un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del dragón — Discúlpalo Linda, él es, un poco idiota

— No te preocupes, siempre les pasa lo mismo a los hombre cuando me ven, a Aldi le paso ¿cierto mi conejito?

— Tuve una especie de hiperventilación cuando la conocí, pero sus bellas manos, me ayudaron a superar todo, mi timidez sirvió para conquistarla

— Mi Aldi, es un sueño

— Hola — volvió a soltar Shiryu y todos se le quedaron viendo

— Ya hay ciertas cosas que te puedes ir llevando Aldebarán — comento Mu — tú me dirás cuando quieres empezar a llevar todo a tauro

— Ya mismo — contesto el grandote — con Linda queremos empezar a organizar todo para mañana recibir a esta preciosidad sin tanto problema

— Perfecto — dijo Mu — ¿Shiryu, puedes ayudar a Alde? Yo me encargo del bebé

— Hola — volvió a decir el pelinegro, Mu tuvo ganas de matarlo mientras que Aldebarán y Linda sonreían — digo, sí yo ayudo, encantando de ayudar

Muchas de las cosas ya estaban listas, Aldebarán y Shiryu tomaron sus respectivos lugares y en compañía de Linda se dirigieron a Tauro.

— Todo este lugar es muy bonito — comento la mujer subiendo las largas escaleras

— Buenos días — saludo Shun quien venía bajando — Hola — saludo a la chica

— Hola — sonrió ella — ¿Tú eres?

— Yo, eh…mi nombre ¿Qué?

— Él es Shun — contesto Aldebarán — Vamos muchachos, ni porque nunca hubieran visto una chica — Shun se sonrojo — Bueno, Shun es un muchacho muy tímido y tierno, ni siquiera tiene un mal pensamiento, es un chico muy noble — continuo avergonzando más a Andrómeda — es un muchacho muy puro y gentil

— Gracias Aldebarán — comento el peliverde y muy molesto continuo con su camino

— ¿Qué hice?

— Amor, creo que lo ofendiste

— Pero si no dije nada malo de él

— Tal vez solo tenía afán — tranquilizo Shiryu — no le prestes atención, molestar a Shun no es sencillo 

**_ En un Salón  _ **

En el salón una mesa grande se encontraba. En ella, habían varias escarapelas muy elegantes, Alejandra miraba con detenimiento los elementos. Shun fue el primer en llegar.

— Alejandra, hola — saludo Andrómeda aun indispuesto, estaba harto de que todo el mundo pensara que él era un tonto incapaz de hacer algo interesante

— Hola Shun ¿Cómo estás? — le saludo Alejandra observando la incomodidad del joven

— Bien ¿Y tú?

— Yo estoy bien, pero. Tú no estás bien

— Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, no pasa nada, nunca pasa nada — resoplo

— De acuerdo — comento ella. En casos así era mejor no insistir — Vas a estar toda la mañana con Naomi, tengo que arreglar unas cosas son Saori; Shaina llegara en la tarde, espero estar aquí para entonces.

— Buenos días — saludo Naomi entrenando al salón

— Hola — saludo la pelinegra — les explico rápidamente, en estas tarjetas hay dos espacios en blanco, uno donde va el nombre de la persona a la que va dirigida y la otra es para poner el nombre del amigo. En esta lista — continuo mientras les mostraba unos papeles — está la combinación que hizo Shion. Entonces por ejemplo: Una tarjeta va dirigida a Shun, su nombre va en el primer espacio — les dijo señalando la escarapela — y Shun se va encontrar con Naomi, el nombre de Naomi va el siguiente espacio, y luego tienen que hacer una tarjeta al contrario, Naomi en el primer espacio y Shun en el segundo.

— Porque una tarjeta es para Shun y la otra es para mí — corroboro Naomi — ¿Por qué tan complicado? Pudieron habernos llamado a todos, para reunirnos por parejas

— Eso es lo que quería. Pero Saori quiere algo más organizado. La idea es que las tarjetas les lleguen a todos un día antes del taller

— ¿Todos estamos en estas listas? — quiso saber Shun

— Todos, cada miembro del Santuario, doncellas, escuderos, Athena, el patriarca, yo. Todos. Shion demoro mucho haciendo esta lista. Les encargo, tengo que ir con Saori ¿tiene alguna duda? — Ambos negaron — De acuerdo me voy, nos vemos más tarde — se despidió

**_ Afueras del Salón _ **

— ¡Oiga, niña venezolana! — Soltó una voz chillona — la he estado buscando desde hace días — Alejandra quien acababa de salir del salón se quedó mirándolo — espero que toda su idea de estos talleres no sean más que una artimaña para quitarme a mi hombre

— ¡Misty! — Soltó ella — ¡No soy venezolana! ¡Y no estoy planeado ninguna artimaña para quitarle a nada a nadie! — le dijo emprendiendo el camino

— Eso espero niña — acoto él — porque no quiero tener problemas con usted. Shaka me ama y yo lo amo a él. Así que si sus intenciones son otras, está bien perdida

— ¿Pero qué es lo que veo acá? — Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos — parece ser un caso de obsesión y celos enfermizos

— ¿Qué? — se molesto

— Que sí es verdad que su amor es tan grande, no debería preocuparse porque una mujer normal le quite a su hombre — explico acercándose más a él — por lo tanto solo puedo asumir que usted es una persona insegura y celosa, incapaz de confiar en su pareja. Usted es el típico hombre que quiere tener a su pareja lejos de todo el mundo, obsesionado porque no se vaya de su lado, y todo eso, porque usted tiene miedo de sí mismo. Que piensa y cree que cualquiera es superior a usted y que Shaka fácilmente lo puede reemplazar. Tenga un poquito de amor propio Misty, quiérase un poquito — el plateado intento protestar — no se preocupe, por mí no tiene que preocuparse — finalizo alejándose del hombre quien se quedó helado ante aquellas palabras

**….**

Alejandra iba de camino hacia los templos, estaba molesta con su encuentro con Misty y es que desde que había conocido al idiota ese, no hacía más que cambiarle de nacionalidad y culparla de querer quitarle a Shaka, y ni siquiera estaba segura que entre Misty y Shaka hubiera algo, porque era difícil de creer que el santo de virgo tuviera tan malos gustos; los dos eran muy diferentes, y ella estaba segura que ambos congeniaban tan bien como el agua y el aceite.

Pero bueno, casos se han visto y relaciones toxicas hay en todo lado, por lo menos había puesto en su lugar al imbécil de Lagarto.

— Señorita Alejandra se ve molesta — le dijo una voz muy cerca que la hizo brincar — lo siento mucho, no era mi intención asustarla — le dijo divertido

— Shaka ¿Shaka?

— Sí ese es mi nombre ¿Qué la tiene tan molesta?

— Misty 

— Sé que a veces puede llegar hacer un poco engreído, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo es amable ¿la estuvo molestando? ¿Está enojado porque usted tiene un cabello mucho más hermoso?

— No — dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa — no le caigo bien, pero no me prestes atención, no quiero que tengas más problemas con él

— No sabía que tenía problemas con Misty. No recuerdo haberle hecho nada

— Seguramente es un secreto, soy una tonta. Lo lamento — Shaka quedo muy confundido — Tengo que hacerte una pregunta — Shaka espero, ya estaban cerca a las escaleras de Aries — ¿Tú y…?

— ¡Aleja hola! — Bajo corriendo Saori — ¡Vámonos ya, es muy tarde!

— Señorita Athena — llamo preocupado Shaka — no es adecuado que se vayan las dos solas

— No te preocupes Shaka — le tranquilizo Saori — Seiya nos acompaña. Adiós — finalizo llevándose casi a rastras a Alejandra

**_ En el Salón  _ **

— Empecemos con esto — sugirió la pelirroja — ¿Cómo nos organizamos? ¿Tomamos cada uno una hoja para hacer las dos tarjetas de cada pareja? ¿O tú haces una y yo hago la otra?

— Yo creo que es mejor cada uno tome un listado

— Perfecto, empecemos

Ambos tomaron asiento, un grupo de escarapelas un bolígrafo y un listado para iniciar con su labor. Se sentaron separados el uno del otro. Shun estaba muy entretenido en su trabajo, intentando olvidar el mal sabor dejado por las palabras de Aldebarán, y es que a pesar de que Shun era un muchacho noble, él no entendía porque las personas no podían tomarlo en serio. Era como si su bondad lo encasillara en un mundo de ensueño, donde solo él podía existir.

Sí, Shun era un buen chico, no pensaba en hacerle daño a nadie, nunca era irrespetuoso ni mucho menos, pero él estaba empezando a cansarse que todo el mundo pensara que él era una especia de hombre santo incapaz de hacer algo malo. Y no es que Shun pensara que ser malo era algo bueno, no, para nada. Lo que en verdad pasaba es que esa nobleza y ese corazón puro, lleno de amor para todos, de alguna forma u otra le había otorgado algo de soledad. Porque nadie absolutamente nadie quería estar con una persona que todo el tiempo les estaba recordando lo importante que era cumplir con las normas.

Y además Shun ya estaba en esa edad, en la que sus sentimientos y especialmente sus hormonas estaban empezando a ser mella en él. Sí, tal vez se había demorado o más bien había ignorado su instinto. Pero ahora a sus 19 años, Shun, todo un hombre, ya no tenía pensamientos muy nobles que digamos, porque como todo hombre. También pensaba en chicas.

Pero estaba ese pequeñísimo problema. Shun, nunca había estado con una mujer. Es que el chico de verdad era tan noble que cuando tenía el mínimo pensamiento impuro, rápidamente lo borraba de su mente. Pero él quería eso, como todos.

Pero era un chico bueno.

¿Cómo tomar a la chica y hacer que se enamorara? De seguro, él sería el típico hombre amable y comprensivo a la que su novia, le pondría el cuerno todo el tiempo.

Suspiro, era un aprendiz en el campo de interacción entre hombres y mujeres, y lo más cercano a un acercamiento de ese tipo, había sido con June, su mejor amiga, y Saori, otra amiga, solo amigas, y lo mucho que había logrado era abrazarlas, pero nada más.

Volvió a suspirar, levanto su vista y observo a Naomi entretenida en su trabajo, la contemplo por largo tiempo, vio su pelo rojo brillante y sus ojos cobrizos escondidos debajo de unas largas pestañas. Se preguntó que tantos secretos escondía esa mujer, y se detuvo en su boca roja y le pareció provocativa.

Atento a sus pensamientos meneo la cabeza para sacar todas esas ideas de su mente, y se regañó a sí mismo por andar creyendo que tal vez él seria del gusto y del interés de Naomi. Volvió a suspirar, tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa Shun? — El joven solo negó y volvió a su labor — ¿Andrómeda tienes novia? — pregunto, él se sonrojo 

— No — contesto, y por alguna razón empezó a molestarse, no quería más bromas sin sentido de absolutamente nadie

— Pero si eres un hombre muy guapo

— No tengo tiempo para eso — intento evadir la conversación, no quería molestarse con ella. Podría ser grosero y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

— ¿Te gusta alguien Shun? — El peliverde solo la miro tímidamente, por un momento sintió que Naomi podía leer su alma — ¿Quién es?

— Nadie, no me gusta nadie — contesto nervioso

— Sé cuando alguien me miente, más cuando se trata de un hombre y tú mi amorcito, me mientes

— No quiero ser grosero, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia — continuo llenando las tarjetas

— Entiendo. Te gusta alguien, pero no has sido capaz de hacer nada, porque eres…

— Muy tímido — finalizo él rápidamente

— Virgen — Shun se sonrojo aún más — sí que lo eres

— ¿Cómo podrías saber eso?

— Entiendo que hayan personas tímidas, pero muchas veces esa timidez es por no saber cómo tratar con el sexo opuesto — explico levantándose hacia al chico — y si no sabes tratar, y acercarte al sexo opuesto, es porque no has probado los menesteres del amor — le dijo al oído, Shun se puso aún más nervioso — lo único que necesitas es salir de ese problema, y será más sencillo para ti, practicar y acortejar a las mujeres, o a la chica que te gusta ¿no estás cansado de ser subestimado?

— Sí, todo el mundo piensa que soy un niño — la miro a los ojos mientras ella lo abrazaba por detrás — para mí no es sencillo, simplemente me congelo y no puedo decir nada. Muchas deben de creer que soy idiota

— Y pedirle a una amiga que te ayude con eso es muy difícil — Shun enarco una ceja — Yo te ayudo. Sí tú quieres — le comento resbalando sus manos por el pecho del guerrero — Solo sí quieres

— ¿Tú crees que lo necesito? — quiso saber ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

— Mi niño, eres muy guapo, las chicas deben caer a tus pies, pero si no sabes cómo amarlas, estas perdido y serás virgen para siempre

— Pero todos alguna vez han sido vírgenes — comento mientras ella desapuntaba la camisa de Andrómeda

— Pero todos se han quitado ese problema de encima — le dijo mirándolo nuevamente — menos tu — finalizo acercando sus labios a los de él — ¿quieres mi ayuda?

— Sí, si la quiero — _“ya que más da”_ pensó

**_ Escalinatas entre Aries y Tauro _ **

— Aldebarán, Shiryu ¿Cómo han estado?

— Hola Shaka ¿vienes de guardia? — quiso saber el toro, iba en su tercer vieja de Aries a Tauro, el niño resulto tener muchas cosas

— Sí, y veo que ya te estas preparando para recibir al bebé — comento viendo las cajas que ambos santos llevaban — y tienes un buen ayudante — siguió mirando a Shiryu

— La verdad Mu dijo que yo era un idiota con los niños y que mejor cargara cajas. ¡Shaka! — le llamo disimuladamente y en voz baja le dijo — Aldebarán trajo a su novia, y la chica esta como quiere

— ¿Qué carajos pasa contigo? — soltó virgo en el mismo tono y sus ojos se desviaron a la mujer que los esperaba en la entrada de tauro

— Hola — saludo ella alegremente — tu eres otro amigo de mi Aldi, yo soy Linda

— Déjame ver si entendí. Tu nombre es Linda — ella asintió, acto seguido Shaka se giró a Shiryu bajando la voz — ¿De dónde crees que la saco? ¿De un catálogo? 

— Te lo dije

— No escuche tu nombre

— Disculpa, me llamo Shaka. ¿Necesitan ayuda con algo? — Todos negaron — Bueno que tenga un lindo día, Alde felicidades, que bonita novia

— Gracias Shaka.

**_ En el Salón _ **

Una mano se posó con fuerza sobra la mesa, la cabeza de Naomi se asomó con dificultad, su piel brillo por la humedad y el sudor, y su respiración era ahogada. Shun por su parte se puso de pie con dificultad, le ofreció una mano a Naomi y la ayudo a levantarse.

— ¡Shun! ¡Shun! ¡Eso fue genial!

— ¿Te parece? La primera vez fue muy rápido

— Eso siempre pasa a la primera — soltó una carcajada — ¿Dónde quedo mi blusa?

— La lanzaste por allá — apunto él — ¿Y mi pantalón? — pregunto intentando recuperar el aliento

— Aquí esta — le entrego la prenda — Shun sabes muchas cosas, quien lo diría ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste al final?

— Lo leí por ahí

— Estuvo genial. Termine aprendiendo más yo de ti que tú de mí

— No sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que hicimos hoy

— Pues lo hiciste todo muy bien — se terminó de vestir — eres sorprendente

— Lo sorprendente es que no hemos hecho nada — miro sobre la mesa la cantidad de escarapelas completamente en blanco — a Alejandra no le va a gustar eso

— ¿Piensas que perdimos el tiempo? — Él negó con una pícara sonrisa — sí necesitas más tics no dudes en buscarme — le dijo dándole un sensual beso — ahora a trabajar — y ambos se sentaron intentando aparentar que nada había pasado

Se quedaron en silencio por largo tiempo, intentando concentrarse en su labor, pero ninguno de los dos podía olvidar el encuentro de hacía unos minutos. Cuando Shun se dejó llevar estaba muy nervioso y como lo dijo, al principio todo fue muy rápido, pero Naomi insistió en su talento y como toda una maestra arrastro a Andrómeda y Shun continuo con el encanto y con toda la energía que caracteriza a los jóvenes, siguieron con aquel jugueteo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más.

Naomi estaba satisfecha, cuando se arrojó sobre Shun no se imaginó tener a un buen amante entre sus brazos, el chico la había sorprendido, resulto ser un buen aprendiz y prácticamente la supero dejándola en desventaja. Ese muchacho era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Qué alegría haber coincidido con él.

— ¡Oigan abran la puerta! — Grito una voz de mujer al otro lado — ¿Por qué esta con seguro esta puerta?

Shun se abalanzo a abrirla de inmediato la portezuela.

— Hola Shaina — saludo con naturalidad

— ¿Shun como estas? — Saludo la cobra entrando para ver toda la habitación de forma sospechosa — ¿Naomi? — volvió a mirar a Shun — No, no creo

Shaina entro al recinto, en un principio pensó que Shun estaba haciendo algo malo, pero al meditar mejor las cosas y que se trataba nada más que el santo más puro del Santuario, prefirió dejar sus malos pensamientos de lado. Shun no haría algo malo en su vida, y mucho menos lo haría con Naomi. Conocía los alcances de su amiga, ella misma había seguido los consejos de la pelirroja en un par de ocasiones, pero también conocía la nobleza de Andrómeda.

Si Naomi había intentado seducir al santo de seguro había fallado. Seguro y el pobre niño estaba siendo acosado por aquella mujer perversa y por eso la puerta estaba cerrada. Porque Naomi no tenía limites, si ella quería algo lo conseguía, eran muy pocos los que se le escapaban.

Sin darle importancia al asunto y pensando que había salvado a Shun de la malévola mujer, se sentó en la mesa para ayudar a llenar las dichosas tarjetas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquellos dos no habían hecho ni la mitad del trabajo.

— ¿Esto es una broma? — le pregunto a Naomi ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado molestado al dulce Shun?

— Me quede dormida y llegue hace como diez minutos — comento sin importancia. Shaina se giró hacia Shun

— Yo tuve un pequeño retraso por el camino, también llegue hace poco — pero él lo dijo más nervioso. Shaina pensó que algo no cuadraba en esas historias, alguien le mentía, o seguramente los dos — tengo mucha sed — Shaina arqueo una ceja — Iré por algo de tomar ¿ustedes quieren algo?

— Sí, agua para mí — contesto Naomi, Shaina solo negó, acto seguido Shun salió de la habitación

— ¿Pervertiste a Shun?

— Yo no le hice nada a ese muchacho — Shaina no le creyó — es verdad, no pasó nada entre nosotros

— Que curioso, no sueles negar a un hombre

— Y no estoy negando a Shun, porque nada paso entre nosotros

— Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza — saludo Alejandra — creí que llegaría antes ¿Tuvieron algún problema? — pregunto al ver solo un par de tarjetas marcadas, Shaina miro a Naomi divertida

— Tuvimos una pequeña reunión — hablo la Cobra — los cite un momento y los demore. Pero yo creo que entre todos sacamos este trabajo adelante hoy mismo

— Si, manos a la obra. Saori y Seiya quedaron en venir más tarde. Iré a pedir almuerzo para todos, ya vuelvo — finalizo Alejandra, saliendo de la habitación

— Sabes que Naomi, entiendo que quieras proteger a Shun y espero que no le hagas daño, es un buen muchacho

— Tranquila, no se va a enamorar de mí

— Eso espero, por otro lado. No vaya ser que la enamorada sea otra, ese chico es encantador

— No claro que no

**_ Templo de Aries _ **

Ya era de noche.

Mu paseaba con el bebé en brazos por toda la habitación, esa era la última noche con el nene y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, solo una semana había estado con tan adorable criatura y en solo una semana aquel niño le había robado el corazón.

— Resultaste ser un ladronzuelo a pesar de todo — le dijo mirando sus pequeñas manitas — te extrañare mucho, Pero Alde y Linda van a cuidar bien de ti, pasare a visitarte todos los días — el bebé lo miraba atento — pórtate bien, no quiero que digan que te malcríe — el nene sonrió, un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto llamo su atención — Pasa — solicito, Kiki entro en el cuarto — hola

— Maestro Mu, acabaron de llegar las invitaciones para la actividad — Mu coloco al nene en la cuna y se dispuso a recibir la tarjeta — es mañana — Aries se sorprendió — Es sola una hora. Todos vamos a estar ahí así, que no quieren hacernos perder el tiempo

— ¿Te toco con alguien interesante?

— Con un aprendiz que llego hace algunos días, yo me hablo con casi todos — Mu sonrió — ¿y a usted con quien le toco? — quiso saber al ver que su maestro no habría la tarjeta

Mu se dispuso a leer el contenido de la misma.

_Mi querido santo Mu de Aries._

_Te invito el día de mañana a compartir un delicioso refrigerio al lado de una persona maravillosa. Tendras la oportunidad de conocer a un nuevo amigo y compartir al lado de alguien que te cambiara el día con una grata sonrisa._

_No olvides ser muy puntal. Debes llegar al campo de entrenamiento de los aprendices a las 4 de la tarde y buscar a…_

— No puede ser — pronuncio separando sus ojos del papel

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llego la novia de Aldebarán, a Shun le hicieron la vuelta y Alejandra va a matar a cierto lagarto muy molesto. 
> 
> No hubo lemon, y por ahora no pienso incluirlo, pueden haber algunas escenas picantes, malos entendidos, lenguaje vulgar, bromas, insinuaciones, corazones rotos, aventuras, desventuras, romances, amistades, desvaríos, pero por ahora el lemon no jajajaja bueno, tal vez lo haya pero no prometo nada. 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo, el próximo turno es de Aldebarán ¿le quedaran ganas de tener uno propio?


	6. ¿Amigos?

**6\. ¿Amigos?**

Mu caminaba con el bebé entre sus brazos, a su lado Shiryu llevaba algunas cosas del nene, ese día aquel pequeñín empezaría su rutina al lado del gran toro. Subieron las escalinatas hacia la segunda casa, era muy temprano y al lemuriano ya empezaba hacerle falta aquel chiquitín.

A la entrada de templo de Tauro esperaba con una amplia sonrisa Aldebarán y Linda. Los dos abrazados esperaban como un par de padres a la salida del colegio. Mu se contagió de su felicidad y conmovido por ver a su buen amigo al lado de una bella chica sonrió también, por otro lado Shiryu suspiro tan profundo, que el lemuriano pensó que el pobre se había quedado sin aire.

— Muchachos buenos días — saludo alegremente el brasileño mientras Linda tomaba entre sus brazos al bebé

— Es tan hermoso — soltó ella enternecida

— Alde, tú me dirás si desarmamos la cuna para subirla o la traemos así — sugirió Mu

— No creo que haya necesidad desmotarla. Nosotros bien la podemos subir hasta acá sin ningún problema — comento Aldebarán

— Perfecto, entonces vamos por ella y el resto de cosas — pidió el lemuriano — vamos Shiryu — el pelinegro reacciono ante un golpe del pelilla

— Voy con ustedes

— No es necesario Alde, nosotros traemos todo — acoto Mu

— Entre más manos mejor, vamos — volvió a decir el grandote

— Les tendré un delicioso desayuno cuando terminen — les dijo la chica mientras ellos bajaban por las escaleras

— Linda está muy emocionada con el bebé, es una buena mujer, ella es maestra de un jardín infantil en el pueblo

— Tiene experiencia con niños, eso es bueno Alde — señalo Mu, mirando de reojo a Shiryu — eres muy afortunado — el pelinegro torció la boca

— Ayer también muchos me visitaron. Todos querían ver el cuarto del bebé — comento alegremente

— ¿Todos querían ver el cuarto del bebé o querían ver a linda?

Aldebarán medito sobre la pregunta hecha por Shiryu y no fue hasta que el pelinegro hizo esa afirmación que él se dio cuenta de la realidad.

— ¡Malditos! — Soltó, Dragón y Aries no pudieron evitar reírse — ¡Son unos malditos!

— Ya debes estar acostumbrado — le consoló Mu

— Un poco. Tengo una novia hermosa, cuando voy con ella por la calle muchos desvían la mirada al verme a mí, pero aquí no pasa lo mismo, o por lo menos no entre mis compañeros dorados quienes no tienen temor de dios.

Los tres hombres llegaron a la primera casa, tomaron el resto de cosas del niño y volvieron a Tauro. Después de acomodar todo en el cuarto del pequeño, desayunar alegremente con Linda y darle unos últimos consejos a Aldebarán, Shiryu y Mu emprendieron el camino de regreso. 

— Bueno Mu extrañare estar en Aries

— Pero ahora ya puedes dedicarle tiempo a Shunrei — le comento el lemuriano bajando las escaleras hacia su templo

— Sí, debo aprovechar el tiempo con ella, ahora que casi no nos vemos como antes; el maestro Dohko está pensando en pedirle vivir en el Santuario

— Que bueno, así estaría al lado de sus personas favoritas

— No es la primera vez que se lo pedimos, ella simplemente se rehúsa

— Tal vez, necesita que la convenzas — le comento atento a su reacción

— Pero yo eh intentando hacerlo, ella simplemente no quiere — Mu se dio por vencido

— Espero no sea demasiado tarde

— ¿Para qué?

— Para cuando ella tome una decisión

**_ Templo de Tauro  _ **

Linda y Aldebarán llevaban un par de horas en compañía del pequeño, como padres primerizos estaban atentos a todos los movimientos del nene.

— Es hermosos, deberíamos llamarlo Querubín — anuncio Linda sentada al lado de Aldebarán en la sala

— Pero amor, nosotros no somos los padres, no es adecuado ponerle un nombre

— Pero no lo vamos a estar llamando bebé, además Querubín es como un apodo, porque él es un ángel — continuo dándole un beso al pequeño — alguien necesita un cambio de pañal

— Yo lo hago — pidió muy contento

— De acuerdo, vamos al cambiador — La pareja se adentró al cuarto del bebé, la cuna y todas las cosas de este estaban pulcramente organizadas — Aquí vamos — anuncio acostando al nene — Muy bien ¿estás listo? — El toro asintió — bien, retira el pantalón con mucho cuidado — el santo hizo como se le pido

— ¡Ay! ¡Huele muy mal! — dijo casi mareado

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Es un pequeño humanito — se divirtió ella — bien vamos a retirar el pañal — Alde palideció, pero como todo un hombre asintió intentando no perder la compostura — ¿Ves esas cintas? — El hombre afirmo — hay que levantarlas para retirar el pañal

— De acuerdo — acto seguido retiro las cintas, levantando un poco el pañal — ¡Que mal huele esto! — Linda no pudo evitar carcajearse

— Vamos hombre, puedes pelear hasta la muerte y te va a ganar un pañal

— Esto es horrible

— Ten cuidado, no vayas a ensuciar todo, con una sola mano, toma las piernas del nene, para levantarlo y sacar el pañal — continuo con las instrucciones — con mucho cuidado — el hombre obedeció — muy bien — le dijo recibiendo el la maloliente prenda — ahora, hay que limpiar

— ¿Lo bañamos?

— No vamos a bañar al bebé cada vez que haga popo — Alde la miro sin entender — para eso, existe esto — señalo el tarro de pañitos húmedos, inmediatamente le entrego uno de los elementos — limpia — el toro respiro profundo y continuo su labor y después de un rato finalizo con la limpieza — Cielo, con tres pañitos era más que suficiente, casi acabas con todo el tarro — el hombre se encogió de hombros — pero lo hiciste muy bien, es importante que quede bien limpio. Bien hora de ponerle un pañal nuevo — comento mientras tomaba uno de la bolsa, pero sin darse cuenta este término cayendo y mientras ella se agachaba para recogerlo Aldebarán recibió un fuerte chorro de un líquido caliente en la cara

— ¡No! — Grito, Linda se puso rápidamente de pie y cubrió la fuga — No puede ser, estoy lleno de pis — Linda no paraba de reírse — ¿Te parece divertido?

— Los varones suelen hacer eso

— Tendré que darme tres baños

— No exageres, más bien ponle el pañal rápido antes de que tengamos otro accidente, mira esta parte va hacia abajo, dale

Aldebarán suspiro, tomo el pañal y tal como le explico su novia, coloco la prenda mientras ella le quitaba el exceso de orina de la cara.

— Ya está — le dijo entregándole el niño a la mujer — voy a ducharme — y desapareció como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras Linda no dejaba de burlarse

— Que malo eres peque — le dijo al bebé — vamos por tu mamila

**_ Unos minutos después en la concina de Tauro _ **

— Te tomaste tu tiempo — le dijo Linda a Aldebarán quien entraba bien bañado a la cocina

— El olor a orina no se quitaba

— Tampoco era para tanto. Amor si decidimos seguir adelante con nuestros planes, tendras que acostumbrarte a estar lleno de orina y vomito

— ¿Vomito? — palideció

— Sí, los niños vomitan, a veces encima de uno

— Sabes que, mejor adoptemos un nene de 18 años

— ¡Ay, Aldi! — se rieron los dos

— Buenos días — saludo una anciana mujer

— Señora Elvira, como esta — la recibió el toro — le presento a mi novia, Linda

— Entonces tú no eres el padre del chamaco

— Claro que no, pero estoy feliz de compartir con el nene

— Yo pase a mirar como ibas con el nene, pero veo que estas en buena compañía, nadie mejor que Linda para ayudarte

— ¿Acaso, se conocen?

— Sí mi Aldi, soy profesora de uno de los nietos de la señora Elvira

— Eso es genial — ambas mujeres sonrieron — ¿Señora Elvira, usted también está invitada a la actividad?

— Sí mijito — soltó la mujer indignada — como si no tuviera nada que hacer, me ponen a perder el tiempo por allá ¿ustedes que van hacer con el bebé?

— Yo me quedare con él mientras Aldi asiste al taller, igual solo es una hora

— Y no podría estar en mejores manos ese pequeñín. Me preocupa más, el par de tarados que siguen. Uno bien desentendido y el otro bien incompetente

— Señora Elvira, no tiene que hablar así de los gemelos — pidió el toro

— Mijito, que usted no sabe cómo son las cosas en este lugar. Bueno, los dejo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a la dichosa actividad esa ¡Que pérdida de tiempo!

**_ Campo de Entrenamiento Aprendices _ **

— Necesito que todas queden uniformes — pido Alejandra, ella, Saori, Marín, Narella y Harold colaboraban en los arreglos para el respectivo taller que se llevaría acabo en un par de horas — aún faltan muchas cosas muchachos

— _Mi Doc mire estas fotos tan geniales_

— _Excelente Harold, me gustaría una desde ese ángulo…_

— Niñita cubana — llamo una voz

— _Ya llego este_ — Dijo en voz baja la morena — ¿Qué quiere Misty? — quiso saber mirando al recién llegado

— ¿Se puede saber porque en esta actividad no quede con mi pareja?

— Porque la idea es que se reúnan con personas que no frecuentan, pero si tiene algún problema con eso, bien puede comunicárselo a la Saori — señalo hacia la pelilla — ella fue la que autorizo la actividad, o bien puede ir con el señor Shion, él fue quien formo las parejas — Misty hizo un gesto de disgusto

— Entonces no se puede hacer nada — ella negó, el por su lado miro todo el campo — debieron haber hecho esto en un lugar cerrado, si llega llover nos vamos a mojar. Además, la actividad es muy tarde

— Que buenas ideas tiene usted, me gusta mucho su forma de pensar — le comunico Alejandra a Misty — Porque no me hace un favor. Las anota en un papelito y me las envía la semana pasaba cuando me importaba — el hombre la miro disgustado — si no tiene nada bueno que decir, y no se va a quedar a colaborar, le agradecería que se ahorre sus comentarios y se retire por donde llego

— Definitivamente a usted niña le hace falta clase — le dijo mientras hacía ondear su cabello con ayuda de su mano — adiós, espero que la actividad le salga bien — finalizo alejándose del lugar

— _A esa garbimba lo que aguanta es darle piso_ — le dijo Harold

— _Picarlo y esparcirlo por todo Grecia_

— _¡Uy parecerita, usted es de las mías!_ — Comento alegre — _Yo pensé que usted como es una doctora, no conocía de venganza ¿pero sabe que aguanta? Matarlo mientras duerme_

— _¡Nooo, parce! Paila, esos hombres duerme con un ojo abierto_

— _Entonces mejor llevémoslo a Bogotá y dejémoslo perdido en el centro_

— _Que buena idea_

— _Una preguntica ¿Quién es la pareja de ese?_

— _Sinceramente no te puedo decir_ — Harold hizo un puchero — _le verdad no sé si lo que afirma él, es cierto o es una relación secreta. Prefiero no divulgar nada para que no hayan malos entendidos._

— _¿Insinúa que yo voy a andar de chismoso? No china. Lo que pasa es que a mi gusta tener a la gente informada_ — Alejandra soltó una sonora carcajada

— Sí la señorita ya dejo chismear, me gustaría que me ayudara a terminar con esto. Los refrigerios llegan en media hora — pido Saori con las manos en la cintura, fingiendo disgusto

— _Harold, ayúdame a tomar el resto de fotos_ — el hombre se marchó hacer su trabajo

**….**

El tiempo paso rápidamente, gracias a la ayuda de todos, el terreno quedo listo para iniciar la actividad que todos esperaban; a lo largo del campo habían mantas de colores sobre el suelo para cada pareja. Sobre una mesa enorme y custodiada por meseros se encontraba a la disposición de los invitados variedad de comida.

Las personas que ayudaron con la logística se encontraban sentadas sobre alguna de las telas, mientras que Alejandra y Saori le daban instrucciones a los meseros.

Poco a poco los miembros del Santuario fueron llegando uno por uno, y por indicaciones se fueron acomodando en las mantas para esperar a sus compañeros. Shaina caminaba entre las telas buscando a quien sería su pareja en esa actividad. Cuando por fin lo vio lo encontró distraído mirando lo lejano. Suspiro, realmente no sabía cómo iba ser esa reunión.

— Hola Shaka — saludo, el hombre se puso de pie

— Bienvenida — le dijo con una grata sonrisa — ¿te quieres sentar?

— Claro que sí — se acomodó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas — que buen lugar — le dijo viendo que estaban un poco apartados de los demás

— Estuve aquí toda la noche para tomar el mejor lugar de todos — le comento con una ligera sonrisa, Shaina le imito

— ¿Ah sí? — continuo con la broma — No te lo puedo creer. Debió haber una fila impresionante

— Ni te imaginas, le daba toda la vuelta al campo — ambos rieron — ¿Quieres tomar tu refrigerio ya? — Ella acepto — Perfecto, voy por él. Tú cuida de nuestro rincón especial

— Por supuesto, de aquí nadie me moverá

Shaina vio a Shaka partir hacia la mesa, sonrió tranquila, había esperando un encuentro incómodo y aburrido, pero virgo la había recibido de una forma muy grata, algo que ella no se imaginó debido a la personalidad hermética del hombre. Se relajó en su puesto, después de todo sería una hora agradable.

— Esta comida esta deliciosa — comento la chica, Shaka había llegado bastante rápido

— No debe ser de por acá

— Seguro la señorita Athena la trajo de la ciudad. Cuéntame Shaka, como es tema aun, y yo soy curiosa ¿Eres el papá del bebe?

— No — contesto, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta — muy seguro de eso — ella lo miro incrédula — es verdad

— No te creo ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

— Ninguna realmente, pero llevo mucho tiempo haciendo celibato

— ¿Celibato? ¿Y a propósito?

— ¿Y porque más se haría un celibato?

— Shaka, pero…si estas rebueno — Shaka se sonrojo — además eres hombre ¿no te hace falta?

— A veces sí, pero para eso está la meditación

— ¡Ja! No te creo — él la miro interesado — conozco tu secreto

— ¿Ah sí?

— Estas maldito

— Interesante, cuéntame más

— Veras. Existe la leyenda que dice que si brindas incorrectamente, tendras diez años de mal sexo. Claro está, que la forma adecuada de brindar, es con la mano izquierda y mirando a los ojos. Seguramente fallaste en algo tan simple — explico con picardía

— Que astuta eres. Yo tratando de ocultar algo tan vergonzoso y tú en unos minutos lo descubriste

— Soy buena en lo que hago

— Eso es aún más interesante

— Y cuantos años te faltan para que se rompa la maldición

— Tres largos años. Preferí dedicarme al celibato en vez de tener diez años de mal sexo

— Pobre hombre

— En realidad sufro mucho — ambos se echaron a reír

**….**

Mu suspiro tanto que sentía que con cada suspiro una parte de su vida se esfumaba. Al principio la actividad lo tenía sin preocupaciones, pero después de ver que le tocaba reunirse con una persona que no le simpatizaba empezó a sentirse indispuesto y un tanto molesto.

Ella lo esperaba ya con ambos refrigerios sobre una tela roja, el lemuriano volvió a suspirar, la miro por un momento y saludo.

— Hola Naomi — llamo su atención, ella estaba distraída mirando su entorno

— Hola Mu, toma asiento — él acepto de mala gana — aquí está tu refrigerio

— Gracias — soltó incomodo, ella lo observo detenidamente

— ¿Te incomoda la actividad? — él solo la miro con indiferencia — ¿te incomodo yo? — Mu se alertó, no pensaba ser tan obvio — Ya sabía que no te agradaba — comento ella sin preocupaciones — ¿puedo saber por qué?

— No me tomes a mal, no es nada de eso

— Mu, por favor, no soy una tonta — el hombre suspiro

— No sé porque me desagradas, simplemente no me caes bien

— ¿Sin una razón? — Él se encogió de hombros — me mientes — Mu abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido, que buena era ella descubriendo verdades — algo te hice, tal vez… ¿te acose mucho? Pero yo jamás te eh acosado. Siempre me avades y me miras con desprecio

— Lo lamento, yo…— resoplo, por eso no quería ir a esa actividad

— ¿Te gusta alguien y tal vez yo tuve algo con ese alguien? — Ella lo miro atenta y él se sonrojo — es eso — intento protestar — ¿Quién es? Tal vez no haya pasado nada con esa persona. Tu tal vez estas malentendiendo las cosas — guardo largo silencio — ¿Es hombre o mujer?

— Sí, a ti te gustan ambos — sonó despectivo

— ¿Te molesta?

— ¡No! — Contesto rápidamente — tu eres libre de tener los gustos que quieras mientras no dañen a nadie; Naomi lo siento, soy un grosero, tratemos de pasar esta hora tranquilamente. Tú no tienes la culpa de mis problemas. No me caes bien y no sabría decirte por qué. No nos amarguemos el rato, tal vez lo único que necesito es concerté. Cambiemos de tema ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— De acuerdo. Hablemos del bebé ¿Cómo te fue con él?

— Muy bien es un niño adorable — sonrió

— ¿Eres el padre?

— No, estoy totalmente seguro de eso

— ¿Y quién crees que sea? — pregunto más animada al ver que Mu se había relajado un poco

— Tengo varios en la lista ¿Quieres escuchar?

— Desde luego que sí

**….**

— ¿Marín cómo has estado? — Pregunto Saga comiendo un sándwich, frente a él águila quien no había probado bocado se encontraba

— Bien, muy bien

— Pues no te ves bien — ella lo miro furiosa — ¡No me malentiendas! me refiero a que te notas triste

— Supongo que ya todos saben la historia de Aioria — Saga hizo un gesto dándole la razón — no sé ni cómo sentirme

— Disculpa que me entrometa. Pero tal vez Aioria no te fue infiel

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Saga pudo sentir que el cosmos de su compañera subía abruptamente

— ¡Por favor no me mates! — Ella se calmó y lo miro disgustada — él no recuerda lo que paso esa noche — Marín enarco una ceja — Sí, bebió de más, tanto hasta perder la razón, y simplemente no sabe que paso

— Lo más probable es que tuvo algo con ella, y que el niño es su hijo

— Yo tengo mis dudas, porque cuando uno está muy borracho no funciona igual — Marín lo fulmino con la mirada — lo que quiero decir, es que deberías darle el beneficio de la duda. Él y Milo piensa ir a buscar respuestas

— ¿Cuándo?

— Sera después del turno de Milo, no podemos salir antes de cuidar al bebé

— Para entonces mi odio abra aumentado más

— O abra disminuido

— Pues no lo voy a perdonar hasta que no me aclare bien las cosas. Si él es padre del niño lo dejare ir en paz, que siga su vida al lado de su nene, pero si no es el papá, necesito una muy buena disculpa, y una buena explicación

— ¿Por qué no vas tú con ellos?

— No, claro que no — tomo aire — Saga, yo nunca hablo contigo y se supone que esta actividad es para tener nuevos amigos, cambiemos de tema — medito sus palabras ¿De qué hablar con él? — ¿Tienes novia? ¿O novio? — Saga sonrió

**….**

— Shiryu, no me simpatizas y yo no te simpatizo, pero intentemos tener una hora agradable — le dijo mirando al distraído Dragón — ¿Quieres mirarme? ¿Qué es lo que tanto ves? — Desvió su vista hacia donde Shiryu veía — ¿A tu novia?

— No es mi novia, Argol — volvió a la realidad — es mi hermana

— Entonces eres un enfermo — Shiryu quiso matarlo — ¿Si es tu hermanita, porque la miras tan lascivamente?

— Nunca la he mirada de esa forma

— ¡Ay, sí tú! ¿Entonces porque esa mirada celosa? Estas que matas a fénix; a propósito ¿Qué hace fénix acá?

— Eso quisiera saber yo — resoplo molesto — nunca participa en ninguna actividad y ahora está ahí sentando hablando con Shunrei

— ¡Tu hermanita la que te gusta! — soltó con ironía

— La considero mi hermana porque crecimos juntos, nada más, y estoy muy preocupado por las intenciones que pueda tener Ikki

— ¿Ikki es un mal tipo? — Quiso saber, él no tenía queja de fénix

— Pues, pues — titubeo, no podía decir algo realmente malo del hombre — a veces es tanto lunático y despreocupado. Shun, sufre mucho por él, imagínate a la pobre Shunrei en las mismas

— Yo solo te digo Shiryu, que si te descuidas pierdes, tú eres un buen hombre, que no ve más allá de sus propias narices, pero un buen hombre al fin de cuentas. Si no te pones las pilas vas a perder

— No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando — Argol prefirió ignorarlo

**….**

La actividad finalizo sin problema, la hora paso muy rápido para fortuna de unos y desgracia de otros, el propósito de Saori y Alejandra había salió a pedir de boca. Aunque algunos se fueron disgustados otros quedaron muy felices. Cada quien fue tomando su camino y algunos se quedaron ayudar a levantar el desorden, y otros se quedaron conversando con amigos.

— Alde, nos dirás de una vez ¿Dónde tenías escondido a ese bombón? — Pregunto Aioros — es una chica hermosa

— La conocí en el pueblo — contesto — Debo irme, Linda está sola

— Vete tranquilo, nosotros ayudamos a recoger las telas — miro a su hermano

— Ella me odia — suspiro Aioria levantando las mantas, mientras Aldebarán desaparecía de su vista — me odia hermano

— No te odia, las cosas se solucionaran pronto ¿Milo quieres levantar esas telas? — Pidió al griego el cual estaba mirando al cielo

— No me quiero agachar — Aioros lo vio con cara de pocos amigos — Bueno está bien

— ¿Cómo les fue muchachos? — pregunto Shaka llegando con una cantidad de mantas en los brazos

— Pues no mejor que a ti — contesto Milo — Tú tenías una muy agradable compañía. A mí me tocó con la señora Elvira, y me dijo; que era un imprudente, que no sabía ponerme los pantalones, que debería cortarme el pipi — los demás rieron — y desaparecer del planeta, porque soy un maldito irresponsable que nunca debió haber nacido. Luego se fue y me dejo el resto de la hora solo, porque ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer — finalizo mientras sus compañeros se carcajeaban — Ella me odia

— Mujeres tan divinas, no queda otro camino que adorarlas

— ¡Uy, Aioria Fernández! Vicente debe estar revolcándose en su tumba

— Vicente Fernández no está muerto Aioros — le dijo Milo

— ¿Ah, no? ¡Qué buena onda! tenemos Chente pa rato

— Sí hermano

**xxxx**

— Hey, mamacita — alcanzo Mascara de la Muerte a Naomi — ¿Cómo te fue?

— Pues acabo de corroborar que Mu me odia

— ¿Y eso te molesta?

— No mucho, igual ya había borrado a Mu de mi lista hace bastante tiempo

— ¿Y qué le hiciste al hombre? ¿Te lo dijo?

— No, dice que no sabe, que solo le caigo mal

— Fijo quiere contigo y tu ni la hora le das — sonrió con malicia

— Pero si soy la mujer más fácil del Santuario — Cáncer rio a carcajadas — tu eres un caso aparte, tengo mis limites, no personas comprometidas ni amigos

— ¿Entonces que puede ser? ¿Conquistaste a alguien que le gusta? 

— Sabes que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero no creo que haya sido alguien con el que simplemente haya tenido un encuentro — el italiano la miro curioso — me temo mi querido Ángelo, que se trata de una persona que frecuento, y que de seguro él debe imaginar que pasa algo entre nosotros. Mi lista es corta — Mascara presto atención — Puede ser Marín, Shaina, June, Narella o puede ser Afrodita, o tú mi amor

— Pues si soy yo, tiene muy buenos gustos, pero tendré que romperle el corazón, a mi gustan las niñas como tú — se le acerco — ¿Cuándo me vas a dar alguito?

— Ángelo, aparte de ser mi amigo, eres como mi hermanito menor ¡No pienso dormir con mi hermano menor!

— Soy mayor que tu

— Pues no parece

— Que graciosa, yo en cambio tuve mucha suerte. Esa niña Narella es muy bonita 

— Aléjate de ella — Cáncer quiso protestar — es una buena chica, no le pondrás las manos encima

— ¿Acaso quien crees que soy? ¿Un degenerado maldito acosando lindas niñas? No, solo dije que era linda, no tengo ninguna mala intención con ella, y apenas y la conocí hoy, y me pareció muy adorable

— Cuidado con esas personas adorables, a veces son más fuertes que uno. Por otro lado, Narella lleva tiempo en el Santuario ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora la conoces?

— No lo sé, no la había visto antes. Además, sí yo quisiera tener algo con Narella ¿Qué me lo impediría?

— Ella es un ángel y tu un demonio

— No soy tan demonio, muy en el fondo, tengo algo de bondad

— Eso es verdad, solo te pido que si quieres algo con ella, la trates con cariño y respeto, no le rompas el corazón, porque te mato

— Ya te dije, que no pienso tener nada con ella, solo fue una hora, no me voy a enamorar de alguien en una hora, y soy consciente que la niña está lejos de mi alcance ¡Oye mira eso! — señalo hacia una pareja que conversaba con tranquilidad

— Ya se acabó el taller y esos dos siguen hablando — fijo la chica — Con que a Afrodita le gustan la niñas buenas

— ¿A él no le vas a decir nada? — Fingió enojo — Seika es una buena niña

— Es la hermana del legendario Pegaso, Afrodita vera si quiere meterse en problema — le restó importancia — y cabe aclarar que piscis no es como tú.

— Sí, yo soy un mero macho

— No, él sí es un caballero

— ¡Ay cállate! Tú no sabes nada de caballeros

— Por lo menos sé que tú no eres uno — Ángelo resoplo

**_ Cabañas _ **

Marín se adentró en su cabaña, desde la conversación con Saga su mente no había dejado de dar vueltas, y es que el hecho de que Aioria tal vez no le haya sido infiel la ponía de cierta manera de buen humor, pero no quería ilusionarse, Aioria estaba borracho, no era consciente de sus actos, pudo haber hecho y desecho con esa mujer mientras ella aguardaba pacientemente por su llegada.

Sacudió la cabeza, solo quería borrar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, habían sido unos meses muy duros, y con la llegada del bebé todo se había complicado aún más.

— Marín te ves un poco más tranquila — le dijo Shaina entrando a la cabaña en compañía de June — O tal vez no — lo medito mejor 

— Aunque no lo crean si estoy un poco más tranquila, tuve una conversación muy interesante con Saga

— ¡¿Le pagaras a Aioria con la misma moneda?! — pregunto June alarmada, las otras dos la miraron con sorpresa — ¿Qué? Han estado hablando de esa posibilidad

— Posibilidad que he descartado…en algunas ocasiones

— Y con Saga, hasta yo le hago — Sugirió Shaina, Marín negó

— Pero si estabas de lo más entretenida con Shaka — le dijo June a la cobra — yo te vi

— ¡Uy! Cuenta, cuenta

— Solo estábamos conversando — dijo sonrojada la italiana

— Y reían mucho — comento June

— Resulto ser un hombre muy agradable. Bastante realmente

— Amiga, ten cuidado, porque ese hombre ya le puso el ojo a alguien más — acoto la pelirroja

— ¿Alejandra? — Pregunto con obviedad la cobra — es de esperarse que a Shaka le guste una mujer como ella, es linda, educada, con un gran corazón

— Igual que tu — le hizo ver June, Marín le dio la razón

— Miren, Alejandra a estudiado, tienes mucho conocimientos, con ella se puede quemar cualquier tema, es una mujer delicada, ella es una princesa, yo soy una guerrera, además — continuo antes de ser interrumpida — Shaka y yo solo estuvimos conversando, nos llevamos muy bien, pero no significa nada, suficiente tengo con mis desamores, para que ustedes le agreguen otro más a la lista. Bueno Marín, cuéntanos que te conto Saga

**_ Templo de Tauro _ **

La noche llego rápidamente, y el pequeño Querubín no se quería dormir, Linda había sido muy paciente con el nene, pero Aldebarán estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, el llanto del niño lo tenía preocupado, molesto, nervioso e inseguro.

— Mu me enseño un truco, pero tengo miedo de lastimarlo — le comento a la chica acunando al nene

— Tú no vas a lastimar a nadie Aldi ¿por qué no lo intentas?

— ¿Y si lo lastimo?

— Mira amor, Mu nos dijo que el niño estuvo así las dos primeras noches, pero ya el resto de la semana durmió muy juicioso. Él solo está angustiado por el cambio, estaba muy acostumbrado a Mu

— ¿Le pasara lo mismo con todos los demás? Eso debe ser traumático para él

— No cielo, él se acostumbrara, y te aseguro que será muy rápido, tal vez cuando pase con los gemelos ya se haya hecho a la idea — Aldebarán suspiro — Cielo, tienes dos opciones. O lo calmas como te explico Mu o esperas hasta que se calme solo

— Esta bien lo intentare — dijo poniendo una mano sobre el abdomen del pequeño, concentrándose elevo un poco su cosmos para brindárselo al niño quien inmediatamente dejó de llorar

— Lo ves, solo necesita conocerte — le susurro ella, el niño empezaba a dormirse

— Mejor no hagas ruido — finalizo acomodándolo con mucho cuidado en su cunita

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola; yo asumo que en el Santuario todos tienen que hablar griego, por lo tanto cada vez que Alejandra y Harold sostienen una conversación lo hacen en español, utilizando algunas palabras típicas de Colombia. 
> 
> Colombianismos:  
> Parce o Parecerito: se refiera a un amigo  
> Garbimba: Persona de mala reputación  
> Paila: Una situación desagradable. 
> 
> No tenía planeado muchos encuentros en este capítulo, más que los necesarios; sí se va hablar más delante de otras de las reuniones que tuvimos en este taller, pero serán en Flashback o un tema de conversación casual. 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo.


	7. Malditos Celos

**7\. Malditos Celos**

**_ Templo de Tauro _ **

Había sido una semana tranquila, Aldebarán y Linda superaron satisfactoriamente la misión de cuidar al bebé. El toro no podía sentirse más afortunado, su hermosa novia le ayudo bastante, con paciencia y perseverancia ambos, como una pareja habían salido invictos de aquella prueba y era un hecho que él y ella estarían preparados para lo que sea. 

Dentro de la segunda casa, Aldebarán acunaba a Querubín entre sus grandes brazos, mientras que Linda preparaba la cena. Observando los pequeños ojos del nene, sonrió al ver a su improvisada familia y pensó que todo ello sería una realidad en unos cuantos años.

Recordó cuando conocía a Linda, ella salía del jardín con un grupo de niños sonrientes, apenas la vio se quedó sin habla, la mirada de Aldebarán no era como la de un hombre normal observando a una mujer, no, todo lo contrario, él se enamoró de ella a primera vista, la quiso de inmediato, no por ser hermosa, sino por esa aura bella que iluminaba el día, exactamente su día.

En ese momento, cuando él intento decir algo, se le fueron las palabras, estuvo a punto de un colapso y por poco se desmaya ante ella, pero ella, oh ella, lo atendió de inmediato pidiendo que se acostara en sus piernas mientras él se recuperaba.

¿Cómo olvidar ese día?

A partir de entonces y muy valientemente Aldebarán la invito a salir, y ella acepto, se vieron una vez, dos veces, y así hasta que inicio una bella y fuerte relación. Jamás en la vida, el toro se había sentido tan feliz al lado de alguien; se casaría con ella, eso era un hecho, porque ya había un anillo y ya la propuesta había sido dicha. Un sí y una sonrisa.

Linda usaba la joya en la otra mano, por ahora, porque ninguno de los dos quería anunciar su amor hasta no tener todo listo. Sí, se casarían, pero tenían que arreglar algunas cosas y organizar otras, cuando ya todo estuviera preparado, llegarían las invitaciones. Entonces Aldebarán y Linda homenajearían su amor ante el mundo entero, como esposos, como amigos, como amantes, como un todo.

El santo era feliz, su amor era real y reciproco, y aquella semana al lado de su bella novia le daban más valor y decisión para seguir adelante, los niños vendrían y ellos dos harían su mejor esfuerzo para hacer de sus hijos, personas maravillosas. Ojala los días de paz continuaran así, al lado de ella.

Sonrió y se entristeció, Querubín dejaría el templo de Tauro, y pasaría a manos de los gemelos, se preocupó ¿harían ellos un buen trabajo?

— Debes ser fuerte Querubín — le dijo al nene

**_ Villa Rodorio _ **

Shaina caminaba por las calles del pueblo, estaba allí porque había encontrado a un niño que buscaba desesperadamente a sus padres. Después de mucho investigar la familia se había reunido, y ahora la cobra podía respirar tranquila y continuar con su rutina. Camino con frescura hacia el Santuario, se permitió disfrutar del viento y el sol, estaba serena y satisfecha.

Una esencia conocida llamo su atención, a su encuentro llegaba muy sonriente Shaka, traía en sus manos una bolsa y llevaba puesto ropas de entrenamiento y al igual que ella estaba muy tranquilo disfrutando de un paseo por el pueblo.

— Shaka ¿Cómo estás? — le sonrió alegremente

— Muy bien, comprando algunas cosas — señalo

— Y disfrutando del día

— Así es ¿te diriges al Santuario?

— Sí ¿vamos los dos?

— No podría tener mejor compañía

Caminaron juntos por los largos terrenos que separaban al pueblo del Santuario, entretenidos, conversando y riendo subieron los peldaños para llegar a su destino. Shaina le contaba una anécdota a Shaka, y él estaba tan pendiente de ella que ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien los miraba de forma pesada, cuando la pareja llego delante de aquella persona, se quedaron mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Hola Misty — dijo sin preocupación Shaina, Shaka solo meneo la cabeza a modo de saludo

— Hola — contesto Lagarto molesto, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la cobra

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — quiso saber ella

— No, tranquila — soltó Misty, pero su tono dejo mucho que decir

— ¿Seguro? — estaba vez fue Shaka quien hablo, para él no paso desapercibido la inquietud de su compañero de plata — ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? — y aquellas palabras derritieron el corazón del Lagarto, quien no pudo evitar mirar con idealización al dorado

— Estoy bien — contesto y sintió que le temblaban las piernas

— De acuerdo — continuo virgo — ¿Seguimos? — le pregunto a Shaina. Misty otra vez se sintió rabiar — quiero saber cómo termino todo — le comento con una grata sonrisa, ella asintió y como si no hubiera pasado nada, ambos continuaron con su camino

**_ Templo Principal _ **

Shun caminaba sin preocupaciones por los pasillos del templo, acaba de dejar a Saori en los aposentos de Athena después de que ambos habían llegado de comprar algunas cosas para ella, el paseo fue tranquilo, él y ella disfrutaron tan amenamente, que la misma Saori le comento en algún par de ocasiones que lo notaba un poco cambiado.

Él se preguntó si tal vez ese cambio y esa fluidez con la que hablaba ahora con la chica se debía a lo que paso con Naomi, y como si la hubiera invocado, la pelirroja apareció ante él.

— Hola — la saludo ansioso, no había olvidado nada de lo que paso

— ¿Cómo estas Shun? — quiso saber ella con una sonrisa picara

— Bien, estaba con Saori, haciendo unas diligencias

— Yo le estaba entregando un reporte al Patriarca — comento recargándose sobre una pared, Shun la imito para mirarla directamente a los ojos — ¿Quieres entrar? — señalo hacia una puerta que estaba en medio de los dos

— Pero es un armario — ella sonrió, y él entendió. Mirando a todo lado ambos se escabulleron en la penumbra de aquella pequeñísima habitación.

**_ Campo de entrenamiento _ **

Milo observaba entretenido el campo de batalla, ese día se entrenaban las aprendices, y todo ese ir y venir de golpes tenia a Milo impactado. No iba negar que ver a esas mujeres pelear tan fuerte lo abrumaba y no podía fingir que no le incomodaba lo violentas que podían ser Marín y June como maestras, y agradeció no estar en el lugar de esas muchachas.

Una mirada penetrante se clavó en él, una mujer de cabellos verdes se había parado a su lado y lo observaba con los brazos cruzados, Milo sonrió con inocencia, ella enarco una ceja.

— ¡Amor mío, corazón de otro bandido! — La saludo — ¿Cómo estas Shaina? Aunque yo te veo muy bien

— ¿Te gusta la vista? — pregunto con desdén

— A ti siempre me ha gustado verte — ella resoplo — solo estoy mirando el entrenamiento, no está prohibido — cambio de tema

— ¿Y por qué mejor no miras el entrenamiento de los muchachos?

— No llenaron mis expectativas. Así que vine aquí, tal vez alguna de ellas se convierta en mi aprendiz

— Sabes que no puedes dormir con tus aprendices ¿cierto? — le comento, esta vez colocando sus manos sobre la cintura

— Como si alguien cumpliera esa norma

— ¡Yo lo hago! — acoto indignada

— Es porque tu aprendiz es Casios

— Casios ya no es un aprendiz es un escudero — comento sin entender el comentario de Milo — tengo más aprendices, y no duermo con ellos, y tú tampoco deberías

— No tengo aprendices

— ¿Por qué será?

— Porque quiero tener uno y aquí estas tu regañándome, solo por ver un inocente entrenamiento

— Te diré una sola cosa, cariño — le dijo acercándose — 14 y 15 años, tal vez menos, menores de edad, todas ellas

— Sí ya lo sé — lo sabía pero lo había olvidado — yo prefiero mirarte a ti — le comento sugerente — estas muy bonita, mi amorcito

— Yo soy bonita

— Que modestia

— Te recuerdo, _mi amorcito_ , que por allá en los templos esta tu posible hijo, así que no deberías buscar más problemas — le señalo su camino

— Un momentico. Yo estoy un 65% seguro de que ese niño no es mío, bueno, 60

— Que rápido disminuyo ese porcentaje

— Tengo mis dudas — comento cabizbajo

— Te recomiendo, salir de tus dudas y dejar de ser un idiota

— ¿Por qué eres tan mala? Si yo no hago nada más sino amarte

— Yo también te amo Milo — escorpio se alegro

— ¿En serio? — pregunto esperanzado

— Sí — contesto ella relajada — como mi amigo — a Milo se le bajo todo — y por eso quiero, que empieces a comportarte ¿quieres?

— Bonita y perversa — finalizo emprendiendo el camino

Se fue con alma hecha pedazos, no, estoy exagerando. Pero si tomo el camino muy triste. Se había ilusionado cuando Shaina le dijo que lo amaba, pero la palabra amigo, arruino todo el momento, él la quería, la quería desde siempre.

Pensó en un momento en las palabras de Aioria, tal vez si dejaba de ser un idiota Shaina lo aceptaría, porque era ella, la única mujer que amaba de verdad, y fue exactamente su insensatez la que arruino la relación con ella en primer lugar.

Suspiro ¿Para qué sufrir por Shaina? De seguro ella no notaria un cambio, si lo hubiera ¿Por qué no seguir disfrutando de los placeres femeninos? Prefirió no pensar más en eso, suficiente tenía con todo el tema del bebé.

Shaina sería su tormento siempre, estuviera con ella o no.

— Gracias por deshacerte del pervertido — le dijo Marín a Shaina viendo partir a Milo — aunque no sé si coquetear con él sea deshacerse

— Yo no estaba coqueteando con Milo

— No, para nada — levanto ambas cejas

— No lo hacía — se defendió

— Allá tú ¿Solucionaste el problema del niño?

— Sí, ya está con sus padres

— Bueno, ayúdame con estas chicas son un desastre 

**_ Templo Principal _ **

Irma, una doncella al servicio del Patriarca y Athena, caminaba por los pasillos del templo principal llevando consigo unas cuantas cosas para la cocina. Apresurada corría prácticamente por los largos caminos, debido que no quería ser regañada por la señora Elvira.

Se movía muy rápido, ya estaba cerca a su destino. Aliviada sonrió y continuo, pero un suave ruido llamo su atención, se detuvo de inmediato y se acercó pausadamente hacia una puerta donde ella estaba segura de haber oído algo. Coloco su oreja sobre la madera, pero ya no escucho nada nada, dispuesta a no darse por vencida, poso su mano sobre el picaporte y antes de poder abrir la portezuela una voz grito fuertemente su nombre haciéndola brincar y botar todo lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

— Señora Elvira me asusto — comento intentado recomponerse, mientras recogía la fruta del piso

— ¡Te estoy esperando hace rato niña! prefieres quedarte escuchando tras las puertas, además, eso es un armario ¿O es que no lo sabes?

— Si señora, pero…no es nada

— ¡Entonces apresúrate niña, que no tengo todo el día!

Después de recoger todo, ambas mujeres desaparecieron por los grandes pasillos y luego de unos minutos, muy suavemente la puerta del armario que distrajo a Irma se abrió. Unos ojos verdes se asomaron desde la oscuridad, luego una cabeza, para después pedir a su acompañante que saliera del lugar, ambos se miraron divertidos.

— Shun, casi nos descubren — se burló ella

— Eso te gusto, no lo niegues — le dijo él entretenido

— Vete tu primero, luego salgo yo — sugirió, él la beso y se dispuso a marcharse, ella por su parte se quedó mirando su andar — papacito

**….**

Shun bajo las escalinatas del templo principal sonriendo y con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando despreocupado visualizo a mitad del camino a sus amigos de siempre, curioso se dirigió hacia ellos solo para encontrarse con un mal humorado Shiryu.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Shun, que bueno que llegaste ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo? — Pregunto Hyoga — Hace rato que llegaron del pueblo

— ¿Me estaban esperando?

— Más o menos — comento Seiya, Shun aguardo — Shiryu quiere asesinar a Ikki

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano? — pregunto alarmado, Shiryu solo hizo una mueca

— En realidad Ikki no hizo nada

— ¡Como que no, Hyoga! — soltó alarmado y molesto el dragón

— ¿Pero entonces que fue lo hizo? — Insistió Shun

— Simplemente esta celoso — señalo el cisne

— No estoy celoso, estoy preocupado

— ¿Por qué Shiryu? — Andrómeda no entendía nada

— Porque Ikki y Shunrei se llevan muy bien — le explico Hyoga — Shiryu ya los caso y toda la cosa

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? — quiso saber Shun

— ¡Que tu hermano es un cretino! — Contesto con obviedad el pelinegro — Shunrei sufriría mucho al lado de él

— Un momento Shiryu, ellos solo estaban conversando en la actividad — comento Seiya — los dos estaban invitados, y los dos coincidieron, no es como si se hubieran enamorado o algo así

— De acuerdo Seiya — se sereno el Dragón — ¿Qué te pareció la interacción, en esa actividad de Seika y Afrodita? — Pegaso se congelo

— Pues, ellos solo conversaban — intento no darle importancia

— Durante y después del taller, es mucha conversación para dos personas que casi no se frecuentan ¿no te parece?

— ¿Qué quieres decir Shiryu? — pregunto el castaño, acto seguido miro a sus otros dos amigos, para que le explicaran mejor algo que él se negaba en aceptar

— Me entiendes amigo, no quieres que tu hermana ande por ahí con cualquier idiota

— Un momento — Interrumpió Shun a Shiryu — Ni Afrodita, ni Ikki son unos idiotas

— Eso lo dices tú, porque eres muy ingenuo — acoto el pelinegro — tú, no sabes cómo somos los hombres, ni un mal pensamiento se te cruza por la cabeza, jamás tendrían deseos inapropiados por una mujer. Cosa que tu hermanito y Piscis si deben de hacer — Shun se sintió ofendido por esas palabras

— No lo molestes — le defendió Hyoga — todo a su debido tiempo — consoló al peliverde — Aunque sí estas un poco quedado amigo — le comento en voz baja, el chico hizo una mueca — pero no tienes por qué sentirte presionado ni mucho menos, todo a su tiempo

— No importa — comento Shun — Seiya ¿Dime porque tu hermana no debería salir con Afrodita?

— Porque, él es malo

— ¿Qué lo hace malo? — quiso saber el ruso

— Traiciono a Athena — contesto, siendo consciente de que no tenía buenas razones — además es un coqueto

— Primero, lo de Athena paso hace mucho tiempo — le hizo ver Andrómeda — él se sacrificó con los demás, para salvar al mundo ¿lo recuerdas? — Seiya volteo los ojos — y segundo, tú también te pasas de coqueto

— Por eso lo digo

— Entonces tú no eres una buena persona tampoco — nuevamente hablo Shun — al igual que Afrodita, tu no deberías salir con la hermana de nadie ¿O es que solo tu hermana debe quedar libre de hombres como ustedes?

— ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Shun?! — se sorprendió Hyoga, imitado por los otros dos

— Ahora tu Shiryu — el pelinegro palideció, esa nueva faceta de Shun le daba algo de miedo — ¿Qué tiene de malo, que mi hermano salga con Shunrei?

— Pues — titubeo — él siempre desaparece, nunca sabemos dónde está, si tuviera una relación con Shunrei, de seguro la dejara sola todo el tiempo

— Eso no es cierto — defendió Hyoga — Ikki siempre está por ahí, pendiente de llegar en el momento preciso, para salvar a algún pendejo. No te ofendas Shun — se arrepintió al ver el descontento en los ojos de su amigo — Es una broma amigo

— Yo solo pienso — acoto ignorando al ruso — que tu Seiya eres un tonto, tu hermana ya está grande y es libre de decidir con quién involucrarse, si Afrodita es bueno o no para ella, tendrá que descubrirlo ella misma — luego miro a Shiryu — y el problema tuyo, es que te gusta Shunrei y no quieres aceptarlo, estuvo bien en los tiempos de guerra, porque no sabías si volverías, pero ahora tienes todo el camino libre, y si no haces algo al respecto, ella se ira, porque no se quedara esperándote toda la vida

— Yo no estoy enamorado de Shunrei — se ahogó — ella, es, mi hermana

— ¡Hombre, eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo! — Expreso Hyoga — Shun, gracias por decir en voz alta, lo que ninguno se atrevía

— ¿Ustedes piensan que yo estoy enamorado de Shunrei?

— ¡Sí! — le contestaron en unísono

— Adiós muchachos — les dijo sonriente Naomi, mirando disimuladamente a Shun, mientras desaparecía de la vista de los bronceados

— Estoy enamorado de ella — Señalo Shiryu a la pelirroja intentando evadir el tema

— Yo también — soltó Hyoga, Seiya le dio la razón

— Eh escuchado decir muchas cosas de esa muchacha, pero ella a mí nunca se me ha insinuado — dijo tristemente Pegaso — ¿A ustedes? — todos negaron, excepto Shun, pero ninguno presto atención a ese detalle

— Tal vez no le gustan los tarados — le dijo Hyoga a Seiya

— ¿Un tarado no merece ser deseado de vez en cuando? — Soltó indignando el castaño — yo también tengo mi corazón, y a ella se lo daría todo, teniendo en cuenta que a Linda la atrapo a Aldebarán. Esa mujer también esta como quiere — Cisne y Dragón le dieron la razón — Y yo aquí sufriendo porque Saori me tiene en la friendzone

— Saori tiene en la friendzone a medio elenco. Por otro lado, suerte de aquel que logre atrapar a Naomi, debe ser una bomba — expuso Hyoga 

— Es increíble que se expresen así de una dama — hablo Shun molesto

— ¡Volviste amigo! — Le dijo el rubio — ese es el Shun de siempre

**_ Cabañas _ **

En una pequeña habitación, una pareja se encontraba disfrutando de sus cuerpos, el habiente era tibio y los jadeos fuertes. La mesa donde se posaba las manos de uno de los amantes se estremecía ante el peso, y se golpeaba contra la pared a cada embestida que daba el hombre que penetraba con furia a su pareja.

Ambos estaban llegando al clímax, por lo que los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, el hombre entraba y salía, sosteniendo con una mano las caderas de su amante, y con la otra explorando el sexo duro del muchacho que gritaba por más. Finalmente ambos terminaron, uno dentro del cuerpo masculino y el otro sobre la alfombra, la sincronía fue perfecta.

El que estaba detrás se echó sobre la cama esparciendo su cabello rubio sobre el lecho, mientras que el otro, exhausto se miraba en el espejo de la mesa que hacía unos minutos le servía de apoyo.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto? — Quiso saber, viendo el cuerpo sudoroso de su amante sobre el colchón — solo me tomas así, cuando estas furioso — el otro bufo

— No es nada — contesto poniendo se pie, buscando su ropa en medio de aquel desorden

— A mí no me engañas Misty, algo te molesta, y es la razón por la que vienes a buscarme, de lo contrario no lo hubieras hecho; no me mal entiendas, me encanta cuando estas furioso, coges con más ganas, y me fascina que lo hagas rudo — explico vistiéndose también — pero creo que tengo derecho de saber sobre tus molestias

— Tú no tienes derecho de nada Sirius — acoto el rubio mirando los ojos oscuros del otro — tu eres solo un amigo, con que el disfruto de vez en cuando — le dijo jalando el cabellos negro del hombre — ¿Entiendes? — finalizo dándole un beso apasionando — te veo después — expuso acercándose a la salida

— ¿Es por tu querido Shaka? — Soltó, Misty se detuvo justo en el umbral — es claro que a ese hombre no le gusta jugar a las espadas como a nosotros dos. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes mejor, deberías superarlo y aceptar la situación

— ¿Y quedarme contigo?

— Ten algo por seguro. Yo no estaré aquí toda la vida

Misty cerró la puerta con furia, Sirius lo analizaba con tanta facilidad que eso al rubio le molestaba demasiado, su viaje hasta Rodorio le había dejado un mal sabor, y todo porque en el camino se encontró a Shaina y Shaka. Estaba tan molesto que lo primero que hizo al ver a Sirius fue tomarlo sin darle una explicación.

Así eran la mayoría de sus encuentros, por lo que no hubo protesta alguna, y ambos rodaron por la habitación, desordenando todo en un candente encuentro de deseo y lujuria.

El recuerdo de Shaka estaba presente, Misty se había enamorado de ese hombre por una vez, en la que indio fue amable con él en una misión, no hubieron acercamientos más que una simple camarería, pero eso basto para que el santo de plata se impregnara de Shaka, hasta el punto de desearlo demasiado.

Era consiente que esa agua no era para él, pero se conformaba con verlo tan místico y lejos de lo mundano, sabiendo que el santo de virgo no se interesaría por temas tan triviales como el sexo, o una relación de pareja, pero habían aparecido ellas. La uruguaya bonita y exótica que no hacía más que sonreírle cada vez que lo veía, y Shaina ¡Maldita Shaina! Alejandra no le hacia la tarea fácil, como para que ahora Shaina se involucrara también.

Debía admitir, que las dos eran bonitas, fuertes e inteligentes. Una era una guerrera, poderosa, violenta y peligrosa y la otra era una mujer, guerrera a su manera, valiente, astuta y certera ¿Cómo pelear contra eso? Pero lo que más molestaba a Misty era la actitud de Shaka, esa actitud relajada que el santo adoptaba cerca de ellas.

Lo había visto antes hablar con otras chicas, muy cordial como siempre, pero era preciso y conciso, un saludo, una despedida y pare de contar. Pero cuando lo vio hablando con Alejandra sabía que algo andaba mal; a ella la observaba, la contemplaba, a ella le sonreía, con ella él se ponía nervioso cuando la tenía cerca, y de seguro el mismo Shaka no era consciente de eso, pero Misty quien lo miraba desde hace tanto tiempo, lo notaba.

Notaba su sonrojo y su tranquilidad al lado de ella.

Eso por un lado, porque ahora por el otro, estaba Shaina. Su compañera de trabajo, una mujer que no tenía miedo a nada; claro que Misty vio lo bien que ella y Shaka se llevaron en esa maldita actividad que hizo la tonta de Alejandra, vio, a Shaka muy sonriente y muy cerca de la cobra, lo vio relajado, despreocupado, feliz, y eso le molesto tanto, que intento creer que aquella interacción no pasaría de ahí.

Pero luego los vio conversando otra vez, y luego otra, y luego ese día, y Shaka siempre estaba igual, feliz al lado de Shaina, a ella también la observaba, la contemplaba; la mirada del santo de oro era diferente con ellas, como si quisiera guardar en su memoria cada fracción de sus rostros femeninos.

Y es que Shaka nunca abría los ojos, pero cuando estaba Alejandra cerca los abría. No sabía si era o no consciente de ello, pero lo hacía y ahora con Shaina también. O el dorado había dejado de ser tan melindroso con eso de mantener su cosmos concentrando eliminando uno de sus sentidos, o definitivamente las miraba a ellas, a las dos. Shaka era tan cretino que se interesaba en ambas.

¿Qué habían hecho ellas dos para que el santo de virgo abriera sus ojos solo para contemplarlas?

Las maldijo, a una por aparecer en la vida de Shaka y a la otra por acercarse a hablarle. Maldijo a Shaka, por verlas a ellas; esa batalla para Misty, estaba perdida desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el saber que Shaka pudiera amar a una de esas mujeres, le dolía, le enfadaba, le daban nauseas. Suspiro, y alzo la vista para contemplar el Santuario, aquel lugar donde aguardaba su amor y un par de enemigas.

Respiro profundo, tal vez Shaka no se había dado cuenta que ellas le gustaban, o tal vez Shaka solo se llevaba bien con ellas. Aunque eso ultimo era más un consuelo efímero para Misty. Al final virgo elegiría a una de la dos o a ninguna. Misty esperaba que Shaka se decidiera por la segunda opción.

**_ Templo de Tauro _ **

Linda y Aldebarán contemplaban con tristeza el cuarto del bebé, en este aun estaba la pequeña cuna y algunas otras cosas, pero todo lo demás había sido trasladado al templo de géminis por los gemelos, Querubín pasaría al cuidado de Saga y Kanon dejando un vacío en el corazón de la pareja.

Acomodando al niño en su cama, suspiraron abrazados uno al otro. En el rostro de Linda una lágrima se resbalo.

— Mi conejita — consoló el hombre, limpiando la lagrima — no estará muy lejos, podemos visitarlo cuando queramos

— Es tan chiquito — comento ella — espero que el papá aparezca pronto para que reciba el amor que se merece

— Ya está recibiendo el amor que se merece. El tuyo y el mío, y estoy seguro que el de Mu también, al igual que el Shiryu y Kiki. Vinieron muy seguido a verlo, y estoy seguro que no lo hicieron por ti

— Bueno, por lo menos Mu no — soltó divertida Linda — de los otros dos tengo mis dudas

Se quedaron en silenció, mirando al pequeñín, ahora sería el turno de los gemelos.

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente no tenía ninguna intención de alargar el turno de Tauro, así que me disculpan lo rápido que paso al lado del bebé, pero en el siguiente capítulo se vienen los gemelitos fantásticos. 
> 
> Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dedicado a los celosos y al desamor, pronto sabremos más de todos. 
> 
> ¿De quién es el bebé? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo…nah, lo sabremos más adelante.   
> Nos estamos leyendo.


	8. Malos Padres

**8\. Malos Padres**

**_ Templo de Géminis  _ **

Aldebarán y Linda subían hacia el tercer templo; Linda llevaba en sus brazos a Querubín, mientras que el toro cargaba la cuna del infante, ambos iban halando despreocupados, mientras los gemelos los esperaban en el umbral de la tercera casa.

— Buenos días muchachos — saludó alegremente el brasileño

— Buenos días Alde — le contesto Saga, a su lado Kanon solo resoplaba

— ¿Aldebarán, faltan más cosas? — Pregunto Kanon — ¿O eso es todo? — señalo

— Aún faltan más cosas, solo traje la cuna para no estropear nada

— De acuerdo, yo iré por lo demás — se ofreció el menor de los gemelos emprendiendo el camino hacia tauro

— Yo puedo ir por ellas — acoto Aldebarán, pero Kanon ya le llevaba ventaja — ¿Y a ese que le pasa?

— Esta molesto porque Shion no nos enviara ayuda

— ¿Por qué no? — quiso saber Linda

— Técnicamente yo soy la ayuda de Kanon y Kanon es la mía, así que no enviaran a nadie más

— ¿Y tendrán que apañársela ustedes solos? — Comento Tauro — no es justo

— Bueno ellos son dos — expreso Linda

— Exacto — frunció Saga — y como somos dos, tendremos a nuestro cuidado al niño por dos semanas

— ¿Dos semanas? — Se alarmo el toro — pero se supone que el niño debe estar una semana con cada uno

— Tú lo dijiste Alde — le hizo ver el griego — el niño pasara una semana con cada uno y aquí, somos dos. Dos santos de géminis, dos posibles padres, dos semanas…y todo porque mi madre siguió pujando después de darme a luz a mí — bufo

— Que cruel eres. Bueno ¿Dónde dejo esto? — pregunto el toro

— Síganme — pidió Saga — por acá la pueden dejar, señalo hacia un lugar donde descansaban el resto de cosas del bebé

— Se supone que ustedes arreglarían el cuarto del bebé. Hoy deberían tener todo listo — le dijo muy molesto Aldebarán

— El bebé todavía no estaba acá ¿entonces para qué?

— ¿Es seguro que ustedes están capacitados para cuidar del niño? — quiso saber Linda, estaba aterrada

— Sí mi amor — contesto cálidamente el brasileño — ellos pueden ser un par de idiotas, pero en el fondo son buenos. Sí, convirtieron el Santuario en un infierno, pero al final se arrepintieron, y puede que ambos hayan intentado matar a Athena y apoderarse del mundo, pero se dieron cuenta de su error rápidamente; sí, eso le costó la vida a muchos, una reducción significativa de la orden, pero ellos lo arreglaron. Porque son buenos

— Alde no estas ayudando — le hizo ver Saga. Linda solo palidecía con la explicación de su novio — no te preocupes — se dirigió a la chica — haremos un buen trabajo; nosotros nos encargamos de ellos — señalo a Aldebarán

— Sí y mira como quede — expuso el grandote, la muchacha se echó a reír

— ¿Quieren que nos quedemos con el bebé, mientras ustedes organizan? — le pregunto la mujer al gemelo

— No te preocupes — tomo al niño en brazos — nosotros nos encargamos de todo, el turno de ustedes ya acabo — la pareja miraba preocupada — estaremos bien, lo prometo — Alde y Linda se despidieron, encontrándose por el camino con Kanon, quien paso por su lado como si nada

— ¿Oye hermano, donde vamos a acomodar al bebé? — pregunto Saga al ver entrar a Kanon

— En tu cuarto — contesto sin importancia

— ¿Por qué en mi cuarto?

— Porque tú eres el verdadero santo de géminis. No entiendo que tengo que ver en todo esto

— ¡Ahora yo soy el santo de géminis! ¿Solo yo? — Kanon desvió la mirada — ¿Me lo dice el usurpador?

— ¡Ja! Un usurpador hablándole a otro

— En todo caso, ambos somos santos de Géminis, y lo justo es que el bebé se quede en tu cuarto

— ¿Por qué? Tenlo tú una semana y yo la otra. Por ser el mayor te toco de primeras

— Muy astuto — aplaudió — pero resulta que el bebé posiblemente es tu hijo, no el mío

— ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro que tú no eres padre? — le sostuvo la mirada

— Dos palabras. Soy gay

— ¿Gay?

— Gay

— ¿Gay? ¿Gay, gay?

— Gay, gay

— ¿En serio gay?

— ¡Suficiente!

— Oye hermano ¿Cómo es que ahora eres gay?

— No es de ahora, es de siempre

— Y el desfile de mujeres cuando eras el patriarca ¿qué?

— Eso era cosa de Arles, a mí me visitaban hombres — no le dio importancia

— No es justo — se cruzó de brazos

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres ser gay conmigo?

— ¡No, idiota! Es que nadie pensaría que tú eres gay

— ¿Me lo escribo en la frente? Algo así, como: Soy un ardiente homosexual

— ¡No seas idiota! es que tú no te ves de ese tipo

— Pues hay de todos los tipos, colores, tamaños y sabores

— ¡Tú mientes! — Lo miro con recelo — ¿Qué te hace mentir? 

— Claro que no miento

— Claro que sí. Don yo no me llamo Javier*

— No estoy mintiendo, y el tipo que saque esta mañana de la habitación te lo hubiera confirmado

— ¿Había un tipo en la habitación contigo?

— ¿Acaso te hablo en mandarín?

— Me estás hablando en élfico — Saga tomo aire y miro con desprecio a su gemelo

— Esta bien hermano, digamos que te creo. Y sea lo que seas, quiero que sepas que aun así te quiero, en esta casa te aceptamos tal cual eres — le dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de su igual — cuentas conmigo y no debes sentirse excluido por nadie

— ¡No seas idiota! — Le aparto la mano — ahora acomodemos las cosas del nene

— ¡Entonces si mientes! ¡Solo querías salirte con la tuya!

— ¡No estoy mintiendo tarado! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

— La verdad no quiero ver nada, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Llevemos todo esto a mi cuarto — acepto derrotado

— Eso quiere decir que el bebé es tuyo — Kanon asintió con una mueca de disgusto — ¡Lo correcto es que lo cuides tú, todo este tiempo! — le dijo pasándole al bebé, pero Kanon no lo acepto

— Un momento, puede que sea mío o puede que no, y si Mu y Alde colaboraron con su cuidado, tú también deberías ayudar. Es tú turno, tú empiezas

— Esta bien — abrazo al nene — tú organiza la habitación del niño

— ¿No piensas ayudarme?

— Debo vigilar al bebé — comento alejándose del lugar

— ¡Hijo de…!

— Te recuerdo que somos hijos de la misma madre

— ¡Pinche putito!

— ¡Mucho mejor!

**_ Templo de Tauro _ **

— Conejito ¿de verdad podemos confiar en ese par?

— Sí, amor todo estará bien

— Me preocupa

— Oye, uno estuvo dirigiendo el Santuario durante muchos años y el otro estuvo a cargo del Santuario de Poseidón por el mismo periodo. Ya sé que ninguna de esas dos cosas resultaron bien, pero en ese tiempo hicieron un buen trabajo

— ¿Qué buen trabajo hicieron?

— Mantenernos engañados — suspiro

— ¡Ay Aldi!

— Tranquila, yo iré a visitarlos todo los días, te lo prometo

**_ Templo de Géminis  _ **

— Ya está todo listo — anuncio Kanon ingresando a la sala donde Saga descansaba con el niño leyendo un libro 

— Perfecto — felicito sin dejar su lectura

— Debimos haber organizado ayer todo — se deslizo en el sofá

— ¿Tú crees? — le pregunto con sarcasmo — te recuerdo, que fuiste tú el que dijo: “Mañana lo hacemos” — intento imitar el tono de Kanon

— Yo no hablo así

— Tú llegada fue conveniente, es hora de cambiar al bebé

— Tú te harás cargo del niño esta semana

— Sí, pero ayer cuando Aldebarán nos explicó cómo cambiar al bebé, tú solamente te hiciste el loco y te fuiste hablar con Linda

— Lida es más interesante

— Cualquier cosa es más interesante que cambiar un pañal. Vamos

— ¡Aprenderé la próxima semana!

— ¡Aprenderás hoy pedazo de imbécil! — grito, acto seguido el niño empezó a llorar

— ¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¡Asustaste al niño!

— ¡Es porque tiene de padre a un tarado!

— ¡Yo no soy el padre! — Se calló, mirando la cara divertida de su hermano — digo, yo no soy un tarado ¡tampoco soy el padre!

— Vamos a cambiar al bebé — pronuncio apretando los dientes

— De acuerdo — contesto de la misma manera

Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la habitación para empezar con tan engorrosa labor. Saga observo todo el cuarto, dándole las felicitaciones a Kanon por el buen trabajo que había hecho; el aludido entro como amo y señor para luego señalar el cambiador.

— Presta atención Kanon

— Eso hago

Saga retiro el pantalón, ambos hicieron una mueca al entender que era lo que les esperaba más adelante, pasaron saliva al mismo tiempo y Saga se dispuso a retirar el pañal. Una gruesa masa de color café los mareo.

— Esto es asqueroso — se quejó el mayor — ¿Cómo alguien tan chiquito puede hacer esto?

— Y creo que disfruta con nuestro sufrimiento — recalco al ver al niño tan sereno

— Ayúdame con los pañitos, antes que ensucie todo

— ¿Estos?

— Si esos — Kanon le paso el tarro — ¿Te cuesta hacer el trabajo bien? — El otro no entendió — ¡Te importaría abrir el maldito tarro y pasarme los pañitos, uno por uno! — el bebe volvió a llorar — No, corazón no era contigo — le dijo para tratar de calmarlo — Kanon ayúdame — bajo el tono para no asustar más al niño

— Eres un idiota — le musito en voz baja

— Sostenlo — el bebé empezó a patalear, Kanon intento sostenerlo de las piernas, ensuciándose en el trayecto

— ¡Qué asco! — se alarmo sacando una buena cantidad de pañitos

— ¡Imbécil! Con uno solo hubiera bastado

— ¡Qué asco! — Volvió a decir, mientras se limpiaba afanosamente — acaba con eso pronto…

— ¡Una fuga! — Acoto el hermano mayor, mientras que Kanon quedaba empapado — te lo advertí — le dijo divertido

— ¿Saga? — llamo suavemente

— Sí hermanito — contesto en el mismo tono

— ¿Moviste su cosita para que apuntara hacia mí?

— Jamás lo haría — pero sí lo hizo, Aldebarán le había advertido de las travesuras del pequeño, claro Kanon no le creyó, por lo que lo miro con ganas de matarlo — jamás

— Voy a ducharme

— No fue para tanto — le dijo mientras continuaba limpiando al niño

— ¡Mi pelo huele a meados! — vocifero marcado para incomodar a Saga pero no tan fuerte para asustar al niño, él otro no paraba de reírse — ¿te parece gracioso?

— ¿Acaso no ves mi expresión? Me divierte mucho

— Adiós — salió de la habitación, mientras que Saga se destornillaba de la risa

— Bien hecho Querubín, dame cinco — tomo la manita del niño para chocar las palmas — así se hace 

**_ Campo de Entrenamiento _ **

Dohko caminaba con elegancia acompañado de Shiryu, Aioros y Shaka, cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamientos, los plateados dejaron de lado sus actividades para prestar atención a los recién llegados.

Marín fue la primera en recibirlos.

— Buenos días caballeros — les saludo

— Buenos días mi niña — le contesto Dohko, los otros solo movieron la cabeza

— ¿Les puedo colaborar en algo? — Pregunto Águila, Shaina se acercó a ellos

— Ahora que lo mencionas mi niña, sí. La otra vez me quede pensando sobre lo que dijiste — Marín no entendía las palabras de Dohko — ese día en el entrenamiento — le recordó — dijiste que podías estarte oxidando ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz — la pelirroja se arrepintió de sus palabras — por ello decidimos mirar sus entrenamientos. Para mejorar las estrategias y de ser necesario, que los santos dorados empiecen a practicar con los de menor rango

— Gracias Marín — le susurro Shaina, águila sonrió con inocencia

— No creo que sea necesario

— Yo creo que sí mi niña, queremos verlos. Así que empecemos con una pareja — miro a todos los presentes

— Yo voy — se ofreció Marín, finalmente era la culpable 

— A ti ya te vi y estuviste excelente, no creo que necesites nada más, queremos ver a los otros. Tu Shaina, por favor

— Sí maestro

— Y…Misty — el rubio se alarmo al ser llamado — quiero verlos a ambos — Shaina acepto, el hombre por su parte no estaba seguro — recuerden, nada de golpes a traición, tampoco van a utilizar sus técnicas, solo un combate, cuerpo a cuerpo, no me fallen muchachos

Los dos guerreros en la arena se miraron uno al otro, Shaina vio aquello como una actividad rutinaria, pero Misty pensó que tal vez podía vengarse de la cobra, además que él no quedaría mal delante de Shaka. Lanzo el primer ataque, el cual fue fácilmente esquivado por la mujer, furioso arrojo un golpe hacia su rostro, la chica en un rápido movimiento atrapo su puño, aprovechando la brecha para darle un rodillazo en el abdomen al hombre.

— ¡Maldita! — logro articular

— Vamos Misty. No te golpee tan duro

— ¡Ya ríndete maldita perra! — pero él no se refería a esa batalla precisamente

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — se enfureció, estaba tan molesta que no esquivo la patada que le propino el lagarto

Misty vio a la mujer volar por los aires y caer lejos de él, se molestó por ese acto, porque su intención no era lastimarla. Podía ser lo que quisiera pero respetaba a sus compañeras, no por ser guerreras, sino por ser mujeres; puede que no supiera tratarlas, pero llegar a golpearlas no era su estilo.

— ¡Idiota! — se reincorporo con dificultad la cobra, Shaka se paró a su lado y le extendió la mano ayudándola a parar

La ira de Misty aumento al ver que Shaka le hablaba a Shaina, como siempre con los ojos bien abiertos, y muy feliz de tenerla cerca. Molesto prometió no darse por vencido, y todo rastro de caballerosidad se esfumo en el momento en que el dorado extendió su mano para tomar la de Shaina. 

— No pierdas la compostura cobra — Le dijo Virgo mirándola a los ojos — él solo quiere molestarte. Eres más astuta que él, y más rápida también, pero si haces caso a sus palabras te tomara la delantera — ella asintió, Shaka tenía razón

La cobra acepto a las palabras del dorado, lista para continuar con la batalla se paró delante de Misty. El hombre por su parte intento disimular su disgusto, la mujer se arrojó rápidamente hacia a él, fue veloz y precisa, Misty no vio el golpe y lo recibió de lleno, pero su furia lo hizo levantarse de inmediato, al enfocar a Shaina, no le pensó dos veces. Concentro su cosmos a una intensidad impresionante, arrojando todo su poder contra la amazona. 

Shaina vio la luz desprendida por Misty salir directo hacia ella, a la distancia que estaba y al no estar preparada para ello, se dio cuenta que no lograría esquivar aquella envestida.

Una fina película dorada se manifestó delante de ella, el choque de energía la hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando todo acabo, vio a Shaka delante, sosteniéndole la mirada con furia al santo de plata.

— ¿Estas bien Shaina? — le pregunto el indio

— Sí, no es para tanto

— ¿En que estabas pensado? — le pregunto ahora al hombre. Misty enmudeció, los ojos furiosos de Shaka le helaron la sangre 

— ¡Shaina! ¡Mi niña! ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Dohko llegando hasta ellos, la chica asintió — ¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti? — Se dirigió al santo de plata — fui muy claro con las instrucciones. Ella no esperaba un ataque como ese, pudiste matarla

— Lo siento — de verdad lo sentía — lo siento Shaina — la chica le sonrió

— De acuerdo — se calmó libra — No es para tanto. Gracias Shaka por tu intervención — el rubio seguía mirando a Misty con molestia — dejemos esto para otro día. Necesitas descansar muchacho — le sugirió al santo de plata, él asintió y se fue del lugar

— Eso fue intenso — comento Aioros — lo que yo quiero es ver la continuación de Next Dimesion — todos se le quedaron viendo — ¿Ustedes no?

— No tienes remedio — le dijo Dohko marchándose también, siendo seguido por Aioros y Shiryu

Shaka observo con detalla a Shaina, la chica se veía pálida y estaba confundida, ella por su lado mantenía la vista fija en el lugar donde había estado Misty antes, sintiéndose observaba miro a Shaka directamente a los ojos, y aquella mirada penetrante del santo dorado la hizo sonrojar.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto con calidez

— Sí — contesto ella, él la observo otro rato, luego despidiéndose de ella y Marín se marchó del lugar

— Parece ser que no solo el alacrán te quiere picar — le comento pícaramente águila

— No seas tonta — bufo — Misty casi me mata, fue mi culpa ¿cómo no estaba pendiente de algo así?

— No es tu culpa, las reglas eran claras — le consoló la pelirroja — pero si debemos mejorar. Por si nos atacan de sorpresa

— Es verdad

— ¿Pero que le hiciste a Misty?

— ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada — le contesto — me llamo perra, y luego trato de matarme ¡El maldito loco trato de matarme!

— No te lo tomes tan personal, de seguro hubieras resistido. Peores golpes te han dado

— Gracias amiga — le contesto alejándose del ella

— ¡Espera Shaina! ¡No te molestes! — grito yendo tras su amiga

**_ Templo de Géminis _ **

Kanon salió de su cuarto completamente aseado. Perfumado con el pelo húmedo, camino con agilidad por los pasillos del templo, sintió la presencia de su hermano en la cocina y allí se dirigió.

— ¿Dejaste algo de agua para el resto del mundo? — le pregunto Saga al verlo entrar, sosteniendo entre sus brazos al bebé sentando en el comedor

— Estoy limpio, como nuevo — Saga rio de medio lado

— Estuviste una hora allá adentro ¿Qué tanto hacías? ¿Molestándote?

— Tenia que quitarme todos esos meados de encima — fingió molestia, acto seguido Saga se acercó a él pasándole al bebé

— ¿Te importa quedarte con él un momento? Tengo que ducharme

— Pero te duchaste esta mañana — sintió un olor agrio cuando tuvo a su hermano cerca — ¿Por qué hueles a vomito? — Saga lo miro irritado — ¿Qué es esa cosa blanca en tu cabello? — Soltó una carcajada, el gemelo mayor entrego al niño y se marchó del lugar — ¡Muy bien campeón! — Le dijo al bebé que lo miraba muy atento — Bien hecho Junior, dame esos cinco — finalizo tomando con cuidado la mano del niño para chocar las palmas

**_ Al Rededores del Santuario _ **

Misty caminaba rápido para no tener que darle explicaciones a absolutamente a nadie. La había cagado, y mucho. El entrenamiento era claro, las reglas aún más, sin contar que él estaba tratando con un colega y no con un enemigo. Tenía que controlarse, no podía cometer un error así nunca más. No solo le costaría su puesto sino también la vida.

Asesinar a un compañero de armas era una de las más grandes faltas dentro de la orden, y el castigo era muerte.

Ahora bien, tampoco tenía que haber actuado así con Shaina, la situación no era para tanto. Pero el recuerdo de Shaka con Shaina le hirvió tanto la sangre que no pensó con claridad, es más, no pensó. Y a su dolor se añadía esa mirada furiosa de Shaka. Cuantas veces Misty no anhelo ser observado por Shaka, y la primera vez que este lo hacía, lo único que recibió fue una mirada de despreció.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? — Le llamo una voz — ¿Eres idiota?

— ¡Cállate Sirius! No quiero sermones, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por todo. La cague y mucho — le miro a los ojos — ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

— Estoy bastante ocupado Misty, no tengo tiempo para ti

— ¡Tú te lo pierdes! — suspiro, tenía que empezar a controlarse, lo único que estaba haciendo con toda esa actitud era quedar mal delante de todos.

**_ Templo de Géminis _ **

La noche llego. El día para los gemelos había sido ligeramente tranquilo, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso momento tenían ganas de morir. El pequeñín no paraba de llorar, la técnica suministrada por Aldebarán y Mu, no había funcionado, o ellos no lograban darle calma al niño con su cosmos, o el bebé los odiaba, o simplemente como habían dicho la señora Elvira, ellos dos eran un par de incompetentes; desesperados por no saber qué hacer y a sabiendas que estaban perdiendo esa batalla, tomaron al pequeño y lo llevaron con el doctor.

Pasando por los dos primeros templos, acordaron tener a Aries y a Tauro al tanto de cualquier novedad, pero por ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar. En el consultorio, una hermosa doctora de cabellos negros revisaba al bebé, ella al igual que los gemelos estaba muy confundida.

— El niño está bien. No encuentro ningún problema — les comento la mujer

— ¿Segura? — quiso saber Saga

— Sí, no tiene fiebre, su corazón late bien, su respiración es la adecuada, tendríamos que hacerle exámenes para determinar algo más — Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro — tal vez tenga hambre — comento ligeramente — ¿Ya lo alimentaron?

— Desde luego doctora — contesto Kanon con coquetería — Nosotros somos muy juiciosos con su cuidado, como tiene que ser — finalizo guiñándole un ojo. Saga resoplo

— Llévenlo a casa, tal vez solo este cansado y no puede conciliar el sueño, también sería bueno que dejaran de pelear delante de él — soltó, desde que habían llegado estaban discutiendo, ambos sonrieron con inocencia — tal vez aún tiene hambre, denle un poco más de comida, solo un poco y sí sigue así, tráiganlo temprano mañana para hacerle exámenes y revisarlo mejor

— Si señora — contesto Saga, Kanon iba abrir la boca, pero la mirada de su hermano lo hizo callar

— La doctora Ivonne es bellísima — suspiro Kanon saliendo del consultorio

— Ella jamás te prestara atención ¿Me pregunto que tendrá el niño?

— Bueno. Lo bañamos, alimentamos y cambiamos — enumero — ¿Se tomó toda su mamila? Tal vez si sea hambre

— Yo no lo alimente, fuiste tú

— Yo no lo hice

— ¿Kanon el niño no ha comido?

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú deberías estar pendiente del niño no yo!

— ¡Pero tú estabas a cargo de preparar la formula! ¡El nene se está muriendo de hambre!

— Sí, yo estaba a cargo del biberón, pero tu tenías que alimentarlo ¡¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que no te pase su tetero?!

— ¡Suficiente! Si alguien se llega a enterar de esto van asesinarnos. Además estamos maltratando al niño. Corre como si Athena estuviera en peligro y adelanta la comida del bebé en lo que yo llego — Kanon iba a protestar — yo no puedo correr, puedo lastimarlo, pero iré rápido ¡Así que no pierdas el tiempo, y ten todo listo!

Kanon emprendió carrera, Saga por su parte se fue caminando lo más rápido que pudo, susurrándole al niño y pidiéndole disculpas. Para su suerte y como un acto misericordioso del bebé, paro de llorar, así que cuando paso por los templos, solo tuvo que decirle a Mu y Aldebarán que el nene estaba mejor gracias a la doctora Ivonne, y que la razón por la que Kanon paso como si estuviera siendo perseguido por el mismo Hades, se debía a que el hombre, estaba malito del estómago.

Cuando llego al templo, Kanon le entrego la mamila, el bebé bebió como si su vida dependiera de ello y ambos hombres no pudieron sentirse peor, por aquel acto tan deshumanizado, por lo que se prometieron dejar de pelear y estar más atentos del pobre Querubín.

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yo no me llamo Javier, canción de Los Toreros Muertos. 
> 
> No odien a los gemelitos por ser tarados jajajaja algo como eso no les volverá a pasar, no se preocupen, el bebé estará bien, menos mal es un niño muy fuerte. 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo.


	9. ¿Quién será?

**9\. ¿Quién será?**

**_ Templo de Géminis _ **

Mu se adentró en los pasillos del tercer templo. Para su sorpresa todo estaba en completa calma, no se escuchaba nada y se podía sentir cierta serenidad que daba paz a la mente. Aquello no era normal, el templo de géminis no se caracterizaba por el silencio. Esto, preocupo al lemuriano quien sin perder tiempo se dispuso a buscar a los habitantes de la tercera casa.

En los pasillos no había nada, en la cocina tampoco, en la sala no estaban, derrotado se dirigió hacia los cuartos; abrió primero la puerta de la habitación de Saga, el lugar estaba organizado, la cama tendida, todo completamente aseado, como si su dueño se hubiera ido muy temprano o como si no hubiera dormido ahí la noche anterior. 

Camino un par de pasos dirigiéndose a la siguiente puerta, dentro de la habitación, encontró un completo caos. Kanon dormida a pierna suelta sobra la cama, las sabanas no habían sido levantadas, se notaba que el gemelo estaba muy cansado. Al fondo del cuarto estaba la cuna del bebé, y al lado de esta, en un incómodo sillón Saga dormitaba.

Mu observo todo el panorama, curioso se dirigió hacia la cuna solo para encontrarse con el niño absorto en el móvil de pajaritos que estaba sobre él. No podía determinar cuánto tiempo llevaba al bebé despierto, tampoco podía imaginar lo mucho que les había costado al par de gemelos lidiar con el niño para que ambos cayeran derrotados en un profundo sueño, mientras el único vencedor se entretenía con unos muñecos de algodón colgados del techo.

— ¿Saga? — Llamo en baja voz mientras movía con delicadeza al hombre — ¿Saga?

— ¿Qué paso? — quiso saber al sentirse desorientado — ¿Hades llego? — pregunto confuso a Mu

— No — contesto este divertido — te quedaste dormido, en cambio él está muy despierto — señalo al infante

— Mocosito ese, sí que dio problemas — dijo restregándose los ojos y bostezando — ¿Qué haces acá?

— Vine a ver como seguía el niño

Saga lo pensó un rato y recordó el descuido del día anterior.

— Ya está mejor — se levantó como un resorte — no tienes nada de qué preocuparte

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí, mucho

— Por un momento pensé, que el niño estaría en tu cuarto por esta semana, teniendo en cuenta que te toco el primer turno, no me malentiendas, me pareció absurdo que estuvieran pasando las cosas del niño de un lado a otro — Saga lo miro despreocupado — ¿Entonces Kanon cedió su cuarto para el niño?

— Se vio obligado, por ser el posible padre del bebé 

— ¡¿Kanon es el padre del bebé?! — pregunto asombrado

— Posiblemente — recalco el gemelo

— ¿Y tú no? — lo miro a los ojos

— No Mu, yo no

— ¿Seguro? — pregunto sin creerle

— Tan seguro como lo estas tu — le dijo con cinismo

— Yo estoy seguro de que no soy padre

— Yo también

— Esta bien, te creo, no voy a entrar en una discusión contigo. Debo irme

— ¿Tan rápido? — Pregunto viendo que Mu emprendía marcha — ¿no te quedas a desayunar?

— No voy a cambiar ese pañal — le dijo saliendo de la habitación, Saga no pudo evitar reírse

Como el gemelo mayor estaba a cargo del cuidado del niño esa semana, se puso de inmediato al tanto del él, lo cambio de pañal, lo alimento y luego se quedó con él sentado en el sofá mientras le leía un libro.

— ¡Que tierno te vez leyéndole al niño! ¿Qué le lees por cierto? — quiso saber Kanon

— ¡Por fin despierta la bella durmiente! — Kanon rodo los ojos — un libro que le dejo Linda, dijo que estaba bien leerle

— ¿Qué hay de desayunar? — bostezo. Saga dejo su lectura

— Tú tienes que encargarte de eso ¿lo recuerdas?

— ¡No pudiste haber hecho algo mientras!

— Estaba con el bebé

— Esa es tu excusa para todo — resoplo — ¿Qué quieres de desayunar hermanito? — pregunto en un tono marcado

— ¿Pues qué me quieres dar de desayunar? — pregunto en el mismo tono

— ¡Veneno!

— No debí haber preguntado — dijo más para si

— Bueno, voy a preparar algo, muero de hambre — se dirigió a la cocina siendo seguido por Saga y el niño — ¡Que hambre tengo! ¿Ya alimentaste al bebé? — le pregunto empezando hacer el desayuno

— ¡Claro que sí idiota!

— Que bueno, porque no queremos el mismo problema de anoche. Oye Saga, hermanito — el mayor lo miro preocupado — ¿Por qué no me habías dicho sobre tu condición?

— ¿Condición?

— Digo, orientación — esta vez fue Saga quien rodo los ojos — ¿sentías vergüenza? Sabes que soy tu hermano y que te acepto, así seas un tarado

Saga suspiro — ¡Hermanito! — Kanon paso saliva, ese tono no le gusto — claro que te lo dije. Hace tiempo

— ¡¿Qué?! — Pregunto dejando los implementos para observar a su igual fijamente — ¿Cuándo me lo dijiste?

— Cuando teníamos 14 años, y te lo repetí hace 5, cuando intentaste que me llevara a la rubia en ese bar en Londres

— ¿En serio? Seguramente las dos veces estaba ebrio, porque no lo recuerdo — Saga tomo aire — por otro lado, eso explica de verdad porque no te fuiste con esa rubia, estaba — suspiro — además, sí que sabía cositas, como tú no quisiste, yo me fui con ella — continuo dándole la espalda para echar un par de huevos en un sartén

— Hermano, debo decirte algo sobre esa rubia, algo que ella me dijo y que se notaba a leguas — Kanon lo miro sobre el hombro — Aquella rubia. Era un hombre

El menor detuvo su labor, pálido miro a su hermano para tomar asiento en la mesa, sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa, y todo el humor característico de Kanon se desvaneció con el viento. Saga observo el desconcierto de su pariente, la mirada desorbitada y el blanco de su piel, le daba una imagen de un hombre que acaba de ver un fantasma.

Sin aguantar más, Saga se echó a reír.

Kanon escucho las fuertes carcajadas de su hermano, comprendiendo que había sido víctima de una mala broma, aliviado y molesto tomo aire, controlándose lo suficiente para no matar a su gemelo.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar salir un sinfín de malas palabras.

— ¡No puedes gritar! — Le advirtió Saga — asustas al bebé

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! — Le dijo apretando los dientes — ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! — Saga se ahogaba de la risa — ¡Pues que gracioso ¿no?!

— Debiste ver tu cara. La tendré tatuada en mi memoria para siempre

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres de lo peor

— Los huevos — le advirtió

— ¿De quién?

— ¡Los que están en el sartén, se están quemando!

— ¡Mierda! — corrió a quitarlos del fogón — Oye hermanito estaba pensado

— El mundo se va a acabar. Nostradamus lo dijo, que cuando Kanon pensara, ese día el mundo se iba a acabar

— ¿Vas a escucharme o no? — soltó molesto

— ¿Tengo otra opción?

— ¡Sí! ¡Puedes reventarte los tímpanos!

— Tentador, pero te voy a escuchar, continua idiota — Kanon le tiro el plato con el desayuno — ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? — Miro la comida — ¿me vas a dar los huevos quemados?

— Así los debes de tener — soltó

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir? Habla rápido

— Estaba pensando — miro a su hermano divertido — que debería ir a buscar a la mujer que posiblemente, es la mamá del niño

— ¿La mujer con la que tuviste algo, hace ya casi 10 meses? — señalo al bebé

— Sí, esa mera

— ¿Por qué no la habías buscado antes? ¿Está muy lejos?

— En la ciudad

— En Grecia

— Sí

— ¿Y por qué hasta ahora quieres buscarla? — le pregunto clavándole la mirada

— Porque tengo curiosidad, además después de todo lo que nos hizo el nene ayer, estoy creyendo que si es mi hijo. El chamaco es un desgraciado

Saga volvió a reír — De acuerdo

— Iré hoy, me voy en un rato — su gemelo se quedó mirándolo no muy convencido

— ¿Acaso piensas escaparte del cuidado del niño?

— No, yo llego temprano

— Pues no te creo, yo voy contigo

— ¿Qué? No me digas que tendremos que esperar hasta que nuestro turno culmine

— Vamos hoy

— ¿Y el nene?

— Pues lo llevamos

— De acuerdo — Acoto derrotado, si quería escaparse

— Voy a ir a organizarme, no descuides al bebé — Kanon acepto de mala gana

**_ Campo de Entrenamiento  _ **

Marín se encontraba junto con Shaina revisando el rendimiento de sus demás compañeras, la cobra estaba muy atenta al trabajo de las demás amazonas, pero la pelirroja estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y cada par de segundos suspiraba.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? — le dijo la italiana

— ¿Qué? — contesto la otra iracunda

— ¡Dejar de estar suspirando por un pendejo! — le contesto molesta

— No es un pendejo — lo pensó mejor — bueno tal vez sí

— ¿Qué tal les pareció el entrenamiento muchachas? — quiso saber Naomi acercándose junto con June y Narella

— Pueden hacerlo mejor — les dijo sin más la cobra, las otras resoplaron

— Ni siquiera estaban mirando — defendió June

— Yo sí estaba mirando. Era esta tonta que anda contando gatos, quien no prestaba atención

— ¿Cuál tonta?

— ¡Tu! 

— Ya basta niñas — calmo Naomi — Marín si tanta falta te hace, ve con él

— ¡Jamás!

— ¡Entonces deja de amargarnos la vida a todas!

— Estoy de acuerdo con Naomi — anuncio Narella, June y Shaina le dieron la razón

— ¿Las estoy molestando mucho? — pregunto preocupada

— Sí amiga, estás insoportable — le comento la cobra

— Lo siento mucho ¡Es que lo odio!

— No te preocupes, todas lo odiamos — le hizo ver Naomi

— Además… — intento decir algo June, pero se llevó la mano hacia la boca — Además…Perdón niñas, no me siento bien — finalizo corriendo a una velocidad impresionante

— ¿Qué le paso? — Quiso saber Marín, las demás se alzaron de hombros — vamos a buscarla

….

June se había adentrado en su cabaña, indispuesta corrió hacia al baño solo para devolver todo lo que desayuno ese día, después de no tener nada más que vomitar, salió del cuarto completamente pálida encontrándose de frente con su grupo de amigas.

— ¿Qué quieren? — pregunto, solo quería tirarse a dormir

— ¿Estas bien? — Le miro Marín — te ves mal ¿te llevamos al médico?

— Estoy bien, creo que fue algo que comí esta mañana — comento sin importancia

— ¿Pataditas? — sugirió Naomi, las demás sonrieron

— Claro que no — enmudeció — No — volvió a decir para convencerse, las otras cambiaron su semblante divertido a uno serio

— ¿Tienes de que preocuparte? — quiso saber Shaina

— Tal vez — contesto, ahora sentía ganas de desmayarse

— De acuerdo — tranquilizo Águila — Narella y yo tenemos que ir con las aprendices, ustedes deberían ir con June a la farmacia

— La verdad me siento muy mal — sostuvo la rubia

— Descansa — le pido Naomi — yo tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo. Aprovechare para traer unas pruebas de embarazo — le sostuvo la mirada a June, la sola idea la enfermaba más — ¿Vamos? — le pregunto a Shaina, la cual acepto — Nos vemos aquí esta noche ¿les parece?

Cada quien se fue por su camino.

**_ Templo de Géminis _ **

Saga se encontraba en la sala, sobre una mesa se hallaba el niño acomodado en su silla. Por su parte el hombre peleaba y leía las instrucciones de una cangurera de bebé y después de mucho esfuerzo, logro ponerse la prenda y asegurarla a su cuerpo.

— Que cosa más difícil — soltó tirándose sobre el sofá

— Esta todo listo hermano — comento Kanon entrando con la pañalera en la mano

— ¿Llevas todo?

— Sip

— Igual hice una lista — tomo un papel sobre la mesa, mientras Kanon revisaba todo lo que llevaba en la maleta del bebé — Biberones — el otro asintió — Pañales, pañitos, baberos, cambiador, ropa de cambio, cobija adicional

— Está todo — confirmo

— Perfecto, entonces vámonos

Kanon se colgó la pañalera, y junto a su hermano se dirigieron a la salida, ya en el umbral de la sala, el menor observo a Saga entretenido.

— ¿Se nos quedó algo? — Pregunto el ex general. Su gemelo echo un rápido repaso en su cabeza

— ¿O alguien? — ambos volvieron su vista hacia la cangurera vacía

— ¡El bebé! — soltaron al mismo tiempo

— ¡Eres un imbécil, ya ibas a dejar al nene! — soltó Kanon al ver a Saga tomar al niño

— Cállate y ayúdame — su gemelo se acercó — ¿Cómo debería ir? — pregunto

— Con las piernitas hacia abajo — Explico

— ¡Ya se imbécil! ¿Pero, pongo su rostro hacia mi pecho, o hacia afuera? — quiso saber, dándole vueltas al niño

— Hacia tu pecho — le pareció, acto seguido ayudo a acomodar al bebé y le paso la cobija a su hermano para cubrir al nene — estamos listo

— Ahora sí

Ya con la maleta hecha y el niño ubicado, los dos hombres emprendieron el camino, mientras conversaban sobre cómo sería su viaje se encontraron con Aldebarán.

— Hola grandote — le saludo Saga

— ¿Cómo está Linda? — Quiso saber Kanon, Tauro lo miro con cara de pocos amigos — ¿no puedo preguntar? — fingió disgusto

— No lo molestes — le dijo Saga

— ¿Cómo sigue Querubín? — pregunto el brasileño mirando al pequeño

— Se llama Junior — Impuso Kanon, los otros dos voltearon a verle

— ¿Entonces es tu hijo? — quiso saber el grandote

— No — soltó rápidamente

— ¿Y porque lo llamas Junior? — le pregunto su hermano

— Es un nombre mucho más bonito que Querubín

— Cuanta imaginación tienes Kanon — soltó ofendido Aldebarán — Junior ¿no podías pensar un poquito más?

— Él no es de pensar mucho, no lo molestes

— Es verdad… ¿Qué? ¡Saga! — los otros dos se echaron a reír 

— ¿Para dónde van? — quiso saber el brasileño, tratando de no ahogarse de la risa 

— Vamos a la ciudad, queremos almorzar allá — explico el mayor de los gemelos

— ¿Creen que sea apropiado sacar al niño? — quiso saber Tauro

— Sí — contestaron los otros dos

— De acuerdo ¿llevan todo? — Los gemelos asintieron — Biberones, babero, cambiador, pañales, ropa, cobija, su comida — en esa última parte ambos pasaron saliva

— Sí — contesto Saga casi en un susurro

— Bueno, yo sigo mi camino — comento mientras desaparecía de la vista de los geminianos

— ¡¿Kanon, y la leche del niño?! — pregunto apretando los dientes

— La deje en la cocina. ¡Ya voy por ella! — Soltó antes de que Saga lo matara — además — le dijo a lo lejos — tu hiciste la lista

— ¡Y tú estabas a cargo del alimento del niño!

— Pero

— ¡Ve por ella!

— De acuerdo

**__ ** **_ Alrededores del Santuario _ **

Milo caminaba bajo el sol greciano con una bolsa en la mano, en ella llevaba un disfraz que tenía que devolver al pueblo. Todo había empezado cuando la señorita Saori le pido que fuera y recogiera algunos trajes en Rodorio, él muy amable acepto el encargo pero al llegar ante la diosa, se dieron cuenta que uno de los disfraces no era el que se había pedido. Les entregaron por error otro y el que necesitaban seguía en la tienda.

Cabizbajo y aburrido emprendió el camino directo hacer el cambio, la diosa viajaría al otro día a Japón por lo que necesitaba aquellos trajes inmediatamente para llevarlos con Minho. Un bostezo le hizo dar más sueño, la noche anterior estuvo de guardia, por lo que se encontraba bastante cansado.

Y es que si no hubiera abierto la boca cuando vio a Athena, en ese momento estaría durmiendo. Una risa llamo su atención, a una corta distancia Naomi y Shaina caminaban envueltas en una entretenida charla.

— ¡Hola mis amores! — Llego hasta ellas — ¿Para dónde van tan dulces flores?

— Vamos para el pueblo, tenemos unas diligencias que hacer — le contesto la peliverde

— ¿Es muy urgente? — Ambas se le quedaron viendo — verán, tuve que ir por unos disfraces al pueblo, y me gustaría mucho que una de ustedes me ayudara a probarse los trajes para ver si están completos y sí son los adecuados

— ¿No es suficiente solo con mirarlos?

— No, necesito saber que todo esté bien. Por favor alguna ayúdeme ¡Shaina, mi amorcito ayúdame! — suplico con ojos vidriosos

— Ve, por mí no hay problema — le dijo Naomi a la cobra — Dale tranquila — continuo viendo lo poco convencida que estaba su amiga, y por un momento pensó que Milo tramaba algo malo — Si quieres — le informo

— De acuerdo — acepto Shaina. Milo no pudo evitar emocionarse — nos vemos más tarde

— Mucho cuidado — les dijo la pelirroja al verlos marchar

**_ Templo de Escorpio _ **

— Bueno Shainita — comento Milo dirigiendo a la chica hacia su habitación — aquí puedes cambiarte

— Oye, hay algo que aún no me convence — Milo la miro con inocencia — ¿Por qué tengo que probarme eso yo?

— Porque son para mujer

— ¿Milo? — El tono de la cobra lo hizo retroceder — ¿Me van hacer disfrazar de alguna cosa rara en los talleres de Alejandra?

— No. Eso es para una obra de teatro que tienen en Japón, o algo así. Mi amorcito, entra allá y pruébatelos. Si hay algo mal tengo que ir a cambiarlo para que la señorita Athena pueda viajar sin problemas

— De acuerdo, dame eso — le rapo la bolsa para mirar su contenido — pero aquí solo hay un disfraz, creo — comento sacando unas prendas de cuero negro — ¿Qué clase de obra es esa?

— Algo de vampiros, una cosa rara

— ¿Y este es un disfraz de vampiro?

— Seguramente

— De acuerdo — comento mientras entraba en el cuarto, Milo iba tras ella — ¿A dónde vas?

— Tal vez necesites ayuda — le dijo pícaramente

— ¡No necesito ayuda! — lo empujo cerrándole la puerta en las narices

Escorpio se recostó sobre la pared cerca de su cuarto, suspirando se imaginó a Shaina en su habitación y recordó viejos tiempos, donde él y ella se escabullían solo para saciarse el uno al otro. Eran muy jóvenes, también muy idiotas. Él más que ella, pero fueron buenos tiempos.

— ¡Milo! — Le grito Shaka, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando con irritación al guardián del octavo templo — ¿Qué pasa contigo? Llevo rato llamándote

— Disculpe señor Shaka — fingió molestia — ¿Qué necesitas?

— La señorita Athena mando a preguntar por el disfraz que falta, lo…

— ¡MILO! — Salió la cobra furiosa de la habitación, lucía un atuendo ceñido al cuerpo, con un escote pronunciado y una falda muy pequeña que dejaba ver sus bien formadas nalgas — ¿Qué estabas pensado? — le pregunto golpeándolo con un látigo que era parte del disfraza, el hombre se sobo el brazo y con la cabeza señalo a alguien que estaba tras de ella — ¡Shaka! — grito escondiéndose detrás de Milo, pero el rubio ya había visto todo. 

— Lamento haberlos interrumpido — se sonrojo virgo

— No, no es lo que piensas — intento explicarse la chica, a su lado Milo intentaba no carcajearse

— No me importa — levanto las manos Shaka — Milo no olvides el favor de la señorita — se marchó del lugar

— ¿Shaka? — Llamo la cobra, pero el rubio ya se había ido — ¡Eres un idiota! — Volvió a golpear con el látigo a Milo, el hombre no pudo aguantar más y se carcajeo en ese momento — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué clase mala broma es esta? — estaba furiosa

— Ay mi amor no te moleste — intento abrazarla pero la chica se le escapo — Solo quería verte

— ¿Con uno de los trajes que le prestas a tus amiguitas?

— Un momento. Eso no es mío. Pero te queda — comento mordiéndose el labio inferior, nuevamente recibió un golpe con látigo — Oye eso duele, pero me gusta. Dame más — la chica volvió a golpearlo, pero esta vez le aplico toda su fuerza — ¡Mentiras ya no más! Eso dolió — se quejó como un niño

— ¡Eres un imbécil! Quien sabe que se abra imaginado Shaka

— Que teníamos un juego de roles. Además, a ti que te importa lo que piense ese — soltó celoso

— Me importa lo que piense de mi cualquiera en este Santuario

— ¿Entonces porque sigues así vestida? — Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella — ¿quieres seducirme? Porque vas muy bien

— ¡Te voy a romper las pelotas! — El hombre se alejó de ella para proteger sus partes nobles — ¡Te odio! — Finalizo entrando al cuarto para cambiarse

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¡Sí entras te mato!

**_ Grecia _ **

Saga y Kanon estaban parados delante de un edificio. Saga observaba con detenimiento a Kanon, este por su parte hacia como si no fuera con él.

— ¿Es aquí? — quiso saber el mayor, en su pecho el pequeño Junior dormía profundamente

— Sí — sonrió con inocencia

— ¿Aquí? — Kanon volvió a afirmar — ¿Un burdel?

— No es un burdel

— ¿Entonces que es Kanon? 

— Un club para caballeros — explico como si fuera lo más obvio

— Quieres decir que la madre del niño es…

— No, no, ellas solo hacen bailes y se quitan la ropa, pero nada más

— Pero tú dormiste con una de ellas

— Sí, pero no como tú piensas, me hizo un baile, me gusto, le invite un trago, conversamos y luego paso lo que tenía que pasar

— ¿Le pagaste por eso?

— No, ya te dije que no se trata de eso — calló, Saga lo invito a seguir — al otro día se llevó todo lo que tenía en mi billetera. No vine hacer el reclamo porque la pase de lujo 

— Entonces no es prostituta, sino ladrona — Kanon rodo los ojos — Eres el colmo

— No hables así de la madre de mi hijo, más bien entremos

— No vamos entrar con el bebé ahí

— A esta ahora no hay servicio — continuo entrando al lugar

El bar tenia las luces encendidas, al contrario de lo que recordaba Kanon, se sentía un ambiente menos denso, a esa hora y al no tener servicio al público, no se percibía el olor a cigarrillo, ni trago, ni a esencia femenina.

— ¿Les puedo colaborar en algo? — Pregunto una mujer alta de cabello rubio bien peinado, pechos grandes y maquillaje pesado — No hay servicio, y este no es un lugar para niños — señalo al bebé

— Solo venimos por algo de información — Pidió Kanon

— Sí una de mis chicas los robo ese no es mi problema — explico ubicándose detrás de la barra

— No, no es eso — Saga la siguió y se sentó al otro lado

— ¿Entonces? — les miro de uno en uno

— Estamos buscando a alguien — informo Kanon

— Y yo tengo un negocio que atender — les miro fijamente con sus ojos verdes, luego señalo los tragos traes ella

— Un vaso con agua está bien para mí — le dijo Saga

— De acuerdo — acepto ella tomando una botella de Wiskhy y dos vasos 

— Eso no es lo que yo pedí — le dijo viendo como la chica les servía los tragos, mientras ella los miraba sin importancia — está bien — finalizo al entender las intenciones de la mujer — ¡Es el trago más caro que tiene! — soltó al ver la carta, la chica sonrió, Kanon estaba perplejo

— ¿Quieren la información? — quiso saber ella, los dos hombres asintieron — excelente ¿a quién buscan?

— A Katrina — contesto rápidamente Kanon

— Katrina — repitió la mujer — ¿Solo Katrina? — el gemelo asintió — eh tenido trabajando para mí, muchas Katrinas — Saga miro a Kanon con ganas de matarlo

— Es una mujer que conocí hace casi 10 meses — comento como si fuera algo bueno

— Eso facilita las cosas para mí — le dijo con un sarcasmo bien marcado. Kanon resoplo — En los últimos 10 meses eh tenido 3 Katrinas. Katrina con K — explico sirviendo más wiskhy en las copas de los muchachos — Catrina con C, y Qatrina con Q

— ¿Katrina con Q? — Pregunto Saga — ¿Qué?

— Algunas no son astutas

— ¿Pero? ¿Acaso son sobrenombres? — volvió hablar Saga

— Sí cariño — lo miro con más detalles — me imagino que en los lugares que tu frecuentas, hacen lo mismo

— Tú no sabes los lugares que frecuento

— Conozco a un hombre cuando lo veo, y vaya que si eres un desperdicio, para las féminas. Los hombres en cambio, deben estar muy felices

— Pues yo no — soltó Kanon — aun te quiero — le dijo a su hermano para evitar malos entendidos

— Haber dulzura — se dirigió al menor de los gemelos — ¿Qué Katrina es la que buscas?

— No lo sé

— ¡Vamos Kanon! — Saga se molestó — Dile algo más de ella. Su cabello, el color de sus ojos

— Era rubia, casi plateado, de ojos verdes, no azules, eran como de los dos tonos

— Corazón, la chicas protegen su imagen, no utilizan sus verdaderos nombres, mucho menos sus verdaderas apariencias — los hombres la miraron consternados — usan pelucas, lentes de contacto, mucho maquillaje

— ¿Quiere decir que Kanon estuvo con una mujer, que no reconocería de día?

— Así es dulzura y ustedes dos, son una delicia — comento con lascivia

— Señora — corrigió — señorita — hablo Kanon — puede hablarnos de las Katrinas, donde las puedo encontrar

— ¿Las buscaras a las tres? — Pregunto ella, él asintió — está difícil mi corazón — sirvió más whisky — estas quedado mi amor — le dijo a Saga, el hombre bebió su trago — Katrina con K, se fue hace tres meses de acá, un hombre se enamoró de ella, ahora tiene unos senos más grandes y una gruesa billetera

— ¿Y ella estaba embarazada? — quiso saber el menor de los gemelos, la mujer los miro a ambos con curiosidad

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan exactamente?

— Mi hermano cree que embarazo a Katrina — respondió rápidamente Saga — él es mi hijo — comento al ver que la mujer fijaba su vista en el niño

— ¿Tu hijo? — pregunto no muy convencida

— Mi pareja y yo lo adoptamos — intento desviar la atención

— Que bien sabes mentir — les sirvió más alcohol

— No es mentira — se defendió el gemelo, aunque mintiera se sentía indignado

— Sí mi amor, lo que tú digas. No admito mujeres en embarazo, es peligroso para ellas y para el bebé. El deber de mis niñas es informarme inmediatamente, les ayudo con algunos gastos y las envío a casa. Ya es decisión de ellas si quieren volver después de tener a sus hijos

— ¿Esto es un lugar legal? — soltó sorprendido el mayor de los gemelos

— No son prostitutas — acoto la mujer — no obligo a nadie a nada, tengo buena seguridad para que ningún idiota se pase de listo, los clientes miran, ellas se dejan ver, nada más, sí ellas quieren llegar a los físico es su problema, y lo hacen fuera del establecimiento

— No era mi intención ofenderla — se disculpó Saga

— Entonces Katrina con K ¿no estaba embarazada?

— A menos de que lo hubiera ocultado muy bien, no, no lo estaba

— ¿Y las otras?

— Bueno, Qatrina con Q, está en rehabilitación, es drogadicta, ha tenido una vida difícil, las chicas y yo logramos internarla, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se escape. No Kanon — contesto rápidamente — no creo que haya estado embarazada, con la cantidad de cosas que consume esa muchacha dudo mucho que le pare algo en el estomago

— ¿Y la otra chica? — pregunto Saga

— La otra chica — contesto llenando sus copas — se fue de acá hace siete meses, a estudiar a Estados Unidos, reunió todas sus ganancias consiguió una beca y se marcho

— ¿No sabe nada de ella?

— Absolutamente nada mi amor — le contesto a Saga — me alegro mucho cuando una de mis niñas logra salir de este mundo, por lo que no me preocupo cuando sé que cuentan con un buen futuro. De las problemáticas me encargo yo ¿Algo más mis amores?

— Nada más, muchas gracias — soltó Kanon derrotado

— De acuerdo, aquí tienen — les paso la cuenta, Saga casi se va para atrás

— ¡Kanon! — Le hablo a su hermano en voz baja mostrándole el cobro — dime que tienes suficiente dinero, a mí no me alcanza

— Sí — contesto, mientras ambos le echaban mano a sus billeteras — Gracias — pagaron para luego marcharse del lugar

— Maldita sea Kanon, no averiguamos nada y sí se quedó con todo nuestro dinero — informo cuando ya estaban afuera, estaba molesto, gracias a los dioses, el niño había estado muy juicioso — además estoy ebrio a la una de la tarde ¿y ahora que hacemos?

— Vamos a almorzar — comento el otro tan aburrido como su hermano

— ¿Quedo algo para almorzar? — quiso saber

— ¡Sí! — Contesto quitándose el zapato, para sacar unos billetes de su calceta — Olor a comida — dijo olisqueando la plata, luego se la acerco a su hermano

— ¡Huele horrible! — No era cierto, pero quería molestar — ¿alcanza para almorzar y volver a casa?

— Sí

— ¿Kanon, como es que terminaste en este lugar? ¿Tan insoportable eres que tienes que pagar para que alguien te quiera? — se burlo

— No, me confundí nada más — Saga espero por más información, el letrero en la entrada con una figura de mujer no daba para equivocaciones — pensé que era un club para caballeros. No de los tuyos, de los míos que somos más divertidos

— Y más miserables también

— Hombre, es hombre, le guste lo que guste

— ¿Y cómo es un club para caballeros de los tuyos? — pregunto con sarcasmo

— Un lugar, donde los caballeros se reúnen, toman un trago y juegan a las cartas

— ¿A quién intentas engañar?

— Esta bien, lo vi cuando pase por acá y quise entrar, y me gusto, y me quede. Ahora vamos que muero de hambre

— De acuerdo, otra pregunta — Kanon resoplo — ¿Cómo es posible que si dormiste con ella no hubieras visto al menos el color real de su cabello?

— En mi defensa, estaba oscuro y yo ebrio. No tanto como Aioria en esa misión, pero si lo suficiente para no fijarme en esos detalles. Yo solo fui a lo que fui

— ¿Y por qué carajos me gustan los hombres, si todos son unos miserables?

— Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, por cosas como esas, es que no dormiría con uno

**_ Cabañas Femeninas _ **

La noche adorno el Santuario, algunos terminaban sus deberes, mientras otros iniciaban una jornada de guardia. Shaina y Naomi esperaban a sus amigas, conversaban; Naomi reía por lo que Milo le había hecho a la italiana, y Shaina relataba enojada lo acontecido.

— Debí haberme ido contigo, ese Milo se pasa

— No me digas que no imaginabas algo así, las intenciones de Milo contigo, nunca han sido buenas

— Es un idiota, además me siento tan avergonzada con Shaka

— El pobre hombre debió haber tenido un ataque al ver un poco de carne expuesta

— ¡Un poco! ¡Literalmente se me veía todo el trasero! y ni hablar de ese escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

— Lo que hubiese dado por ver la cara de Shaka ante bochornoso acto. Te imaginas al inmaculado viendo algo tan impuro para sus castos ojos

— Él no es así, solo tiene creencias diferentes ¿has intentado pervertirlo y por eso molestas?

— Algo. Al principio, pero me dejo muy claro que no le gustaban las fáciles, de hecho dijo y lo cito: “No me gusta la comida rápida” — Shaina se carcajeo — lo hizo de una forma tan cordial que no supe como sentirme, hasta tuve ganas de darle las gracias — la cobra no paraba de reír — así que lo tache de mi lista hace mucho tiempo con otros más. Como Mu que siempre me mira mal cuando estoy cerca, y Saga

— ¿Y Saga que te hizo?

— Él es…

— Hola — saludo Marín — tras ellas venia Narella y June

— Muchachas por fin llegaron — acoto Shaina — ¿Dónde estabas June?

— Con ellas — señaló a las otras — en el entrenamiento

— Bueno aquí está el pedido — le entrego la prueba de embarazo Naomi a June, la chica las miro a todas angustiada

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Orinar sobre el palito, esperas un momento y sí sale una raya, es sí y dos es un no — explico Naomi, luego miro a las otras — ¿O es al contrario? — Todas guardaron silencio — ¿Ahora la única puta aquí soy yo? — soltó indignada

— No, estaba recordando — relajo Marín — creo que son dos para sí y una para no

— Tú entra y sigue las instrucciones, están dentro de la caja, eso hice yo — le explico Shaina, June ingreso al baño

— Son expertas en la materia — les dijo Narella

— Yo lo hice una sola vez y fue con Aioria, estuvimos muy asustados las dos veces

— Dijiste que fue solo una vez — le hizo ver Shaina

— En realidad fueron dos ¿y tú? — le pregunto a la cobra

— Fue solo una vez — las demás la miraron — una sola vez y fue hace mucho tiempo, demasiado — se voltearon a ver a Naomi

— Fue en aquellos tiempos cuando descubrí el libertinaje y lo divertido que es jugar al papá y a la mamá — contesto

— Suerte que tú no has tenido esos sustos, has sido muy cuidadosa Narella — expuso Águila

— En realidad no mucho, creo que ha sido suerte — explico la chica — sinceramente solo eh estado con dos hombres, uno fue un novio por decirlo así y el otro fue más bien algo casual

— Yo solo eh estado con Aioria — soltó inocentemente Marín, las demás la miraron sin creerle

— ¿Mas cuantos? — quiso saber Shaina

— Más dos — contesto águila, todas rieron — ¿Tu cuantos? — le pregunto a la italiana

— Uno — contesto rápidamente

— ¿Mas cuantos? — quiso saber Naomi

— Tres — soltó — ¿Tu Naomi? ¿Uno, más cuantos?

— Uno solo — contesto, las demás se echaron a reír — es más, yo soy virgen — las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes.

Todas dejaron de reír al ver a June salir del baño.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto Marín

— Negativo — soltó aliviada mostrándoles la prueba — ¡Gracias a los dioses es negativo!

— Entonces tienes que ir al médico a que te revisen — sugirió Narella

— ¡Ya les dije que fue algo que comí esta mañana! ¡Ustedes fueron las que empezaron con todo esto del embarazo!

— Tú dijiste que teníamos de que preocuparnos — señalo Naomi

— Sí tuve un pequeño descuido, pero ya, no volverá a pasar

— ¿Y quién es el irresponsable con el que te estas revolcando? — Pregunto Marín — ¿Es Shun?

— ¿Shun? — quiso saber Shaina

— ¿Shun? — pregunto Narella

— Sí es Shun — Contesto June al ver la cara de sus tres amigas muy pegadas a la de ella

— ¡¿Shun?! — pregunto Naomi alarmada

— Sí, eso dije. Shun ¿Están sordas? Somos novios, desde hace tiempo — les explico serenamente

— Ni modo, niños irresponsables — comento Marín — ustedes dos vienen conmigo, tenemos que hablar de cómo cuidarse — les dijo a Narella y June arrastrándolas consigo

Shaina observo divertida a Naomi, la pelirroja se veía molesta e irritada.

— ¿Qué pasa amiga? ¿Te molesto saber que Shun es el padre del niño?

— June no está embarazada — contesto indignada

— Es una linda forma de decir que Shun se está tirando a June

— ¡Shun no se está tirando a June!

— Tranquila no te molestes — le dijo sentándose a su lado — No me digas que estas celosa

— No Shaina, no estoy celosa — intento calmarse — Shun no está con June

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

— Porque Shun está conmigo — Shaina abrió sus ojos sorprendida — no de esa forma — explico — desde ese momento Shun y yo nos seguimos encontrando, y mucho. Él no es tan canalla para estar con June y engañarla con otra mujer, mucho menos conmigo

— Tal vez lo pervertiste tanto que se volvió un canalla

— No Shaina, Shun no es así, es un buen muchacho, no se atrevería — la cobra estaba confundida — June miente

— ¿Por qué mentiría?

— Una relación secreta, aquí hay muchas — Shaina le dio la razón, y ambas se quedaron pensando ¿Quién podría ser el novio de June?

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**


	10. No hay que jugar con fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que este Fic es categoría M, no apto para menores de 16 años, en este pueden encontrar escenas con contenido adulto, leguaje inapropiado y situaciones explicitas.

**10\. No hay que jugar con fuego**

**_ Templo de Géminis _ **

— Perdimos el tiempo, el dinero y la paciencia — suspiro Saga, estaba en ese momento en el cuarto de Kanon, acunando al niño para que se durmiera — ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

— Volver a la ciudad, buscar un laboratorio y practicarme la prueba de paternidad, así no hay pierde — comento el gemelo con mucha naturalidad, acomodando la cama del bebé

— ¿Estas demente? — Kanon levanto los hombros — no vas a torturar al niño, tienen que sacarles muestras de sangre ¿quieres que lastimen a Junior?

— No, no quiero, pero ya nos dimos cuenta que buscar pista no sirvió de nada. Nuestro viaje hasta la ciudad nos dejó sin dinero, no voy a tener lo suficiente para llegar a final de mes — resoplo

— ¿Tienes muchos gatos? — Pregunto divertido — tienes techo y alimento aquí. Ropa no es que compres mucha, siempre andas con los mismos trapos 

— Eso no quiere decir que tenga que botar todo mi dinero en una tarde — acoto indignado

— Pero para gastar en un burdel tienes suficiente. Perdón. En un club para caballeros

— Te recuerdo que hoy gaste mucha plata en ese lugar y no conseguí nada bueno a cambio

— Ya sé — comento acostando al niño en la cuna, estaba profundamente dormido — deberías ir otra vez — Kanon lo dudo — a preguntarle a las chicas, puede que la matriarca no sepa nada, pero tal vez sus compañeras tengan información de Catrina con C

— ¡Es verdad! — Casi grito, Saga le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio — tienes razón — bajo la voz — tal vez ella tiene una amiga, y esa amiga me pueda dar información de dónde encontrarla

— Así es

— De acuerdo, iré ya, abriré un portal y regresare de inmediato

— Mas te vale Kanon — pidió tomando el monitor de bebé — estoy muy cansado, iré a dormir, no tardes, no pierdas el tiempo, no te enredes por ahí — Kanon rodo los ojos — y si por alguna causa tienes que demorarte, no se te ocurra despertar al bebé, porque te mato

— Ay, iré rápido, solo preguntare por ella, y me regreso de inmediato

— No hagas mucho ruido, si el nene se despierta tú te encargas de él

— Deberías quedarte en mi habitación en lo que yo regreso

— Para eso esta está cosa — señalo el monitor — voy a dormir, no tardes

— Sí papá

**_ Grecia — Club para Caballeros  _ **

Kanon arribo en el club muy rápido, el lugar a diferencia de esa mañana estaba atestado de gente, el ambiente era denso, y todo estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas pocas luces. Una rubia bastante voluptuosa bailaba en un tubo, a su alrededor varios hombres se encontraban, aplaudían y abucheaban colocando billetes dentro su tanga de encaje negro, el gemelo se quedó entretenido en la forma femenina. La chica danzaba con elegancia y sensualidad innata.

Su baile era atrayente y sumamente erótico, sus movimientos alrededor del tubo de metal eran fascinantes y precisos.

— ¡Con que el gemelo malvado volvió! — Le dijo una mujer alta, era la misma chica que había visto esa mañana — ¿Dónde está la delicia de tu hermano? Puedo darles un descuento especial — comento apretando los fuertes brazos del hombre — ¿o acaso viniste a embarazar a otra de mis chicas? — Kanon volvió a la realidad 

— No claro que no — la mujer espero por información — me urge saber dónde está Catrina, con C. Pensé que tal vez las chicas sepan sobre ella

— De acuerdo corazón — le mostro el lugar — si vas a estar acá distrayendo a mis chicas tendras que consumir

— ¿No es suficiente con poner billetes en sus tangas? — soltó con inocencia

— De acuerdo te traeré un whisky — comento alejándose del gemelo

— ¡Espera, yo no pedí nada! — pero ella no escucho, y si escucho no le importo — ¡Maldita! — Resoplo — De acuerdo a lo que vine

Se armó de valor mirando de lado a lado, todas las chicas, bellas y hermosas estaban ocupadas, unas bailaban, otras estaban sentadas bebiendo con los clientes, otras estaban en los privados. Kanon noto que tendría mucho que hacer, eran muchas, y muy lindas, tenía que comportarse y buscar respuestas.

— Nada de distraerte amigo — se dijo, tomo aire y empezó su recorrido

La situación no fue sencilla, Kanon se acercó a la primera chica, una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, le pregunto por Catrina, pero ella antes de darle alguna respuesta señalo a su bien levantado busto para que el hombre depositara un billete, acto seguido la mujer respondió con una negativa y lo envió con una de sus compañeras que posiblemente podía saber algo.

El hombre se paseó casi por todo el lugar, la dueña del establecimiento le sirvió casi siete tragos, tuvo que poner billetes en cuanta tanga vio, y además se vio en vuelto entre manoseos e insinuaciones que casi lo llevan a pagar por un privado, un baile y un estriptis. Cuando por fin puedo salir del lugar, se sintió más arruinado que antes, no obtuvo respuestas, ni siquiera una pista, a Catrina con C, simplemente se la había tragado la tierra.

**_ Cabañas Femeninas _ **

El ambiente era cálido y húmedo, ellos estaban abrazados sobre la cama envueltos en un ardiente frenesí de pasión. Él la sostenía sobre sus piernas, mientras ella lo envolvía apretándose a su forma masculina. Los movimientos eran precisos, el miembro varonil entraba y salía con intensidad, al tiempo que la mujer se contorsionaba entre sus brazos.

El clímax estaba cerca y ella se aferró más a él, intento gritar, pero el hombre en un rápido movimiento cubrió su boca para no dejarla desahogarse, ella por su parte sonrió, mordiéndose los labios para evitar hacer ruido, él jadeo con fuerza, apretando a la chica y besándola con violencia. Su falo se endureció aún más, las piernas de ella se aferraron a su cuerpo y toda su anatomía se movió con brusquedad, hasta que ambos terminaron en perfecta sincronía.

Ella cayó sobre la almohada esparciendo su cabello por todas las sabanas, él se acostó sobre su pecho completamente agotado, ambos respiraban aceleradamente eh intentaban recomponerse después de semejante acto sexual.

— Sí sigues así, voy a terminar amándote — soltó ella

— El que se enamore pierde — comento él escuchando los rápidos latidos del corazón de la muchacha

— Shun no repitas mis palabras — dijo intentado ponerse de pie

— Es una de las reglas ¿no? — Comento distraído, mientras se levantaba — debo irme — busco su ropa — me voy para Japón junto a Saori, saldremos muy temprano

— Puedes quedarte otro rato si quieres — sugirió prendiendo un cigarrillo — Marín y Shaina llegaran hasta la madrugada — Shun la miro con deseo — sé que prometimos no meternos en la vida del otro, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta — el chico la invito a seguir — ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con June?

Shun se quedó perplejo ante esa pregunta, miro a Naomi sentada sobre la cama, recargada a la pared, y aun que le pareció sumamente sensual la imagen de la pelirroja besando el cigarrillo de forma tan soberbia, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y extraño ante aquel interrogatorio. Sus ojos volaron hacia la entrepierna femenina, y por un momento no pensó con claridad. Ella descubriendo sus intenciones, chasqueo los dedos para que la mirara a los ojos y respondiera sin mentiras.

— Solo somos amigos — le dijo — Nada más ¿Por qué?

— Nada en especial — suspiro soltando una gran bocanada de humo — ¿Solo amigos? — el asintió — ¿no estás saliendo con nadie?

— No, nuevamente quieres hacer esto — ella lo miro sin entender — pedirme que me vaya a buscar a otra

— Deberías, estar conmigo no te hará muy bien

— Tengo muy clara la situación, sé lo que quieres y sé lo que quiero. Pero no me interesa nadie por ahora y contigo me divirtió. Pero si de verdad quieres que me vaya y me aleje de ti, no me mandes a buscar a otras, solo dime que ya no quieres nada más conmigo — Naomi sonrió — ¿Ya no quieres nada más conmigo? — Le pregunto buscando su boca, pero la chica lo rechazo — de acuerdo, si tu no quieres besarme, conozco a una amiga que si querrá hacerlo — la chica lo miro entretenida, luego él se inclinó para posicionar su cabeza entre las piernas femeninas

— No hagas eso — suspiro al sentir la lengua del muchacho hurgando en su intimidad — está bien continua — acoto dejándose llevar nuevamente por el juego

**_ Templo de Géminis  _ **

Saga despertó de un solo salto al escuchar los balbuceos de Junior, miro sobre su hombro y encontró al pequeño moviendo sus piernas mientras miraba al techo sin preocupación. Había tenido una noche larga, cuando Kanon se marchó, el niño despertó obligando a Saga a prestarle atención, tardo tanto en dormir que el gemelo tuvo que quedarse en el cuarto de su hermano.

Observo la hora, resoplando al darse cuenta que Kanon aún no aparecía, tomo al niño, cambio su pañal y se dirigió con este hasta la cocina, allí el gemelo menor estaba muy distraído preparando el desayuno.

— ¿Kanon? — El ex general saludo con la mano — ¿A qué hora llegaste?

— Tarde — contesto — pero estabas tan profundo que no quise despertarte, así que me quede en tu cuarto

— El niño tardo en dormirse, y se despertó muy temprano en la madrugada

— Sí lo escuche — le dijo sirviendo la comida — pero sabía que te harías cargo de todo, solo seguí durmiendo

— Bueno ¿Cómo te fue?

— Mal, muy mal — soltó derrotado — nadie sabe nada de ella, solo dijeron que se fue a Estados Unidos a estudiar, es todo. Todas me dieron la misma información y todas me robaron — suspiro — Los ahorros de mi vida, todo lo perdí 

— ¡Ay por favor! — Saga lo miro detenidamente — despilfarras la plata apenas te llega ¿cierto? — El otro sonrió con inocencia — Ay, Kanon, yo te ayudo con los gastos _importantes_ que tengas este mes

— Gracias, porque quede en la ruina, pero valió la pena, vi muchos pechos — Saga rodo los ojos

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Nada, esperar a que se terminen los turnos, si el padre no aparece, supongo que Shion hará las pruebas respectivas para determinar de quien es el bebé

— Bueno, sigamos cuidando de Junior

— Yo iré a buscar pistas

— ¿De quién?

— De Naraku

— ¿El villano de Inuyasha?

— ¿No es nuestro? — Saga negó — con razón no encuentro nada

— No te hagas el payaso. Tienes que limpiar la cocina — Kanon bajo los hombros y se dispuso a levantar todo

— ¡Odio lavar platos! — soltó en un puchero, Saga se echó a reír

**_ Alrededores del Santuario _ **

Alejandra daba vueltas en el mismo punto, esa mañana había salido a leer. Tan absorta estaban en su lectura que no se fijó que iba por un camino diferente, y ello la llevo a perderse entre los grandes campos del santuario. Derrotada y frustrada se dejó caer sobre una roca, solo para agarrarse la cabeza y maldecir por su mala suerte.

— Señorita Alejandra buenos días

— ¡Shaka! — Grito arrojándose a los brazos del guerrero, el hombre quedo perplejo ante ese acto — llegas caído del cielo

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Dijo viendo los ojos oscuros de la chica

— Me perdí — resoplo alejándose de él, Shaka por su parte sonrió con ternura — no te burles de mi

— No lo hago — tuvo que ocultar su rostro para ella no viera que se estaba divirtiendo con ese asunto

— ¡Shaka!

— Es fácil perderse en los alrededores — intento mantener los estribos — yo la escoltó hacia su cabaña

— Gracias — suspiro

— Es por acá — señalo — ¿Cómo es que termino por estos lados?

— Estaba leyendo — levanto su mano para dejar ver un libro — me senté un rato a leer, luego camine y camine. Estaba tan entretenida leyendo que después no supe dónde estaba. Pensé que iba a morir aquí sola y alejada de todo el mundo — comento dramáticamente

— No es para tanto, alguien la hubiese encontrado señorita. Tal vez en unos cuantos días, pero la hubieran encontrado — bromeo

— Oye Shaka — él la miro — ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme señorita? ¿O prefieres que yo te llame señor Shaka?

— No es necesario

— No es necesario que me llames señorita, solo llámame Alejandra — él no estaba convencido — somos amigos ¿no?

— ¿Lo somos?

— Desde luego que sí — contesto con una amplia sonrisa

— De acuerdo se...Alejandra ¿Qué era lo que leía?

— El Proceso — dejo ver mejor el libro — y es todo un proceso leerlo

— Los libros de Franz Kafka tienden a ser raros

— Este no es tan raro como La Metamorfosis — lo pensó un rato — sí es tan raro como La Metamorfosis — Shaka soltó una sonora carcajada

Ambos continuaron el camino, Alejandra noto con asombro lo mucho que se había alejado y no estuvo segura si eso fue mientras estaba leyendo, o cuando intento buscar el camino de regreso. La segunda opción sonaba más acertada.

Pronto la cabaña donde se quedaba la colombiana se extendió ante sus ojos, esta estaba en ala donde se hospedaban todos los profesionales de salud, muy cerca al pequeño hospital del Santuario.

— Llegamos — comento el rubio con una bella sonrisa

— ¿Quieres tomar el té? — Le invito entrando el lugar — ¿tienes algo que hacer? — pregunto al ver que el hombre no se decidía

— Me encantaría un poco de té — sostuvo entrando a la pequeña casa

La cabaña de Alejandra era lo suficientemente amplia para una sola persona, en toda la entrada había una pequeña sala, en un mueble de madera se encontraban varios libros, unos pasos más adelante se veía el acceso a la cocina y lateral a ellos había una puerta que parecía ser la habitación.

— De verdad fuiste de gran ayuda — comento dejando el libro sobre una mesa en la cual un rompecabezas a medio empezar reposaba — no hubiera podido llegar sin ti

— Ahora entiendo porque su equipaje estaba tan pesado — comento mirando el estante lleno de libros

— Supuse que tendría mucho tiempo libre — comento divertida — ¿te apetece leer alguno?

— Siete tumbas, un invierno — leyó

— Es un libro bastante entretenido

— Lo tiene en inglés y en español

— ¿Quieres leerlo? Me lo puedes pasar después

— Sí, tomare la versión en español, estoy practicando el idioma — comento con una ligera sonrisa

— Interesante, toma asiento, iré a preparar el té

Alejandra se adentró a la cocina, puso a hervir el agua y apenas esta estuvo en su punto, la vertió en pocillos de porcelana donde ya reposaban los sacos de té de manzanilla, luego se encamino a la sala donde su invitado esperaba. Cuando se asomó al lugar, se encontró a Shaka muy entretenido armando su rompecabezas.

— Así que me quitas la diversión — comento entregándole la bebida

— Lo siento mucho, pero me gusta el orden y los rompecabezas — comento él distraído — espero no le moleste

— Para nada, lo compre en la ciudad antes de llegar acá, no eh tenido mucho tiempo. Es de 500 piezas, tal vez si lo armamos los dos terminemos rápido

— Manos a la obra

**_ Japón — Orfanato _ **

— Señorita Saori gracias por venir tan rápido — comento Minho — estos disfraces son perfectos — reviso las prendas — será una obra maravillosa

— Claro que lo será — soltó la pelilla, ambas estaban en la oficina del orfanato — estoy impaciente por verla

— Llego usted muy rápido

— Digamos que tuve algo de ayuda — soltó divertida, Shion fue quien la llevo hasta allí para que no tuviera ningún traspié por el camino

— Eso de contar con hombres que se pueden teletransportar es muy bueno — comento divertida — también es bueno que Seiya…Seiya y Shun hayan podido venir

— Seiya no se perdería esto por nada en el mundo — comento Saori, entendiendo que lo que más alegraba a la japonesa era el poder ver a Pegaso — le pediré que te ayude a organizar todo, yo iré con Shun a la mansión, tengo asuntos pendientes

— No es necesario que tenga que prescindir de uno de sus guardianes. Yo puedo hacer esto sola

— Con Shun me basta y me sobra. Estoy segura que Seiya estará feliz de ayudarte — Minho se sonrojo

— Muchas gracias señorita

**_ Afueras de la Mansión Kido _ **

Después de dejar las cosas en el orfanato, Shun y Saori emprendieron el camino hacia la mansión. En el auto, ellos iban sentando en el asiento de atrás, mientras que Tatsumi no muy feliz porque Seiya se había quedado en vez de cuidar de la diosa, conducía. Llegando a la entrada de la mansión el auto se vio rodeado de varias personas.

— ¡No puede ser! — Soltó alarmada Saori al ver la multitud de periodistas esperándola — ¡Maldita sea!

— Podemos rodear y entrar por detrás — sugirió Shun

— ¡La señorita no es un rufián para que tenga que escabullirse! — expreso Tatsumi molesto

— ¿Por qué están ellos acá? — quiso saber Andrómeda haciendo caso omiso al anciano

— No es que venga mucho hacerme cargo de los asuntos Kido, hace poco la familia Solo y yo decidimos hacer un convenio para mejorar los ingresos y los negocios de ambas familias, esto llevo a que mucha gente creyera que este convenio se debía a que Julián y yo nos casaríamos. Cuando hice público que esto no era así, muchos empezaron a decir que la cruel y descorazonada Saori Kido había destrozado los sentimientos del joven y amable Julián Solo — suspiro — siento que Julián se está aprovechando de la situación — tomo aire — de acuerdo voy a salir

— Déjeme salir a mi primero — comento Shun saltando del auto para abrir la puerta del lado de Saori

— ¡Señorita Saori! — Se le acercó un periodista, todos hablaban al tiempo — ¿es verdad que usted dejo al señor Julián por un mejor prospecto? — finalizo mirando a Shun, al cual también le tomaron muchas fotos

— ¡Vamos Shun! — le pidió aferrándose al brazo del guerrero para poder ingresar a la casa

— ¡Señorita Saori! ¡Señorita Saori! — Se interpuso con mucha agilidad una mujer de cabellos negros — Soy Pyxislynx quiere decir algo para el noticiero KYC

— ¿Qué me callé? — pregunto molesta la pelilla, sobre ella la cámara del hombre que acompañaba a la periodista se encontraba

— No — contesto confundida — es nombre del noticiero, KYC

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? — pregunto nuevamente

— Son las iniciales de los socios

— Creí que era K y C — comento mirando a Shun, quien asintió e intentaba que los demás periodistas no se le echaran encima a Saori

— ¿Por qué iba a ser K y C? — contesto indignada la pelinegra

— Pyxis tú te sacaste ese nombre del orto — le dijo en voz baja su camarógrafo

— ¡Tu cállate Nefasto!

— Yo como que los conozco — dijo Kido — los eh visto antes

— ¡No, claro que no! — contestaron camarógrafo y periodista el mismo tiempo

— ¡Saori, Sigamos! — le jalo Shun al ver a todas las personas muy encima de ellos y haciendo preguntas como locos

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí vamos! — Corrieron para adentrarse en la mansión, los periodistas intentaron cortarle el paso pero les fue imposible, Shun y Saori fueron muy rápidos

— Es tu culpa Nefasto — soltó Pyxis indignada

— ¿Por qué mi culpa?

— ¡Oigan miren es Pyxislynx! — grito uno de los periodistas acto seguidos todos rodearon a la morena

— ¿De quién es bebé? — pregunto uno

— ¿Misty recibirá su merecido? — quiso saber otro

— ¿Shaina se quedara con Shaka o con Milo? — se hizo escuchar un hombre

— ¿Aioria engaño a Marín? — pregunto una pelirroja

— ¿Quién es el novio de June? — interrogo otra periodista 

— Yo… — titubeo, todos estaban sobre ella — ¡lo sabrán más adelante! ¡Corre Francisco!

— Yo no me llamo Francisco — le dijo Nefasto emprendiendo la carrera

— No te lo decía a ti, si no al del sonido — a su lado un hombre de gruesa barba corría con ellos

— ¿Para qué necesitamos un ingeniero de sonido en un fanfic? — Pyxis detuvo la carrera y miro a Francisco

— Yo me voy — dijo el barbudo desapareciendo del lugar

— Que curioso — comento Pyxis, acto seguido vio a todos los periodistas traes ella — ¡Corre Nefasto!

— ¡Pyxis es la segunda y última vez que me pones a correr en un fanfic!

**_ Santuario - Cabañas  _ **

Shaka y Alejandra pasaron toda la tarde encerrados en la cabaña armando el rompecabezas. Los dos habían estados muy entretenidos en su labor disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

— ¡Terminamos! — Celebro virgo, la última ficha había sido puesta — deberías enmarcarlo o algo así

— Es verdad, eso voy hacer pero antes — comento sacando un celular para tomarle una foto

— Que aparato más interesante

— No me digas, que no sabes qué es esto

— Sí, es la nueva tecnología con la que la gente se embrutece

— Bueno sí — contesto ella — aquí no hay nada de señal, así que solo me sirve para tomar fotos — y leer, en PDF

— Así que no es un aparato tan malo después de todo

— Depende de cómo lo uses

— Es muy tarde, debo irme — comento mirando hacia la ventana donde ya empezaba a oscurecer

— Espero no hayas tenido algo más interesante que hacer. Te tuve aquí todo el día

— ¿Qué más interesante que esto? — Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos — un rompecabezas, buena comida, excelente compañía ¿Qué más puedo pedir? — ella se sonrojo

— Shaka no digas esas cosas o me las voy a tomar en serio

— Pero estoy hablando en serio. En fin, la dejo descansar…te dejo descasar — se corrigió

— Ya le cogerás el tiro — comento, desde que le había pedido que le hablara con menos formalidad, el rubio se había estado corrigiendo todo el día

— Me llevo el libro. Te lo pasare apenas lo termine, y luego podemos hablar de él

— Excelente — expreso acompañando a su invitado a la salida — muchas gracias por todo la pase súper bien el día de hoy — comento abrazando al hombre y depositando un beso en su mejilla, Shaka se quedó mirándola desorientado — perdón, invadí tu espacio personal

— No — contesto rápidamente — no estoy acostumbrado a esas demostraciones

— ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

— Para nada — comento — que tenga una linda noche. Que tengas una linda noche

Shaka emprendió el camino, había pasado una tarde bastante agradable, estaba algo agotado cuando su turno en los entrenamientos termino, por lo que se decidió por un ligero paseo, lejos de imaginarse que se encontraría con Alejandra y terminaría pasando todo el día con ella.

Tomo aire. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía bien, tranquilo. Alejandra de alguna manera le generaba cierta paz, él se sentía a gusto a su lado. Pero nada dura para siempre. Una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo turbarse, apenado se giró hacia la persona que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia.

— ¡Shaka que bueno que por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde habías estado? Bueno no me importa es tu vida personal — le dijo apresurada — quiero hablar contigo

— Shaina te pido mil disculpas — soltó mirándola fijamente — me siento muy avergonzado contigo, no tengo palabras para expresar lo mal que me siento

— No Shaka espera, no es lo que tú crees

— Yo lo entiendo — continuo sin dejarla hablar — a veces las parejas buscan reforzar su amor, eh intentan salir de la monotonía de esa manera. No soy tonto — Shaina estaba aturdida, Shaka llevaba la conversación hacia otros lados — para eso están esas cosas. Los disfraces, los juguetes, son para disfrutar en pareja, pero, deberían hacerlo en la habitación, o en horarios donde nadie los vea — sugirió

— ¡No Shaka! Escúchame

— No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, es tu privacidad y la de Milo. Puedes contar con mi discreción — finalizo alejándose de ella, Shaina iba a pedirle que la escuchara una vez más, pero antes de eso, el hombre se giró a verla, con una mirada tan fija que la cobra se sintió pequeña — debo decir, que tienes un hermoso cuerpo — ella abrió los ojos — no me mal entiendas, no pude evitar mirar y siento que si no te lo decía iba a explotar, pero ya lo olvide. Ahora sí, me voy que tengas una bella noche

Shaina se quedó en su lugar, viendo partir al santo, no esperaba esa confección.

— ¿Qué acabo de pasar? — le informo al aire — ¡Ay ni siquiera me escucho! ¡Shaka! — Grito, pero el hombre ya estaba muy lejos — lo intente, que piense lo que quiera

**_ Playa del Santuario  _ **

Después de infructuoso recorrido por todo el santuario buscando a Shaka para explicarle la situación, Shaina se tiro sobre la arena derrotada y a pesar de haber dicho que le daba igual lo que pensara el rubio, no estaba muy convencida de eso. Desde que Shaka la vio en ese minúsculo atuendo, la cobra no hacia otra cosa que sentirse avergonzada.

— ¡Maldito Milo! 

— ¿Pero qué te hice mi amor? — Acoto escorpio con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a ella — ¿aun sigues molesta conmigo? 

— ¡Tú qué crees pedazo de bazofia! — Escupió sin tan siquiera mirarlo

— Pero si solo fue una bromita — comento sentándose a su lado — es una noche hermosa — la chica se puso de pie dispuesta a marchase — ¡Espera mi amorcito lindo! — La detuvo parándose frente a ella — lo siento, lo siento, por favor perdóname

— Me humillaste

— Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento mucho. Estoy dispuesto hacer lo que sea para retribuírtelo

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Lo que sea — ella miro hacia el mar

— Quiero que nades desnudo hasta la cueva — le sostuvo la mirada

— ¿Hasta la cueva? — Ella se cruzó de brazos — pero solíamos ir junto ¿lo recuerdas? — Le guiño un ojo, pero la cobra continuaba seria — ¿entonces quieres que nade hasta la cueva? — miro a lo lejos el lugar

— Desnudo — recalco ella

— ¿Sabes lo fría que debe estar el agua? — Ella hizo un gesto de no importarle — de acuerdo — empezó a desvestirse — de acuerdo — suspiro deshaciéndose de las prendas — listo — comento con los puños en la cinturas

— Esos también — le señalo la ropa interior — te dije desnudo

— Ah ya sé, tú lo que quieres es verme — se le acerco, la chica le señalo nuevamente la prende que aún le faltaba por retirarse — bien, es justo, yo te vi, tu mereces verme, pero en mi defensa, yo no mire tanto

— Eso no me importa ¡Quítatelos!

— Bien, no desesperes — obedeció dejando ver toda su anatomía, Shaina lo miro detalladamente, deteniéndose un buen rato en la zona intima del hombre — ¿te gusta lo que ves?

— ¿Tienes frio? — se burlo

— Si le das amor, crecerá y crecerá — ella se carcajeo — ya estamos mejor — intento abrazarla

— No aún no. Tienes que nadar

— Se me congelaran las pelotas, de hecho ya las tengo congeladas

— No me importa. Al agua pato

Milo hizo como la cobra le pidió, con todo al aire se lanzó al mar y emprendió el camino hacia la cueva. Cuenda estaba más joven solía nadar hasta allí, era un buen entrenamiento, además que durante generación aquella cueva había sido atribuida a eventos paranormales. Si se quería asustar alguien, solo tenían que llevarlo cerca de esa cueva y contar todas las historias que habían sobre ella, y con el paso de los años, las historias eran muchas.

Escorpio llego hasta el lugar, levanto la mano para mostrarle a la cobra que había cumplido con su promesa, pero cuando enfoco la vista hacia la orilla no vio a la chica, confundido emprendió el camino de regreso. Pensó ingenuamente que Shaina se había recostado sobre la arena, pero cada vez que se acercaba afirmaba sus sospecha de que la mujer se había ido.

Cuando emergió se encontró con un panorama desolador, como lo había supuesto, Shaina se había ido, la figura de la cobra simplemente desapareció, aburrido, se dispuso a vestirse, no tenia de otra, pero cuando busco su ropa esta no estaba. Al igual que la chica todas sus cosas desaparecieron.

— ¿Dónde estás cobra? — Se molestó — esto no es gracioso, devuélveme mi ropa — intento concentrarse para descubrir el paradero de la mujer — ¡Shaina! ¡Vamos linda no es gracioso! ¡Estoy congelado! ¡Shaina! ¡Es en serio! — Se movió de lado a lado buscando a la joven — ¡Mi amor, ya entendí! ¡Ven dame mis cosas! — No hubo respuesta, la cobra no estaba en ningún lado — ¿Cómo me regreso a mi casa? — Se miró — ¡Maldita sea!

Sin saber qué hacer, Milo hizo uso de lo único que se le ocurría. Correr a la velocidad de la luz. Este acto pasaría desapercibido para sus compañeros de bajo rango, pero para los dorados, no, y Milo suplico que ojala ninguno se encontrara en su casa. Corrió tan rápido como pudo e intentando superarse así mismo.

**_ Templo de Aries  _ **

— Fue un entrenamiento muy duro el de hoy señor Mu — comento Kiki subiendo con su maestro hacia el templo del carnero

— Pero lo hiciste muy bien — le dijo con cálida sonrisa, luego se giró a ver algo que se acercaba a toda velocidad, sonrojado vio como Milo lo pasaba

— ¿Qué fue eso señor Mu? — quiso saber el más joven, sintió la energía pero no había visto a nadie

— Era…era Milo ¿no lo alcanzaste a ver? — El chico negó — que bueno — se llevó la mano al pecho

**_ Templo de Tauro  _ **

Aldebarán y Linda observaban las estrellas, ambos estaban sobre el techo de la segunda casa. El toro señalaba las constelaciones y Linda sonreía con la bella explicación de su novio, una energía veloz llamo la atención del brasileño, inmediato se puso de pie, aunque sabía de quien se trataba le llamo la atención lo rápido que iba su compañero de armas.

— ¡No! — Grito cayendo junto a Linda — fue horrible

— ¿Qué te pasa amor? — quiso saber ella al ver el pálido rostro de su novio

— Era Milo

— ¿Le paso algo malo?

— No, fue a mí — explico mientras le pasaba un escalofrió

**_ Templo de Géminis  _ **

Saga y Kanon conversaban a las afueras del templo, Junior se había quedado dormido muy temprano esa noche. Así que ambos gemelos decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire.

— ¿Qué carajos es eso? — Pregunto Kanon alarmado, a su lado paso Milo levantado la cabellera de los geminianos — ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Que rico! — soltó Saga intentado ver todo lo que pudiera

— ¡Qué asco! — volvió a decir Kanon al ver a su igual

— Un ñepe menos en mi lista — comento sin darle importancia a su hermano

— ¿Acaso tienes una lista de penes que quieres ver?

— Desde luego

— ¡Qué asco! — Saga echo a reír

**_ Templo de Cáncer  _ **

— ¡Por todos los dioses Milo, tapate esa cosa! — Sostuvo Mascara de la Muerte cuando escorpio paso por su lado — ¡Es asqueroso! — le grito

**_ Templo de Leo  _ **

Aioria se quedó perplejo al ver a Milo pasar completamente desnudo por su templo, sin decir palabra se quedó intentando imaginarse su siempre bella Marín solo para sacarse la horrible imagen de su amigo de la mente.

— Milo eres asqueroso

**_ Templo de Virgo  _ **

— ¿Para dónde vas con tanta prisa? — quiso saber Shaka, para fortuna de Milo este tenía los ojos cerrados — ¿Milo? — Pero el hombre ya se había marchado — seguramente esta en las drogas

**_ Templo de Libra  _ **

— ¡Milo de Escorpio ¿Qué carajos?! — Pero el chino se quedó hablando solo — ¡Este pendejo me las va a pagar!

**_ Templo de Escorpio  _ **

Milo llego a su casa exhausto, debido a la carrera el frio se le había quitado. La broma de Shaina había estado muy pesada, pero le daba méritos a la cobra. Derrotado y sabiendo que cayó ante la mejor, se dispuso a ponerse un pantalón, molesto porque como un castigo divino todos sus amigos lo vieron, y preciso su templo estaba bien lejos, aunque agradeció no ser del signo de piscis.

— ¡Milo de Escorpio! ¡Ven acá inmediatamente! — le potente voz de Dohko se escuchó por todo el lugar

— Hola maestro — saludo un inocente Milo — ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacías corriendo desnudo por todo el Santuario?

— Se lo puedo explicar

— ¡Explícate!

— Me robaron

— ¿Te robaron? ¿A ti? ¿En el Santuario?

— Sí, sí y sí

— ¿Me crees estúpido?

— No, no claro que no. Me metí a nadar, desnudo, y cuando salí mi ropa ya no estaba, así que corrí hasta acá

Dohko intento no reír.

— ¿Y no pudiste taparte el asunto?

— No puedo correr con las manos en las pelotas — soltó como si fuera lo más obvió — Por favor maestro no me castigue. No fue mi culpa

— Creo que tuviste suficiente con pasar por todos los templos — intentaba no perder la compostura, estaba a punto de burlarse en la cara del griego — no sé porque siento que fue una venganza — Milo le dio la razón — tengo que aprender de esa persona — se burló, suspiro para no reír más fuerte — que no vuelva a pasar — se marchó del lugar, pero antes de salir dejo salir una sonora carcajada

— ¡Maldita Cobra!

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay que jugar con la cobra, espero que Milo haya aprendido la lección...hola, hola ¿Cómo van? Espero que se hayan divertido con lo de Milo, porque yo sí.
> 
> El noticiero KYC hace parte de mi Fic titulado 'Detrás de las Peleas en KYC' por si se lo quieren pasar a leer, esta en la plataforma de FF. 
> 
> Bueno nos estamos leyendo.


	11. Adiós

**11\. Adiós**

Era una mañana brillante, el sol estaba en lo más alto, los miembros del Santuario empezaban sus actividades. La rutina de todos los días.

Milo caminaba a pasos agigantados buscando algo, o más bien a alguien. La bromita de la Cobra ya era noticia por todos los doce templos y era cuestión de segundos para que el Santuario entero se enterara de lo sucedido. Estaba furioso, sus disque amigos habían llegado muy temprano esa mañana para burlarse de él. Lo esperaba de Aioria, pero Camus, el maldito de Camus se había reído hasta más no poder.

Gracias a la diosa, el santo de Acuario no lo vio mientras corría escaleras arriba con el chirimbilo afuera.

Pronto sus brillantes ojos se ubicaron en la arena de entrenamiento, a unos metros Shaina y Naomi conversaban tranquilamente, y Milo cayó en la cuenta que de seguro todo el campo femenino ya sabía de la jugarreta de la cobra.

— ¡Shaina! — Rugió con una potente voz, la amazona lo miro con inocencia

— Hola mi amorcito — le saludo con una amplia sonrisa. Milo observo a Naomi a su lado tratando de morir de la risa

— Necesito hablar contigo — le pidió en tono pausado

— Desde luego mi amor — se le quedo viendo

— ¡En privado! — le dijo tomando distancia, Shaina fue tras él

— Te ves enojado mi cielo ¿Te pasa algo? — Milo quiso matarla con la mirada

— ¿Tú crees bombón?

— Pues te noto molesto — comento sin preocupación — Sí es porque me tuve que ir anoche no deberías molestarte por algo tan insignificante como eso. Me hubiera gustado quedarme a tu regreso, pero tuve algo súper importante que hacer

— ¿Llevándote mi ropa? 

— ¿Me lleve tu ropa? No mi amor, yo la deje en un lugar seguro, para que no se te fuera a perder. Pero nunca me la lleve

Milo tomo aire.

— ¿En un lugar seguro la dejaste?

— En mi cabaña

— ¡¿Y no que no te la llevaste?!

— No. La deje en un lugar seguro

— ¡Shaina! — Grito, la chica se echó a reír — ¡No es gracioso! ¡Todos me vieron correr desnudo! ¡Por todo el Santuario!

— ¿No podías haber corrido a la velocidad de la luz?

— ¡Eso hice! — La miro fijamente — ¡Pero en los doce templos todos me pudieron ver! ¡Los siete idiotas que están antes de Escorpio me vieron! ¡Bueno, solo seis, porque el imbécil de Shaka solo tiene ojos para ti!

— Déjame ver si entendí — suspiro — Primero ¿Te molesta que Shaka no te haya visto la pininga? — Milo enrojeció de ira — Y segundo ¿Por qué no usaste los túneles? — El griego se partió en dos — A lo mucho te hubiera visto Mu y después de hablar con él, contarías con su discreción

— ¡Maldita sea! — Grito tan fuerte que le voló el cabello a Shaina — ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Un estúpido! ¡Un completo idiota! — La retahíla continuo por un buen rato, Shaina se cruzó de brazos esperando a que escorpio terminara de desahogarse — ¡Maldición!

— ¿Terminaste? — él la miro con los ojos llenos de furia — oye no es mi culpa

— ¡Desde luego que sí! ¡Con el pene afuera ningún hombre piensa con claridad! ¡Te pasaste Shaina!

— ¡Eso te pasa por lámpara!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es decir que brillo mucho?

— Según me dijo Alejandra, una lámpara es una persona que llama mucho la atención y se cree muy listo

— ¡Esa Alejandra es una lámpara! ¿Ella te dijo que me hicieras eso? ¿O más bien fue Naomi? ¡Seguramente todas ustedes arpías tuvieron que ver!

— Se me ocurrió en ese momento, nadie me dijo nada. Tú me humillaste Milo, te lo merecías

— ¡No es justo, no es justo! — Le falto ponerse a saltar como un niño — yo te hice poner un disfraz en el calor de mi hogar. No es mi culpa que preciso hubiera andado _El Virgo_ por ahí — Shaina rodo los ojos — En cambio tú. Me dejaste a la deriva, con las bolas al aire para que me vieran todos…me vieron el pipi

— ¿No pudiste cubrirlo con las manos? — Milo la observo con seriedad — de acuerdo. Además ustedes los hombres ven más penes que una mujer. Se la pasan viéndose la cosa como si fuera la maravilla más grande del mundo. No es que hacen competencias y un poco de pendejadas con ese pedazo de carne que les cuelga entre las piernas, comparten baños y toda esa vaina juntos

— ¡Ni porque nos fuéramos a bañar al mismo tiempo! ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Una cárcel? Las cosas no son así Cobra.

— En las mazmorras de los santos de menor rango sí lo hacemos

— ¿Se bañan todos juntos? ¿Te duchas con los muchachos?

— No. Las chicas tenemos nuestro propio baño y nos duchamos juntas — Milo abrió los ojos entretenido y su ira despareció — Nos enjabonamos, nos restregamos la espalda, a veces exploramos entre nosotras — explico mandando su cabello para atrás, Milo se estaba haciendo una imagen de todo la escena en su pervertida cabeza — y luego nos abrazamos fuerte, y gritamos de placer

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro que no imbécil!

— Bonita y perversa

— El hecho es Milo, que tú me humillaste, así que tenías que ser humillado también ¿Estamos a mano? — Estiro su brazo para sellar el trato, el hombre fingió no escucharla — No creo que quieras seguir en esta pelea conmigo — Milo lo pensó un rato, lo mejor era hacer las paces con la Cobra

— De acuerdo — le dio un apretón de mano — Bien jugado, eres una digna oponente. Nos vemos después amor mío

— Adiós cariño 

Shaina vio partir a Milo derrotado, su sonrisa era imposible de borrar, caminando con tranquila llego nuevamente con Naomi.

— ¿Esta muy molesto? — le pregunto la Antlia

— El idiota subió todos los templos en pelota — soltó una carcajada, Naomi no lo podía creer

— ¿Por qué no uso los túneles?

— ¡Porque es un imbécil! — no podían parar de reír

— Ahora entiendo porque se maldecía tanto, que vocabulario el de ese hombre, hasta dijo palabras que no sabía que existían — las risas se hicieron más potentes — lo que hubiera dado, por haberlo visto

— No puedo creer que lo hayas escuchado — Shaina vio el lugar donde hacia un rato conversaba con Milo y noto que estaban bastante alejados de la pelirroja

— Tiene una potente voz. Estoy segura que lo oyeron por todo el Santuario

— ¡Mira es June! — bramo interrumpiendo la recocha

— ¿Y?

— Sigámosla — pidió con los ojos brillosos

— ¿Para qué? — la otra estaba confundida

— Para saber con quién carajos esta — Naomi negó — ¿No tienes curiosidad?

— Déjala ser. Si tu tuvieras un romance secreto, no querrías que alguien intentara descubrirte — la Cobra resoplo — Que tal estuvieras con Milo y quisieras que fuera un secreto

— Sí estuviera con Milo, no sería un secreto, porque ese no puede mantener la boca cerrada, aunque entiendo tu punto. Pero dime ¿No te molesta que haya involucrado al inocente Shun en todo esto?

— Tal vez, pero sus razones habrá tenido — Shaina se cruzó de brazos — puede que si este interesada en saber más, y por eso le pregunte a Shun, pero, ella tiene sus secretos no hay porque meterse

— ¿Le preguntaste a Shun quien era el novio de June?

— No exactamente, le pregunte que si estaba con June y esperaba que el me contestara algo así como: No, ella esta con tal persona. Pero no lo hizo, creo que ni él lo sabe

— ¿No es curioso? Que tal ande con un rufián

— Oye, sus razones tendrán para mantener su romance en secreto. Démosle tiempo

**_ Días Después — Templo de Géminis _ **

Los días pasaron rápido, el turno de Saga finalizo, los gemelos habían logrado algo nunca antes visto, trabajar en equipo. Los dos lograron entenderse y alternarse de tal manera que todas las actividades fueron cubiertas. Ambos eran unos expertos; tanto el tercer templo como el bebé sobrevivieron a la primera semana con los gemelos.

Esa mañana Kanon recibía gustoso su turno con el nene, ambos se habían encariñado tanto con el niño que no importaba en manos de quien estuviera. Los gemelos estaban en la habitación del menor, ambos estaban concentrados cambiando de pañal al infante, por lo que era Kanon quien se encontraba en ese momento en la mal oliente labor.

Como lo habían hecho antes, mientras uno limpiaba y retiraba las prendas olorosas, el otro entregaba y acomodaba los utensilios para que todo saliera perfecto. Kanon recordó la broma que su hermano le había hecho la semana pasada y aprovechando que ahora era él el que estaba a cargo de la limpieza espero ansioso para lograr que Junior mojara a Saga. El gemelo mayor estaba distraído sacando la ropa del bebé y para fortuna del Kanon, la cosita del niño se levantó para dejar salir su líquido caliente y empapar al que tuviera cerca.

El ex general no iba dejar pasar esa oportunidad y como lo había hecho Saga antes, apunto para que su hermano recibiera de lleno aquel líquido infernal. Pero Saga no era estúpido y conociendo los alcances de su gemelo, puso un pañal entre su cara y el chorro, el cual ante el impacto termino empapando a Kanon.

— ¡Salió mejor de lo planeado! — Soltó Saga divertido — ¡¿Qué pensaste?! ¿Pensaste que me dejaría mojar de orina? Estas muy equivocado. Yo soy el mejor de los dos, soy insuperable, soy lo maxi… ¡No! — Esta vez fue Kanon quien se echó a reír. Como un acto de muy mala fe, Junior volvió a dejar salir su pis con tan buena puntería que le dio a Saga sin la intervención de nadie — ¡Entro en mi boca! — expuso haciendo muecas, su hermano no paraba de reír — ¡Es asqueroso!

— Ay, hermanito. No es que eras lo mejor, el más astuto y no sé qué más mierda — No podía dejar de reír — de todos los bautizados, creo que eres el único que se tragó la orina del bebé

— ¡Es asqueroso! — finalizo saliendo de la habitación

— ¡Ese es mi hijo!

Saga corrió a su habitación, se metió en el baño lavando su boca hasta el punto de terminarse todo el dentífrico y el enjugue bucal. Luego desprendiéndose de las prendas, se metió a la ducha y restregó su ser como si su vida dependiera de eso. Una hora después, el gemelo ya estaba listo, su cabello completamente limpio y su boca oliendo a la frescura de la menta.

Camino relajado al encuentro de su hermano menor, este lo recibió con una mueca y molesto le señalo que estaba muerto de hambre. Sin poder discutir y reconociendo que cuando él estuvo al cuidado del niño se comportó como un cretino con Kanon, resoplo y se dispuso a preparar la comida.

— Siento una presencia maligna — musito Kanon

— Yo también — continúo Saga

— ¡Que chistositos! — La señora Elvira los miraba con las manos en las caderas, ambos hombres se echaron a reír — ¡Muy gracioso! — golpeo a Saga con un mantel

— Señor Elvira ¿Por qué siempre tan agresiva? — se sobo el brazo, Kanon se mantenía lejos de la mujer

— Porque ustedes no hacen más que molestar — resoplo la mujer — es increíble que el bebé haya sobrevivido a ustedes. Aún les queda una semana ¡Pobre criatura!

— El niño está bien señora Elvira no tiene de que preocuparse — le hizo ver el mayor de los gemelos

— Ustedes dos son un par de inútiles

— Tal vez Saga sea un inútil pero yo no — Kanon recibió un golpe por parte de la anciana — ¡Señora Elvira! ¡Eso duele! — A toda respuesta le llego un nuevo golpe — Esta bien me calló

— ¡Kanon! — El hombre retrocedió, el tono de la mujer daba miedo — Cuénteme, ¿Usted es el padre del bebé? ¡Hable de una buena vez! Así la criatura deja de andar de mano en mano

— No, no sé señora Elvira — otro golpe le dio la mujer — ¡Oiga!

— ¡Muchacho irresponsable!

— ¿Por qué no le pregunta a Saga lo mismo?

— Porque su hermano no haría algo como eso — Saga inflo pecho — claro que si los hombres se pudieran embarazar, el pendejo este tendría a más de uno ya preñado — Kanon soltó una sonora carcajada — ¡No se burle de su hermano! — Golpeo nuevamente al menor de los gemelos — ¡Respete a su hermano! Él no tiene la culpa de ser así

— ¿Así de idiota? — soltó sin más el ex general, nuevamente recibió un golpe

— ¡Majadero! Vine a ver como estaban, aparentemente todo está bien ¿Qué es lo que concina? — Saga le dio espacio a la mujer — ¡Échele más agua a eso, se le va quemar! Ustedes dos son bien inútiles. Yo no sé en que andaba pensando Shion — los miro por última vez y se marchó del lugar

— Yo no sé en qué estaba pensando Shion cuando recibió a esa bruja — dijo Kanon cuando sintió que yo no había peligro

— Que mujer más agresiva. Esperemos que tu turno pase rápido, no quiero volver a verla

**_ Templo de Leo  _ **

Aioria camino con los brazos a los costados completamente derrumbado. Llego hasta su sala y como si se tratara de un saco de papas se dejó caer sobre un enorme sofá. Suspiro profundo y hundió su cara en el cuero del sillón esperando con esto ahogarse así mismo. Pero el suicidio no funciona así, por lo que todos sus esfuerzos apretando su rostro contra el mueble no sirvieron de nada para cortarle la respiración.

— Señor Aioria ¿Cómo está? — le saludo un sonriente Harold

— Hola — saludo levantando la mano sin gana, pero sin moverse de su lugar — ¿Qué te trae por acá?

— Vine a traerle una correspondencia

— Gracias, déjala por ahí

— Señor Aioria que pena que yo me meta, pero ¿está usted bien?

— No Harold — soltó en un puchero

— ¿Es por la señorita Marín?

— Sí — contesto sentándose bien e invito a Harold hacer lo mismo — ella me odia. Cada vez que intento acercarme me fulmina con la mirada, esos ojitos verdes que me miraban con tanto amor, ahora destilan odio infernal hacia mí

— Señor Aioria, pero usted mismo se buscó las cosas

— Todo es culpa de Milo

— Con todo el respeto que usted se merece. El señor Milo no le puso un arma en la cabeza para obligarlo hacer nada. Aquí el único responsable de sus actos es usted, así que eso de andar echándole la culpa a los demás está mandado a recoger. _Se subió al bus que no era mijo_

— ¿Qué?

— Que se subió al _bus_ que no era mijo 

— ¿A dónde?

— _Bus,_ es un medio de transporte en Colombia, el _bus_ , la _buseta_ , ya sabe — Aioria le dio la razón, pero no le entendía — Óigame _pana_ , deberá conquistarla. Invítela a salir. A ese hembrita no hay que dejarla sola, debe haber más de uno detrás de esa mujer. Si usted se descuida se la bajan

— Yo sé Harold, pero Marín no me va a perdonar, además si lograra conquistarla y donde más adelante se descubra que soy el padre el niño, me manda a la horca

— Uy no. Usted está _jodido_ , está en la _pitadora_ _parce_

— Harold no entiendo la mitad de las cosas que dices

— ¡ _Parcerito que está en la mala! ¡Esta la inmunda!_ — el hombre no fue consiente que hablo en su idioma natal, la mirada de Aioria le ayudo a comprender — Perdón, perdón. Que usted está mal, está en un lio tremendo

— ¡Ah! Claro ya te entendí, Sí estoy mal. Me toca supéralo ¿Qué más hago?

— Señor Aioria yo no soy el mejor para dar concejos de amor, hace tiempo conocí en el pueblo una mujer divina, pero su papá se la llevo, y hasta ahí llego mi amor y mi corazón, pero usted todavía tiene oportunidad, no la desaproveche — Aioria suspiro — Yo me tengo que ir. Debo entregar esta información en todos los templos, pero piense en lo que le dije

— Gracias Harold

El colombiano salió del lugar, Aioria se recostó sobre su sofá y miro con detenimiento el sobre que dejo Harold en la mesa. Sin tener más alternativas tomo la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

_Mi querido Santo, es muy grato para mi saludarte y desear que te encuentres bien el día de hoy._

— Estoy súper bien — soltó con sarcasmo y continuo con la lectura

_Como debes recordar nos encontramos en épocas de apoyo, fortaleciendo nuestros lazos como familia. Es por eso que te invito con la mayor de las alegrías a seguir participando de las actividades que con tanto esfuerzo hemos preparado para ti._

_La próxima semana nos divertiremos mucho. Nos reuniremos en equipo para superar diferentes adversidades y al final ganar un grupo de amigos más sólido y una maravillosa recompensa por el esfuerzo._

_Quédate muy atento esperando por nueva información. Te estaremos entregando los lineamientos para la actividad, en la que compartirás con un grupo sensacional para llegar a la meta._

_No faltes, tus amigos y yo contamos contigo_

_Con todo el amor del mundo_

_Saori Kido_

— Lo que me faltaba, la diosa nos odia

**_ Templo de Géminis _ **

La última semana paso más rápido de lo que los gemelos habían esperado, el niño sobrevivo, y ellos tenían miedo de separarse del retoño. Aunque Kanon no estaba seguro de ser el padre del pequeño, esos días a su lado le habían servido para amar a ese ser como nunca antes. Muy en el fondo anhelaba que el niño fuera suyo.

Sí, el chiquitín había sido una pesadilla al principio, ambos recibieron un buen baño de orina, se trasnocharon cuidándolo y estuvieron corriendo de aquí allá con el nene llevándolo al médico. Claro que esto último, más para ver a la linda doctora Ivonne. Kanon no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para ir con la médico y dejar salir frases para conquistarla, pero la profesional ni bolas le paraba.

La visita de Junior no solo sirvió para tener un acercamiento a la bella Ivonne, también ayudo a que los lazos con su hermano se fortalecieran aún más y aunque aún habían discusiones entre ellos (cosa que ambos amaban hacer) la relación era mucho más estrecha. Acordaron muchas cosas, entre esas cuidar de Junior durante su trayecto por todas las doce casas y darle un hogar amoroso en el caso que resultara ser el hijo de Kanon. También como un secreto y acordado con Mu y Aldebarán, prometieron no decirle a ninguno de sus compañeros, sobre las constantes fugas que tenía el bebé a la hora del cambiarle el pañal.

Sí ellos habían sido bautizados por la orina divina del niño, a todos los demás les tocaría. Por lo que tenían que estar muy pendiente de ese incidente, para que nadie rodara la bola.

Esa tarde, un muy poco feliz Mascara de la Muerte tomo algunas cosas del niño y las llevo consigo hasta su templo, al día siguiente seria él quien se encargaría del chamaco y como no, al pobre Ángelo no le gustaban los niños. Los gemelos estaban preocupados por ese detalle, no es que pensaran que Cáncer fuera una amenaza para Junior, pero conociendo al italiano fijo se iba a emborrachar por ahí olvidándose del niño. La única esperanza que le quedaba a los geminianos era que Shion enviara a alguien competente al cuarto templo.

La noche llego y Kanon estaba en su cuarto acunando a Junior entre sus brazos, enternecido, miraba la carita infantil, no quería sepárese del pequeño, esperando que fuera tan fuerte para llegar hasta el doceavo templo sin un rasguño. Lo único que podía hacer el ex general era confiar en sus compañeros. Pero donde algo malo le pasara el niño, mataría a todos.

Por fin los pequeños ojos se cerraron, era la última noche de Junior en el templo de Géminis, el caos pasaría a la siguiente casa, y con eso arrancaba también el dichoso taller del que habían sido notificados esa semana.

¿Equipos? Habría que ver como estaría eso

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a Itutsuna, Rochuwu y Guest por votar por mi trabajo.


	12. Tal vez

**12\. Tal vez**

Kanon y Saga subían las escaleras camino al cuarto templo. Los dos andaban a paso lento y muy pensativos, el ex general llevaba entre sus brazos a Junior, Saga por su parte tenía colgado en su brazo derecho la pañalera con los elementos necesarios para que el niño estuviera cómodo mientras todas sus cosas eran llevadas a cáncer.

Dos escalones antes de llegar a la entrada principal de la cuarta casa zodiacal, Kanon se detuvo, ante esto su hermano lo imito y espero paciente por escuchar a su gemelo.

— Hermano no estoy seguro de esto — le dijo a Saga — no me parece que sea una buena idea que Mascara se encargue del niño

— Shion confía en él. Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo

— Pero Saga. Que tal el idiota estampe al niño en la pared

— Él ya no hace eso — dijo con tono ligero — él ha cambiado, ya no es el psicópata que conocimos

— ¿Y que tal ofrezca al niño a Satanás? se le dé por invocar a belcebú, o a Lilith. Aunque yo invocaría a Lilith

— Eso no va a pasar. Yo sé que puede ser imprudente, mal hablado, borracho, fumador, satánico, oscurantista, importaculista, taimado, aburrido, mujeriego, psicópata, libertino, apostador, despistado. Pero en el fondo de todo eso, tiene su corazoncito

— Los estoy escuchando par de idiotas — dijo muy tranquilamente Cáncer, parado en el umbral

— ¡Perdón Mascarita! — Musito Kanon — no era nuestra intención que nos escucharas

— ¿Y por eso se pusieron a hablar a la entrada de mi templo, aun sabiendo que estaba aquí parado? — Ambos hombres se alzaron de hombros — porque ustedes me vieron, no vayan a fingir que no — los gemelos se echaron a reír

— Era un bromita — soltó Saga parándose a lado izquierdo del italiano

— No te lo tomes personal — comento Kanon ubicándose al lado derecho de Ángelo — Toma — le entrego al bebé — debes tener mucho cuidado con él, sostén su cabeza — le explico — es un niño muy juicioso. No lo vayas a matar

— ¡No hare eso! Si no me obliga

— ¿Quién será tu ayudante? — quiso saber Saga

— No lo sé aun

— Tal vez ella — señalo el ex general a una chica que se dirigía hacia ellos

— Buenos días — saludo la joven

— ¡Narella! — Soltó Saga — ¿Tú vienes a ayudar a Mascara de la Muerte?

— Sí señor — contesto ella con cortesía

— ¡Sí! — gritaron los gemelos en unísono brincando hacia la chica para abrazarla

— ¡Que alegría, Junior no morirá en el cuarto templo! — dijo Kanon sin soltar a la chica y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la joven

— ¡Es la mejor de las noticias! — comento Saga que al igual que su hermano, también beso a la muchacha, la joven por su parte, estaba colorada y completamente incomoda ante semejante demostración de afecto — Tú tienes experiencia en niños ¿Cierto muñeca?

— Sí señor — Sostuvo. Los dos hombres no se habían apartado de encima — Nosotras nos encargamos de los más jóvenes en el campo. Es nuestro deber cuidar de los niños

— ¡Eso es tan bueno! — volvió a decir Kanon dándole otro beso a la chica, Saga lo imito

— ¿Quieren soltarla? — Pidió Ángelo — ¡Eso es acoso! Y laboral más encima — ambos hombres hicieron como se les pidió, Narella pudo respirar — no entiendo porque tanto drama. El niño sobrevivió a ustedes. Uno bien mujeriego — Señalo a Kanon — Y el otro — miro a Saga por un rato — bien… ¿hombreriego? — El mayor de los gemelos se echó a reír — Ven Narella no le prestes a atención a este par de iguales

— No se preocupe señor Ángelo

— ¡Uy señor Ángelo! — soltaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

— Ella lo llamo señor Ángelo — el rojo en las mejillas de Narella aumentó aún más ante el comentario de Kanon

— No muchos, pueden darse el lujo de decirle Ángelo — le sostuvo la mirada Saga, la chica solo quería que se la tragara la tierra

— ¡Son novios! ¡Son novios! — empezaron a cantar, Mascara estaba divertido ante eso, pero la joven solo quería morirse en ese momento

— ¡Ya no molesten! — les dijo el cuarto guardián viendo la incomodidad de la peli rosada — ¡Vayan y traigan el resto de cosas del nene!

Los dos hombres se retiraron, para fortuna de Narella, quien nunca se había visto en vuelta y rodeada por tres santos dorados, se sentía avergonzada, no imaginaba que el serio Saga (ella no estaba segura cual era cual) se comportara de esa manera y que le tomara del pelo. Los santos de orden más alta de Athena, no eran tan serios como parecían.

Los gemelos bajaron las escaleras, y aunque bromeaban sobre los cuidados de Mascara, no podían evitar de cierta forma sentirse angustiados. Finalmente muchas de las malas mañanas aprendidas por los dorados menores, se las había enseñado Ángelo, pero estaban felices, Shion había hecho algo bueno al enviar a una de las amazonas al cuarto templo.

— Oye Saga ¿Por qué Ángelo sabe de tus gustos? — le comento entrando a géminis

— Porque yo se lo dije — le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad

— ¿Se lo dijiste a él, y no a mí?

— Se lo dije a todos ¡Cuando teníamos 14 años! — Kanon pidió más información — ¡Cuando te lo conté a ti! ese día estábamos alrededor de una fogata. Afrodita, Shura, Mascara, tú y yo. Se los dije. Luego ustedes empezaron a molestar a Afrodita para que confesara también, después de eso, todos terminaron en el hospital envenenados por las rosas de Piscis

Kanon intento recordar.

— ¡Oh sí! — Soltó una carcajada — Afrodita se molestó mucho con nosotros. Sinceramente hermano, pensé que mentías, y que lo dijiste para darnos pie de molestar a Piscis

— ¿Por eso fuiste tú el que empezó a molestar a Afrodita? — Medito Saga, Kanon le dio la razón — eres un idiota

— No es mi culpa, que tu no hayas sido claro — Saga rodo los ojos

**_ Templo de Cáncer  _ **

Con la colaboración de los gemelos, Mascara termino de organizar el cuarto del nene, el cual era mismo cuarto de Ángelo. Esto, porque en la otra habitación estaría acomodada Narella. Ella por su parte se había ocupado del cuidado del niño, mientras los hombres arreglaban todo. Ya estando solo los dos en el templo, se dispusieron hablar sobre el bebé. Después de una larga charla y risas, ambos se fueron hasta la habitación del pequeño para cambiar su pañal.

Ángelo le suplico a Narella para que fuera ella quien se encargara de esa labor, pero ella siendo muy comprometida y siguiendo las lineamientos de Shion, no acepto ningún trato que el italiano le ofrecía. Así que en ese momento Mascara de la Muerte, estaba al frente de un problema muy oloroso.

— Vamos señor Ángelo no es para tanto — le dijo con una sonrisa

— No quiero hacerlo, por favor tu…

— Señor Ángelo, ya le dije que no puedo. Es un compromiso que hice con el señor Shion. Él me dijo que es su deber velar por el niño, yo solo me encargo de que todo salga bien

— Y si lo haces esta vez tú y luego lo hago yo — le suplico

— Señor Ángelo, algún día lo tiene que hacerlo. Empiece ya

Ángelo tomo aire, dispuesto a salir de ese tormento cuanto antes. Se acomodó hacer lo que debía, siguiendo las explicaciones de la joven. El olor era molesto, la imagen del grumo marrón mucho peor, Mascara quiso vomitar, pero se contuvo y más por tener a Narella tan cerca. Poco a poco, lo desagradable fue quedando a atrás, la colita del nene estaba completamente limpia y era hora de poner un nuevo pañal, pero antes que eso, el pequeño penecito del nene se levantó, esto llamo la atención de Ángelo quien se quedó fijamente mirando este acto, solo para recibir de lleno un chorro de agua caliente en todo su rostro.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Grito limpiándose la cara con lo que tuvo más cerca — ¡Qué asco! — Siguió gritando, Narella intentaba no perder la compostura y echarse a reír — ¡Bambino asqueroso! — Dijo mirando al niño, luego vio a la joven ahogando la risa, sin más, él se echó a reír siendo imitado por la chica quien no aguanto más — ¿Sabías que eso pasaría?

— Los varones suelen hacer eso — soltó divertida — No lo imagine realmente. Mejor lo vestimos antes de que hayan más accidentes

Por fin el nene estaba listo, Ángelo se dio una larga ducha caliente y se dirigió a la cocina donde Narella preparaba el almuerzo.

— Huele delicioso — le dijo viendo al pequeño niño dormir en su silla — Eso es vida — señalo al pequeño

— Junior es un niño muy juicioso — le dijo sin descuidar su labor

— Yo no diría eso — recordó lo de hace un rato — Y no lo llamaremos Junior

— ¿Prefiere llamarlo Querubín? — Mascara la miro sin entender — fue el nombre que le dio el señor Aldebarán

— ¡Un hijo mío no se llamara Querubín! ¡Mucho menos Junior! Lo llamaremos Piero

— ¿Entonces es su hijo señor Ángelo? — Narella lo miro fijamente

— ¡No! No — se sintió intimidado — No. Bueno, tal vez

— No lo entiendo señor

— Te lo contare, pero que esto no salga de acá — la chica asintió — hace un poco más de 10 meses, tuve mis vacaciones, por lo que aproveche para viajar a mi país, y en el hotel que me quede conocí a una hermosa mucama. Preciosa, toda una belleza italiana. Ella siempre llevaba las cosas a mi habitación, yo a veces pedía cosas que ni necesitaba solo por verla, una noche antes de irme, le dije que me visitara en su tiempo libre, era una broma, no espere que lo hiciera — suspiro — pero ella fue en medio de la noche, y…ya sabes

— Señor Ángelo — soltó divertida — usted es muy picaron

— No imagine que me haría caso, no suelo ser muy popular entre las chicas, además que para coquetear son un fracaso — se sonrió — y yo, solo pensé que ella estaba siendo amable, no hay que confundir amabilidad con coquetería, y ese era su trabajo. Ser gentil — suspiro recordando ese evento — Fue una buena noche, al otro día volví a Grecia y no regrese a buscarla ¿fui canalla?

— ¿Acordaron algo? — el negó — entonces no, ella quería lo mismo, no creo que se haya quedado con usted esperando que al alba le pidiera matrimonio

— No le había contado esto a nadie, confió en tu silencio

— Desde luego que sí señor Ángelo

— Por favor linda deja de llamarme señor, Me haces sentir viejo, solo Ángelo — la chica se sonrojo — Estamos en confianza, ya te conté mi secreto 

— ¡Ah! ¿Ese es el más turbio que tiene?

— Tengo más si quieres saber

**_ Al rededores del Santuario  _ **

Seiya caminaba en compañía de Seika y Shunrei. Las dos escuchaban divertidas las historias que Pegaso les relataba, el hombre se esmeraba por hacerlas reír, por lo que exageraba en sus expresiones y en sus anécdotas.

— ¿Shunrei contaremos con tu bella presencia por más tiempo? — pregunto Seiya

— Sí, además que el maestro me dijo, que no me podía perderme las actividades que va a realizar la señorita Alejandra y parece que la siguiente es muy interesante

— A mí también me invitaron — sostuvo Seika — Me emocionan mucho. En la anterior la pase muy bien — Seiya resoplo — en esta será en equipos, suena divertido

— No entiendo porque Saori se esmera tanto, de seguro nos mataremos entre todos

— Ay, hermano no digas esas cosas

— Buenos días señoritas, caballero — saludo Afrodita — ¿Disfrutando del día? Hace un sol maravilloso — sostuvo mirando a Seika a los ojos, quien le respondió con una amplia sonrisa

— ¿Qué quieres Piscis? — quiso saber Seiya

— Nada, solo estoy saludando ¿tienes algún problema con eso Pegaso? — El japonés solo hizo una mueca — Señorita Shunrei es un gusto contar con su presencia en el Santuario — la chica se sonrojo — al igual que la tuya — le dijo a Seika, la joven sonrió aún más. Pegaso aclaro la garganta

— ¿Señoritas será que podemos seguir con nuestro recorrido?

— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — le pregunto Seika a Afrodita, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, Seiya hablo

— No, no, él está muy ocupado, vamos — continuo llevándose a las chicas casi a rastras

— ¿Seiya, que demonios pasa contigo? — acoto Seika soltándose del agarre del hombre

— ¡Pues que no te quiero cerca de ese! — expuso estando a una buena distancia del sueco quien siguió su camino

— ¿De Afrodita?

— Sí ¿Y desde cuando lo llamas Afrodita? ¿Qué paso con ‘Señor Afrodita’?

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

— Sí Seiya — intervino Shunrei — además, el señor Afrodita es gay ¿no?

— Sigue pensando eso y cuando menos lo pienses ¡Zas! Se te infla la barriga

— ¡Ay por favor hermano! ¡No digas tonterías!

— Yo entiendo que la realización de toda mujer es ser mamá…

— La realización de toda mujer es comer sin engordar — Interrumpió Shunrei a Seiya

— ¡Es verdad! — le dio la razón la otra chica. Seiya no supo que responder

— ¡No te quiero cerca de ese hombre!

— ¿Disculpa Seiya? — interrogo la pelirroja

— Ya me escuchaste

— Tú a mí no me prohíbes nada. Nada — Seiya se sintió pequeño ante la amenaza de su hermana, Seika podía llegar a ser muy intimidante — yo hago lo que quiera, con quien quiera, y tú no me dirás nada ¿entendido hermanito?

— No…

— ¿Entendido? — Él asintió — no soy una niña ni mucho menos. Vámonos Shunrei — Finalizo alejándose junto a la pelinegra. Seiya por su parte se quedó haciendo pucheros, su hermana le había ganado esa

**_ Templo Principal — Despacho de Athena  _ **

— ¡Maldita sea! — Soltó enojada Saori colocando un periódico sobre la mesa — ¡Son unos malditos!

— ¡Señorita Athena! ¡Esa no es forma de hablar!

— ¡Pero es que Shion, son unos malditos!

— ¿Qué sucede?

Saori tomo el periódico y se dispuso a leer su contendido:

_En noticas recientes nos hemos enterado del rompimiento entre la acaudalada Saori Kido y el señor Julián Solo. Todo esto apunta que la heredera Kido en un intento de soberbia y poco recato, engaño al señor Solo con un joven que aparentemente podría ser uno de los tantos hijos no reconocidos del difunto Mitsumasa Kido._

_Hace un par de semanas se vio a la distinguida Saori de la mano de un joven que según fuentes responde al nombre de Shun. Estas mismas fuentes afirman que el chico en cuestión no es más que uno de los participantes del torneo Galáctico que se celebró hace ya varios años atrás y que termino ser un completo fracaso cuando el premio mayor de dicho evento fue robado por uno de los jóvenes que participaría en el torneo. Otras fuentes aseveran que el ladrón era nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor del ahora novio de Saori. Lo que dejaría mucho que decir de los gustos de la heredera Kido._

_El señor Shun a pesar de ser un hombre bastante apuesto, no cuenta ni con la clase ni con la elegancia que caracterizan a Julián Solo, por lo que no entendemos el cambio tan drástico entre un hombre y otro. Lo que solo nos queda pensar que el enamorado de Saori Kido, sí es uno de los herederos directos de la fortuna de Mitsumasa y que esta perversa mujer, lo único que quiere es no perder su condición de millonaria, sin importar que para esto, se lleve a la cama a una persona quien bien podría ser su tío._

_Con esta actitud la señorita Kido, nos demuestra que quiere llamar la atención. No solo se ausentado constantemente de las funciones de la Fundación, sino que también se le ha visto siendo acompañada por diferentes hombres de dudosa procedencia; además podemos aseverar que el robo del que fue víctima la Fundación en el torneo Galáctico no fue más que una artimaña para engañar a los accionistas y socios del señor Mitsumasa. Esto también explicaría los diferentes incendios tanto al coliseo como a la mansión Kido en aquellas épocas, que no solo dejaron un gran vacío en la ciudad, sino una perdida monumental en le fortuna Kido._

_Esperemos que un futuro la soberbia e irreverente Saori Kido, tome conciencia respetando la memoria de su abuelo, y le dé el lugar que se merece a la Fundación Grade que con tanto esfuerzo Mitsumasa saco adelante._

— ¿Puedes creerlo Shion? No entiendo de dónde sacaron tantas estupideces

— Esto es terrible — comento mirando ahora el periódico con sus propios ojos — no les haga caso mi señora, es gente sin oficio. Está en la sección de farándula ¿Quién lee eso? 

— Todo el mundo Shion, todo el mundo ¿Cómo se atreven?

— Señorita, así es la vida de los famosos

— Jamás en la vida habían dicho cosas tan feas de mí. Los odio

— Sé que lo solucionara

— Presiento mucho, que Julián está detrás de todo esto. Tendré que hablar con él

**_ Templo de Cáncer  _ **

La noche llego muy rápido, Ángelo y Narella intentaban dormir al pequeño, el cual estaba muy inquieto en ese preciso momento. Los dos acunaban al niño y le cantaban para lograr que se calmara, después de un largo trabajo, un poco de cálido cosmos y una bella canción, el nene se quedó dormido.

— Señor Ángelo — él la miro con desaprobación — Ángelo — se corrigió — pienso que debió haber dejado las cosas del niño en la otra habitación

— No, es mi responsabilidad, yo soy el que debe estar incomodo no tú. Claro que si prefieres dormir en mi cama no hay ningún problema, los dos cabemos ahí perfectamente. Además que en la noche suele hacer mucho frio, podemos dormir abrazaditos

— Muy astuto — sonrió

— Tu solo dime, que yo obedezco

— Me iré a descansar a la otra habitación, pero muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento

— Salgo contigo, Harold acabo de entrar al templo

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del cuarto templo, en efecto Harold aguardaba a ellos.

— Señor, le traigo la invitación para el taller de mañana — le entrego un sobre a él y a la chica — ustedes dos tienen cierta ventaja — ambos se quedaron esperando por más información — están en el mismo equipo, por lo que se pueden turnar en las actividades, o si lo prefieren uno se puede quedar acá y otro ir al taller. Como quieran

— Sí vamos los dos, tenemos que ir con el niño ¿cierto? — pregunto Ángelo

— Sí señor, el niño sigue siendo su responsabilidad, solo es cuestión de que ustedes se turnen. Cada equipo es de seis personas, pero en el de ustedes hay siete. Entonces pueden bajar juntos y turnarse, o ir uno solo

— Entiendo Harold. Gracias — el chico se marchó del lugar, mientras Narella leía la nota en voz alta

_Mi querida **Narella de Sextante** , te invito el día de mañana a las 10 am a participar de nuestro próximo taller que estará lleno de sorpresas. _

_Te reunirás con un equipo maravilloso para realizar diferentes actividades y así obtener los puntos suficientes que te servirán para ganar una gran recompensa. No puedes faltar_

_Llega muy puntual y busca a los miembros de tu grupo que tendrán como distintivo el color **Rojo**. _

_Te esperamos_

.

— Creí que nos darían más información sobre nuestro equipo — soltó Ángelo — el color rojo. Nos enteraremos mañana con quien más toco

— ¿Y qué prefiere hacer usted al respecto?

— Vamos los dos ¿te parece? — Ella asintió — nos turnamos, no quiero que te pierdas la actividad y yo también quiero participar. No sé, pero algo me dice que esto va a estar de muy interesante.

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avance del próximo capítulo: 
> 
> — Hola Misty — saludo Shaka, el plateado sintió que le temblaban las piernas, virgo estaba muy sonriente y con los ojos abiertos  
> — ¿Estas en mi equipo? — pregunto Lagarto casi en un suspiro   
> — Sí, el verde — le contesto mirando la bandera   
> — Hola muchachos — Misty sintió que moriría, eso no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Hola, hola ¿Cómo van? Gracias por seguir leyéndome, sé que estos dos últimos capítulos me quedaron algo corto, pero tengo el presentimiento del que el próximo será largo. Ya leyeron un avance jijiji
> 
> Ikazeshini (Jose); espero te guste la participación de la niña bonita.


	13. ¿Somos un equipo?

**13\. ¿Somos un equipo?**

**_ Templo de Cáncer _ **

Fue una noche agotadora, aunque Ángelo conto con la ayuda de Narella, esta no fue suficientemente buena para evitar que Piero se despertara varias veces en la noche.

Esa mañana estaba cansado.

Mascara de la Muerte y Narella salían bastante preparados al campo donde se llevaría a cabo la actividad de ese día. Cáncer intentaba mantenerse despierto, todo el tema de equipos y misión lo tenía interesado. Sea lo que sea, lo que les esperaba lo animaba más que el mismo premio.

Con el bebé en brazos y maleta en mano, ambos guerreros fueron al encuentro de sus demás compañeros.

**_ Campo de Entrenamiento _ **

Misty recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la dichosa actividad. Observo una serie de banderas de colores dispuestas alrededor del campo, por lo que entendió, que él debía ubicarse justo debajo del color que le correspondía. Sin animo se paró debajo de la bandera verde esperando que el resto de su equipo llegara cuanto antes posible y espero, prácticamente suplico que ojala su dichoso grupo estuviera conformado por personas agradables.

De solo recordar la última actividad le daba rabia. Su compañero aquella vez no había hecho otra cosa que pasarse toda la hora refunfuñando por no estar con su novia Marín. Misty no tenía la culpa que Aioria fuera un huevicaliente que corría detrás de un par de piernas, olvidándose de los demás.

Derrotado por tener que participar en esos talleres, echó otro vistazo a su alrededor, algunos ya llegaban al campo y como él, se ubicaban bajo las banderas que les correspondían. Suspiro aliviado, por lo menos Aioria no estaba en su equipo. No soportaría otra tanda de pucheros del león dorado.

— Hola Misty — Saludo Shaka, el plateado sintió que le temblaban las piernas, virgo estaba muy sonriente y con los ojos abiertos

— ¿Estas en mi equipo? — pregunto Lagarto casi en un suspiro

— Sí, el verde — le contesto mirando la bandera

— Hola muchachos — Misty sintió que moriría, eso no podía estar pasando ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?

— ¡Qué bonita sorpresa! — Le comento Shaka a la recién llegada

— Estamos coincidiendo mucho ¿No te parece? — le dijo ella con una bella sonrisa

— Por mi está bien — Lagarto escuchaba la conversación queriendo arrancarle la cabeza a esa mujer

— ¡Pero qué suerte tengo! — comento Milo llegando hasta el grupo, acto seguido rodeo a la chica con sus brazos — Shaina mi amor me haces muy feliz ¿estás en mi equipo cierto?

— Depende ¿estás en el equipo verde? — Le pregunto ella, él asintió — Entonces lamentablemente estamos en el mismo equipo

— ¿Pero por qué lo dices así? ¿Qué más muchachos? ¿Shaka, Misty? — Saludo por fin a los otros dos, reparando en el semblante embravecido del plateado — ¿tu estas bien? — ante la pregunta todos voltearon a mirar a Lagarto

— Sí, estoy bien — contesto aún más disgustado

— ¡Bueno muchachos! ¡Vamos a ganar! — les animo Alejandra llegando en compañía de Harold

— ¡¿Qué carajos?! — Grito Misty sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la recién llegada

— ¿Misty que pasa contigo? — Pregunto Milo — Mira nada más la suerte que tengo, dos muñecas en mi grupo — expuso acercándose a la morena para abrazarla — ¡Los dioses están conmigo hoy!

Shaka observo el comportamiento poco apropiado de Milo. Escorpio primero le coqueteaba a Shaina y ahora tenía sus afiladas garras encima de Alejandra ¿Qué clase de hombre estaba aquí y allá? ¿Tan difícil era decidirse por una? Dispuesto a no darle mayor importancia a ese acto y aceptando que Milo era así, giro su vista hacia la cobra, quedando bastante sorprendido al ver que a la italiana no le afectaban en lo más mínimo los coqueteos de su pareja, por lo que Shaka se preguntó si tal vez ellos dos manejaban alguna especie de relación abierta.

Shaina sintió el peso de la mirada de Shaka sobre ella, serena miro al rubio y le sostuvo la mirada con una cálida sonrisa, acto seguido virgo se sonrojo ante este gesto logrando de esta forma agrandar la sonrisa de la cobra. Misty por su parte fue testigo de toda esta interacción, furioso resoplo y se cruzó de brazos, ese era el peor de sus días.

Harold suspiro, fue el único que se percató de toda la escena, entendiendo de cierta forma por donde iba la cosa.

— Espero que ganemos — comento para sí mismo

**….**

Shiryu conversaba amenamente con su maestro y Shunrei, los tres llegaron muy temprano y en ese momento aún no conocían al resto de su equipo. El dragón estaba muy entretenido charlando hasta que la mirada de su “hermana” se fijó en un solo punto, curioso por saber de quien se trataba, se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con la figura despreocupada de Ikki de Fénix.

— ¿Qué hace él acá? — soltó molesto

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — pregunto Dohko sin entender la actitud de su discípulo

— Hola — saludo Fénix — Equipo azul, es un buen color — le comento a Shunrei la cual le contesto con una sonrisa. Libra entendió la molestia de Shiryu, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír — ¿Y los demás? ¿Cuántos somos?

— Según me dijo la señorita Alejandra, son 6 en cada equipo y si no estoy mal allí vienen los dos que nos hacen falta — explico el mayor de todos

— Hola — Saludo alegremente June, Algol por su parte solo movió la cabeza, pero llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Shiryu resoplo, aquello era lo único que le faltaba. Entendió la sonrisa de Algol, era por él, por él y por Shunrei y desde luego por Ikki que Perseo estaba tan divertido.

**…..**

— ¿Así que este es mi horroroso equipo? — Soltó Mascara llegando al encuentro de su grupo, en el lugar estaban, Saga, Marín y Naomi

— ¿Narella cómo te va con este desquiciado? — quiso saber Naomi, Cáncer solo rodo los ojos

— El señor Ángelo no es ningún desquiciado — sostuvo la joven

— ¡Uy! ¡Señor Ángelo! — Acoto Naomi, Marín abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¡Vamos bien!

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Mando Mascara de la Muerte

— Buen día

— Hola Shun — Naomi saludo tan suavemente que todos se sorprendieron, Mascara se aclaró la garganta — ¡Qué bueno contar contigo! — intento cambiar de tema, pero sintió que lo empeoro

— ¿Cómo está el pequeño Querubín? — Interrumpió Mu llegando directo hasta el niño — ¿Cómo te han tratado? ¿Intentaron matarte?

— ¿Te refieres a mí? — protesto el italiano

— Jamás — contesto Aries

— ¿Eres de este equipo Mu o solo viniste a saludar a Junior? — quiso saber Saga

— Soy de este equipo

— ¿Por qué somos 7? ¿No eran solo seis?

— Sí Marín — contesto Narella — pero como Ángelo y yo no podemos participar al mismo tiempo, este equipo quedo con siete integrantes

— Que bueno — comento águila

Naomi se acercó a Marín y en voz baja le dijo:

— ¿Te diste cuenta que lo llamo Ángelo? — La otra asintió con picardía — Van bien, van bien

**…..**

El equipo Naranja estaba listo, Aldebarán estaba animado, Aioros compartía unas cuantas palabras con Saori, pero por otro lado un no muy contento Seiya se comía las uñas observando como Afrodita y Seika se llevaban lo más de bien.

Todos estaban ansiosos por empezar la actividad, Saori les había dicho que el premio sería muy bueno, por lo que era necesario que se esforzaran para ganarlo. Pero Pegaso sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, más si tenía que trabajar de la mano del hombre que quería arrebatarle la inocencia a su hermana.

— ¡Buenos días! — Bramo una menuda mujer, a pesar de ser muy pequeña y joven, la chica se hizo escuchar por todo el campo — ¡¿Ya están todos los de su equipo?! — un escuálido sí, se dejó escuchar — ¡vamos muchachos! ¡Me dijeron que ustedes son unos guerreros! ¡No los escucho! ¡¿Ya están todos los integrantes de su equipo?! — esta vez el sí, sonó con más potencia — ¡Muy bien! ¡El día de hoy vamos a participar por un suculento premio! — La audiencia abucheo — ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos diez estaciones! — Señalo. Los lugares estaban marcados por unas banderillas — ¡Cada estación tiene una puntación de 20 puntos, para un total de 200 al final! ¡Para completarlos, deben cumplir el reto en cada uno de los juegos! ¡el que tenga la puntuación más alta, gana¡ — otro grito se escuchó por parte de los santos — ¡Mis compañeros¡ — levantaron la mano los recreacionista que lucían unas camisas blancas — ¡Les explicaran que tiene que hacer en cada una de las estaciones¡ ¡¿Están listos?¡ ¡A jugar¡

Los grupos se dispusieron a dar lo mejor de cada uno, Saori se tomó muchas molestias organizando todo, de tal manera que las actividades eran claras y no se presentaron acumulaciones. El equipo Verde había pasado con creces las dos primeras actividades, la primera consistía en llevar a un compañero sobre una columna de madera por un sendero, mientras se recogían unas pelotas de colores.

La misión consistía en llegar al otro lado sin dejar caer al compañero ni una sola vez y recoger veinte pelotas, esto fue sencillo, a pesar de que en algún momento Misty soltó las cuerdas que sostenían la columna, esto llevado por los celos, cuando Shaka le dijo a Alejandra (Quien se encontraba sobre la columna) que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Afortunadamente Milo, Shaka y Shaina fueron lo bastantes rápidos para no dejarla caer y ganarse sin problemas los veinte puntos.

La siguiente actividad la cual consistía en una serie de adivinanzas, casi todas contestadas por Shaka, Alejandra y Misty, les otorgo 18 puntos, solo porque en dos Milo y Harold contestaron erróneamente, por lo que ambos hombres se mantuvieron callados dejando a sus compañeros contestar. Shaina los mantenía controlados para que no abrieran sus bocotas.

Ahora con 38 puntos, el equipo verde se sentía en ventaja, esto porque al cruzarse con el grupo Amarillo (conformado por Kanon, Aioria, Shura, Camus, Hyoga y Shion) escucharon que por culpa de cierto leoncito y cierto gemelo malvado, habían contestado 10 adivinanzas mal. Lo cual tenía de muy mal humor a Camus, esto debido al que el francés, conocía todas las respuestas, pero sus incompetentes compañeros hablaron muy rápido, dejándolos en desventaja y no fue hasta que Shion amenazo con mandarlos al infierno que dejaron de decir estupideces.

Ahora la siguiente actividad estaba delante de ellos. En aquel lugar, había una demarcación en el suelo de más o menos 5 metros cúbicos, pacientes esperaron por saber que les correspondía hacer en aquella estación.

— Hola muchachos, mi nombre es Paula — les dijo una joven de cabellos dorados — ¿Cómo les fue en las otras estaciones? — todos contestaron con un bien — Que bueno, esta actividad es la más difícil de todas

— ¡ _Uy mona, no nos diga eso_! — soltó Harold, la chica no entendió lo que el hombre le dijo

— Esta muy ansioso por iniciar la actividad — tradujo de cierta manera Alejandra

— ¡ _Yo no dije eso_!

— ¡ _A callar_!

— ¿Puedo continuar? — pregunto la rubia, los colombianos asintieron — de acuerdo, lo que tienen que hacer, en esta estación, es llegar todos juntos de un extremo a otro, es decir, arrancan desde esta línea roja — señaló — y deben llegar todo el equipo hasta la otra línea roja — el grupo no le vio mayor problema — pero esto no es tan fácil muchachos

— Ya decía yo que tanta belleza no podía ser cierta — acoto Milo, los demás le apoyaron

— Ustedes deben ir en cadena, no pueden soltarse — Aun no le veían el meollo al asunto, aunque internamente Misty suplico no tener que tomar de la mano a Alejandra o Shaina, pero suplico aún más, porque ninguna le tomara la mano a Shaka — para llegar hasta el otro lado tiene que caminar sobre esto — siguió con la explicación la rubia, mostrándoles unos pequeños palos de madera — son cuatro troncos nada más

— ¡Pero somos seis! — protesto Milo — en esas cosas, apenas se puede parar una persona

— Exactamente, es la idea — le sostuvo la recracionista

— ¿Entonces tu nos estas diciendo, que tenemos que utilizar esos palos como medio de transporte para llegar hasta el otro lado y solo nos vas a dar 4 troncos?

— Sí Milo — contesto Shaina

— Pero no entiendo — volvió a decir Milo — ¿Quiere decir que tenemos que estar rotando los palos? ¿Poner uno delante del otro para llegar al otro lado?

— Así es — contesto la rubia.

Milo suspiro, Misty se dio cuenta que ese actividad seria horrible, eso significaba que todos tenían que estar muy juntos, a él no le importaba estar cerca de Shaka, pero sus enemigas estarían pegaditas al dorado ¿Qué mala broma era esa?

— Las reglas son las siguientes. Primero, deben tocar todo el tiempo el palo

— Con mucho gusto — soltó Milo divertido

— Este palo — señalo la chica — si por alguna razón lo sueltan, lo pierden

— ¡Hay que cogerlo duro Shaka! ¡Para no perder el palito! — volvió a bromear Milo, los demás se echaron a reír

— Yo ya no sé cómo hablar — resoplo Paula — todos me han molestado

— Continua — pidió Shaina tapándole la boca a Milo

— Gracias. Segundo, tiene que ir todos agarrados, si alguien se suelta o se separa el grupo, no solo les quito dos puntos — Milo dijo algo bajo las manos de Shaina — sino que además, les toca volver a empezar

— ¡No! — protestaron todos

— Si más de tres personas, sueltan los palos o se separan, pierden 10 puntos, les quito uno de los troncos y vuelven empezar. 

— ¡No! — volvieron a protestar

— Es decir que si nos caemos todos, ya perdimos — Comento Shaina aun con las manos en la boca de Milo,

— Solo han pasado dos equipos por acá, y ninguno ha logrado una buena puntuación, de hecho uno de los equipos se fue con cero puntos

— ¿Qué equipo fue? — quiso saber Harold, pregunta que quería hacer Milo, pero aún estaba atrapado por la cobra

— No les voy a decir. Entonces ya saben — les dijo entregándoles los troncos — Todos juntos, si se sueltan, les descuento 2 puntos, si son más de tres personas las que hacen esto, les quito uno de los recursos y les descuento 10 puntos, sin contar que en ambos casos, tienen que volver al inicio ¿Les quedo claro?

— Sí — por fin pudo hablar Milo — eso del recurso te quedo mucho mejor

— Debí usarlo desde un principio — todos le dieron la razón — organícense y les entrego los recursos, apenas tengan estos troncos en la mano, inicia el juego, no pueden soltarse, no pueden dejar de tocar el recurso — Milo volvió a reír, la chica lo ignoró

Shaina se puso al frente, a su lado estaba Shaka por lo que ella tomo la mano del rubio, quien entendiendo que era hora de empezar, tomo a la persona que tenía más cerca, siendo esta Alejandra. Misty observo todo esto, la colombiana le estiro la mano, pero el hombre estaba muy furioso, Milo quien no se percató de la escena tomo la mano levantada de Alejandra y con la otra sostuvo a Misty, quien resignado tuvo que aceptar el agarre de Harold.

— Oigan muchachos — hablo Milo — yo creo que deberíamos tomarnos de los hombros, para que nos quede libre una mano y podemos rotar el tronco, porque el ultimo palo tiene siempre que llegar al principio ¿no?

— Es verdad, pero todos vamos a estar tan juntos que no importa que agarremos

— Tu lo dijiste Shaina — soltó Milo — después no te quejes

— Les entrego — comento la joven, pasándole los 4 troncos a los primeros de la fila — desde este momento no pueden soltar los recursos

— ¿entonces rápidamente lo pongo en el suelo e inmediato le pongo el pie encima? — La recracionista asintió — ¿Están listos?

— ¡Sí! — Rugió Milo

Shaina coloco el primer tronco sobre el suelo, sin soltarlo, poso su pie derecho sobre este y luego coloco todo su cuerpo sobre él.

— ¿Cómo vamos a subir todos, si en este apenas quepo yo?

— Tienen que ser recursivos — Le contesto la rubia a la italiana

— Sí se puede — animo Alejandra, acto seguido Shaka ubico la madera que sostenía y como hiciera la cobra se paró sobre ella, para ser imitado por Aleja — Ahí vamos

Milo hizo lo mismo que sus compañeros, hasta ahora había cuatro integrantes sobre los recursos y por ahora ninguno se había soltado del agarre de su compañero.

— Shaka odio decir esto, pero ¡Súbetele a Shaina! — Escorpio tomo el liderazgo

— ¡¿Qué?! — soltó la aludía divertida, todos menos Misty se echaron a reír. El de sexto templo hizo como se le pidió, sin soltarse de Alejandra, con mucha agilidad se subió sobre el tronco que soportaba a Shaina — ¿Ves cómo coincidimos? — Le hizo ver la cobra al rubio — Milo analizaba la situación

— Aleja, te va tocar a ti también subírtele a Shaina

— ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso Milo? — pregunto la cobra

— Sí — le dio la razón Shaka a Escorpio — ven Alejandra, yo tengo espacio para las dos — y desafiando todas las leyes de la física, la colombiana logro unirse a Shaina y Shaka, parándose prácticamente sobre el rubio 

— Me siento como en casa. Así es el transporte público en mi país — les comento la morena, nuevamente todos rieron

— Shaka está que no se las cree con las dos muñecas encima — bromeo Milo, Shaka se alzó de hombros — Misty, deja esa mala cara que lo mejor viene para ti — Lagarto resoplo — Te toco subirte encima mío — el plateado lo miro desafiante — ¿No quieres? — Harold no pudo soportar y dejo salir una fuerte carcajada, logrando enfadar más a Misty — ¡Ven para acá! — le dijo nuevamente, el hombre derrotado hizo como se le pedía — cuidado con lo que agarras — el francés refunfuño — Harold te toco el trabajo más duro, rotar el recurso

— ¿Y yo como me voy a agachar para ponerlo en el suelo y seguir? — Le hizo ver Shaina — ¿No hubiera sido mejor, de a dos en cada tronco?

— Claro, estaría yo apretado a la cintura de Alejita y no con esta cosa — Misty miro a Milo aún más molesto — estoy bromeando — le dijo — lo hacemos después, ahí va el palo — la italiana recibió el objeto — ¿Te puedes agachar?

— ¡No! — contesto ella

— Sí puedes — Dijo Shaka, y como pudo sostuvo a ambas chicas, para que Shaina se pudiera inclinar

— No me vayas a dejar caer — dijo más por inercia

— Jamás lo haría

La respuesta de Shaka causo un corto circuito en la cabeza de Misty, el plateado sintió unas ganas infinitas de quitar de su camino a ambas mujeres. Virgo sostenía con precisión a Shaina y Alejandra, mantenía su agarre fijo en ellas y el francés podía jurar que esa situación tenia a Shaka muy satisfecho.

Misty no podía permitir eso, no dejaría que ninguna de esas dos le quitara lo que por derecho le correspondía. No permitiría, ni que Alejandra ni mucho menos Shaina le arrebatarían a su hombre. Olvidándose de todo, se arrojó contra las chicas, escuchó a Milo gritarle que tuviera cuidado y el espacio fue tan pequeño, que los últimos tres integrantes del grupo se fueron al piso.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Lagarto? — Pregunto un molesto Milo con el plateado encima de él, Harold por su parte estaba destornillándose de la risa — ¡Íbamos bien!

— ¡10 Puntos menos! — soltó la recreacionista — y un recurso menos también

— ¿Por qué? — Se levantó rápidamente escorpio — solo nos caímos nosotros tres, ellos tres siguen arriba — señalo a Shaka y a las chicas

— Ella no está tocando los recursos — sostuvo la rubia. Acto seguidos todos notaron que Shaina había sido levantada por Shaka, pues el rubio cuando vio que la caída seria inminente se sostuvo con fuerza apretando a Alejandra y elevando por los aires a la italiana

— ¡Shaka! ¿Por qué levantaste a Shaina?

— Yo no sé en que estaban pensado ustedes — se defendió el rubio — pero su movimiento brusco hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y por poco suelto a Shaina, la alcé para no dejarla caer

— Pues de nada sirvió porque igual perdimos 10 puntos — se cruzó de brazos el griego

— ¿Entonces hubiera sido mejor que me cayera? — Milo no contesto

— ¡La culpa es de Misty! — Sostuvo escorpio — ¿en que estabas pensando?

— Lo siento — acoto el plateado — pensé que Shaina se iba a caer, e intente sostenerla, no estaba pensando con claridad

— ¿Era eso, o querías arrancarle la cabeza? — le pregunto Milo

— No claro que no

— Bueno, no importa — interrumpió Harold — vamos otra vez, aun nos faltan más actividades

— Sí — contesto Milo — Otra vez en el mismo orden, estábamos bien así — se acercó a Shaka hablarle en voz baja — No sé lo que pasa acá, pero no quiero a Misty cerca de Shaina. Tampoco te quiero a ti cerca de ella, pero hare una excepción. Así que vas con las chicas otra vez

— Gracias por tu voto de confianza Milo

— Te estoy haciendo un gran favor, yo quisiera estar con las niñas, pero me sacrificare por el equipo controlando a Misty

— Sí por favor, creo que a Lagarto no le cae bien Shaina y por alguna razón siento que también odia a Alejandra

— ¿Por qué será? — Pregunto Milo confundido, Shaka se alzó de hombros — ¿Misógino?

— No creo

— No sería el primer gay que odia a las mujeres

— ¡¿Misty es gay?!

— Sí ¿no lo habías notado?

— Pensé que solo era vanidoso. Como Afrodita

— Afrodita también es gay

— Afrodita no es gay

— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso? ¿Después de tratar de seducirlo? — soltó con picardía

— Sí, fue el mismo día en el que él te corrió a patadas por estarlo acosando para durmiera contigo

— Creo que no debo subestimarte Shaka de Virgo

Después de un gran esfuerzo y gracias a que Misty se sentía mal por hacer que su equipo perdiera 10 puntos, los miembros del grupo verde lograron superar la prueba. El espacio se había reducido, por lo que se vieron en apuros, intentando llegar a la meta, pero unos encima de otros, lograron avanzar hasta el final.

— Espero que las próximas actividades no sean tan tediosas — sostuvo Milo — Harold, quien te ve todo flaquito pesas — el moreno se sonrojo, tuvo que pararse sobre los pies de Milo para poder avanzar

— Fue duro, pero lo logramos — comento el colombiano

**….**

El tema no estaba siendo sencillo, ahora Seiya se encontraba en una situación realmente incomoda. La dichosa actividad que consistían en cruzar sobre unos pequeños trozos de madera, además de ser absurda era muy molesta. Pegaso se encontraba ocupando espacio con Aldebarán, el grandote no solo invadía mucho terreno, sino que Seiya se sentía realmente pequeño al lado del toro.

Pero la verdadera razón que molestaba al japonés estaba a su lado, donde una sonriente Seika se sostenía con fuerza de un muy feliz Afrodita. Pegaso intento no darle mayor trascendencia a ese tema, la actividad consistía en estar muy juntos y llegar todos al otro lado, así que tenía que aceptar esa escena melosa entre su hermana y su compañero.

Al final de la línea Aioros y Saori procuraban no caerse, con agilidad la diosa se inclinó para tomar el tronco y pasarlo hacia delante para de esta forma poder continuar, si todos trabajan en equipo y en completa sincronía pronto esa actividad terminaría y Seiya podría estar tranquilo al saber que Afrodita no volvería a tocarle ni un solo pelo a Seika.

Pero el destino es cruel, mientras que Saori intentaba no salirse de la línea, la hermana mayor de Seiya dejo escapar una ligera pero dulce carcajada, cuando Pegaso se volteo a verla, fue testigo de que Piscis hablaba al oído de la pelirroja, aquella interacción tenia a Seika muy contenta.

Seiya se llenó de ira, porque fuera lo que estuviera diciéndole Afrodita a Seika, Seiya podía jurar que no era nada bueno. Mucho menos inocente.

— ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! — bramo cayendo encima de Afrodita, acto que basto para que todos los integrantes del grupo salieran de la línea

— ¡¿Seiya, que demonios pasa contigo?! — Seika exasperada grito, mientras que Pegaso intentaba ahorcar a Afrodita

— ¿De qué trata todo esto? — Comento Aldebarán levantando sin problemas a Seiya

— ¡¿Querías matarme?! — Logro decir Afrodita recuperando el aliento

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? — Ahora fue Saori la que le reclamo al japonés — ¿Estás loco? ¡Nos hiciste perder 10 puntos!

— ¡A mí no me importa nada de eso! — Y nuevamente intento arrojarse sobre Piscis pero esta vez fue Aioros quien lo detuvo — ¡Suéltame! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡No volverás a tocar a mi hermana!

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Le dijo Seika a Seiya con lágrimas en los ojos — ¡Te odio! — Finalizo alejándose del lugar

— ¡Espera hermana! — suplico corriendo tras ella

— ¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? — Quiso saber Aldebarán — ¿Podemos terminar la actividad solo los cuatro? — le pregunto a Paula

— Sí señor, pero entonces solo podrán usar dos troncos

— No es justo, a menos deberían ser tres — Pidió Aioros

— Dos ¿lo toman o lo dejan? — el grupo entero se resignó e intentaron cumplir con la misión

**….**

— Espera Seika ¿es que no lo entiendes?

— ¿Entender que Seiya? — Detuvo drásticamente la carrera para enfrentar a Pegaso — Me dejaste en vergüenza delante de todos ellos ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso?

— ¡Él te estaba toqueteando y coqueteando!

— ¡Es increíble que conozcas la diferencia entre ambas palabras!

— Seika sé que tu inocente cabeza no quiere entender la situación, pero… ¿No has pensado que ese tipo quiere aprovecharse de ti?

— ¡¿Y no has pensando que yo quiero que se aproveche?! — Pegaso quedo congelado

— ¿Que? ¿Qué dijiste?

— Lo que oíste, me gusta Afrodita, mucho…lo que pase entre él y yo, no tiene por qué importarte ¡es mi vida!

— Pero Seika, él puede aprovecharse de ti y luego dejarte por ahí, tirarte como un trozo viejo de carne

— ¿Y qué? No me importa ¡Ese es mi problema! ¡Mío! si tenemos una relación amorosa está bien y si tenemos solo sexo también está bien ¡No soy una tonta! ¡No tienes nada que cuidarme!...Mira Seiya, no te preocupes, no volveré nunca a este lugar — Intento emprender la marcha

— Es…espera hermana — La sostuvo del brazo — tal vez exagere un poco las cosas, no quiero que te pase nada malo — Seika lo miro a los ojos — Te amo y no quiero perderte otra vez, lo siento, no te vayas, la estabas pasando muy bien y yo arruine todo. Perdón

— ¿En serio lo sientes? — El hombre asintió — Quiero que te disculpes con Afrodita

— ¡Jamás! ¡Primero muerto!

— Esta bien, pero no quiero que lo molestes más — Seiya tomo aire — Hermano ¡No vas a molestar más Afrodita!

— ¡Bien! ¡Pero si te lastima, lo voy ahorcar con sus extensiones de cabello!

— De acuerdo, que sea un trato. Volvamos

**…..**

El día continuo entre juegos y risas, en el actividad de los troncos, ni un solo equipo había logrado llevarse los puntos completos, el grupo Naranja logro terminar el trayecto, pero por culpa de Seiya perdieron 10 puntos, luego de lograr la meta, los hermanos se unieron nuevamente al equipo, pero para evitar más problemas, Seika prefirió mantenerse lejos de Afrodita.

Paula vio partir al grupo y divertida se echó a reír, había visto de todo en ese juego, no se imaginó que ir hasta ese lugar fuera tan entretenido y por un momento amo su trabajo. Un nuevo grupo llegaba, la rubia vio a los integrantes, estos a diferencia de los demás se veían muy tranquilos y como todos los habitantes del Santuario eran muy apuestos. Tanto hombres como mujeres gozaban de extraordinaria belleza. 

— ¡Hola chicos! — Saludo, pensando que en ese rincón del mundo estaban todos los hombres guapos con los que ella nunca se encontró en la vida — ¿De qué equipo son?

— ¡Rojo! — contestaron en unísono

— Pero están bien entrenados — los demás sonrieron — ¿Les ha ido bien?

— Excelente. Puntuación perfecta en todas las estaciones — contesto un hombre con un bebé en brazo

— ¡Qué lindo! ¿Es tu bebé? — le dijo la rubia

— Podría ser. Sí tú quieres se la madre — la chica se sonrió

— ¡Bueno! — Aplaudió Saga — yo estoy que me juego ¿Qué debemos hacer acá?

Nuevamente la joven explico la actividad, en esta ocasión y usando las palabras correctas no fue víctima de bromas, más que de algunos coqueteos por parte de Ángelo. Como el juego requería de precisión, resistencia y equilibrio, Mascara le pido a Narella quedarse con el niño para él participar en esa estación.

Con esfuerzo lograron organizarse, llegando así a mitad del campo sin caerse ni una sola vez, Ángelo iba a la cabeza con Naomi, a su lado Mu y Shun intentaba no perder la compostura y atrás venían Marín y Saga. Iban bien, ya casi llegaban a la meta, aunque a Mu no se le había pasado el desagrado por Naomi, en todo el día procuro ser muy gentil y amable con ella. Pero…

— ¡Ángelo! ¡Me estas tocando el trasero! — Soltó Naomi, Mu los miro con desagrado, Shun ni los miro, Saga y Marín reían por lo bajo

— ¡Solo me estoy sosteniendo! — Se defendió el italiano — Necesito apoyo

— ¿En mi trasero?

— ¿Acaso hay un mejor lugar?

— ¡Concéntrense quieren! — Pidió muy molesto el ariano, cosa que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, el pelilla estaba furioso

— Sí Mu — contesto rápidamente Ángelo — No volverá a pasar

Manteniendo toda la compostura, el equipo rojo fue el primero en completar la prueba sin una sola baja y con una puntuación perfecta. Felices celebraron y se encaminaron al siguiente lugar.

— Por fin pasamos — comento Saga a Marín caminando detrás de todos — Por un momento pensé que no lo lograríamos. Más porque tenía la mirada de Aioria encima mío

— ¿Aioria? — Pregunto águila confundida

— ¿No lo viste? — La chica negó — estaba en la estación de los naipes, esa de allá — señalo — creo que nos va tocar construir una torre de naipes o algo así. Aiora dejo caer la de ellos, porque me miraba…con sus ojos — ambos rieron — podría jurar que decía algo así como: Te matare Saga, quita tus manos de encima de mi mujer

— ¡Ya estas inventando!

— Es verdad Marín, eso pensaba él. Lo sé, o tal vez pensaba muchas cosas peores, tal vez, mil formas de matarme

— Deja de bromear 

**….**

Nuevo grupo, nueva diversión, Paula no puedo imaginar haber quedado en mejor lugar. El equipo Azul no había logrado coordinarse para nada, Shiryu estaba muy distraído, o más bien tan furioso, que cuando vio a Shunrei muy cerca de Ikki se bajó del tronco con la única intención de matar al Fénix, pero antes de hacer nada, Paula les resto dos puntos, dejándolo a él como un completo idiota delante de los demás.

Ahora nuevamente intentaban realizar la misión, al final de la línea se encontraban Argol y Dragón, este último completamente encabronado; Ikki y Shunrei estaban muy abrazados, encabezando la actividad.

— ¿Sigues con celos Dragón? — Pregunto Argol intentando inclinarse para recoger el tronco que estarían rotando — ¿Quieres con tu hermana?

— ¡Cállate! — le grito empujándolo y haciendo que saliera de la línea

— ¡Shiryu! — Exploto Dohko antes de que Argol lo hiciera — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¡Dos puntos menos! — acoto Paula

— ¿Ves lo que haces? — Esta vez fue Shunrei — Ya hemos perdido cuatro puntos por tu culpa ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres irte a descansar?

— Estoy bien — se cruzó de brazos, Dohko suspiro y Algol sonrió de medio lado — Volvámoslo a intentar, estoy seguro que esta vez lo haremos bien

La tercera es la vencida, dejando su odio a un lado el equipo Azul logro cumplir la misión, y a diferencia de muchos, ellos obtuvieron 16 puntos.

**xxxx**

El resto de las actividades no fueron tan tediosas, se trató de construir una torre de Naipes, una carrera entre dos equipos, una mímica. Entre otras cosas, aunque muchos no querían participar, no pudieron evitar divertirse y reírse en los juegos; y más rápido de lo que habían pensado el taller acabo.

Ahora todos se encontraban reunidos en la arena esperando a que los puntos fueran sumados y dijeran quien había ganado. El equipo azul se sentía optimista, a pesar de lo mal que les fue en la actividad de los troncos, habían logrado reunir un total de 190 puntos.

Los que no estaban muy contentos o más bien, el que no estaba muy contento era Camus, su equipo entorpeció el juego de las adivinanzas, perdiendo en este 10 puntos, luego cuando les toco construir una torre de Naipes con cierta cantidad de cartas y un proceso muy fácil, el idiota de Aiora que estaba en otra planeta dejo caer, por no decir tumbo la estructura y cinco puntos más se fueron a la basura y ni hablar cuando les toco pasar sobre los troncos; Kanon y Shura empezaron a discutir llevándose todo el equipo abajo y no lo hicieron una, sino dos veces, lo que provoco que su total en esa actividad fuera un enorme y hermoso cero.

Mientras esperaban todos los miembros del Santuario charlaban amenamente mientras disfrutaban de unos deliciosos refrigerios.

— Nos fue muy bien. No entiendo porque estás molesto — le comento Naomi a Shun

— Yo no estoy molesto — contesto el joven con frialdad

— No parece ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada Naomi, no pasa nada

— Estas haciendo esa mala cara desde la actividad de los troncos esos. No me digas que estas molesto por lo de Ángelo

— Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras — Naomi rodo los ojos

— No te molestes conmigo — le dijo pegándole suavemente en el brazo — sonríe para mí — Por toda respuesta Shun hizo un gesto con los dientes causando escalofríos — Deja de reír das miedo — ambos se echaron a reír — Sí, así me gusta — le abrazo

Unos pasos de distancia Ikki observaba poco convencido la interacción entre Naomi y Shun. Milo quien paso cerca se quedó a su lado para mirar la escena también. 

— ¿Te molesta? — le pregunto Milo a Ikki

— ¿Qué? — desvió la mirada

— ¿Esos dos?

— Shun es libre de relacionarse con quien quiera

— Pero no te convence

— No sé qué tan buena sea ella para él

— Mientras lo haga feliz no deberías preocuparte — Milo guiño un ojo, pero esto no dejo tranquilo al Fénix — No sé si hay algo entre ellos dos, pero te puedo asegurar que no debe ser algo serio y de ser serio no creo que sea algo malo — el japonés seguía sin convencerse — Mira Ikki, en el mundo hay tres tipos de mujeres. Las que los hombres vemos sí o sí como las mujeres de toda una noche — señalo a Naomi — las que vemos para que sean las mujeres de toda la vida — señalo a Shunrei — Fénix se sonrojo — a veces las de toda una noche se cansan de ser siempre las del rato. Ellas como mujeres que son, también tienen su corazoncito y basta una sonrisa dulce para que ellas quieran convertirse en las mujeres de _toda_ la vida. Pero también a veces las mujeres de toda la vida, quieren de vez en cuando ser las chicas de toda la noche. Ellas, aunque no lo creas, a veces solo quieren sexo — Ikki sonrió

— ¿Y las otras? Dijiste que eran tres tipos de mujeres

— Esas mi amigo, son las más peligrosas. Ellas son lo que quieran ser, a diferencia de las otras dos, que sabemos exactamente si las queremos por un rato o por mucho tiempo, a ellas, no se sabe. Puedas verlas y quedarte con ellas por una noche y al despertar quieres que sea para toda la vida. Y cuando piensas que pueden ser las de toda una vida, al final del día ellas desaparecen como la mujer de una noche. Nunca sabes que esperar de ellas

— Podría jurar que estás enamorado de ese tipo de mujer — Milo suspiro — ¿Qué paso? ¿Pensaste que podías estar con ella una noche, y al final te diste cuenta que la querías para toda la vida?

— Al contrario Fénix, la quería para toda la vida, pero al despertar ella despareció como una mujer de una noche

— Es porque nosotros los hombres entramos en las mismas categorías y tú mi amigo, eres el hombre de _toda_ una noche ¿para que se iba a quedar ella, si tú eres efímero? — finalizo palmeando el hombro de escorpio y se marchó del lugar. Milo se quedó pensativo ante esto

**….**

Finalmente todos los miembros encargados de guiar la actividad terminaron de sumar los puntos de cada equipo, la chica que les hablo al principio volvió a pararse en frente de los presentes y con su potente voz dejo a todos callados.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Tenemos un equipo ganador! — Todos aplaudieron — ¡El premio que recibirá este equipo es el siguiente! ¡Un bono de 100 euros para cada miembro del grupo! — una gran ola aplausos y abucheos — ¡Y una cena, para todo el grupo en el restaurante Wine & Bar! — Todos estaban muy contentos — ¡No se preocupen que abra un premio de consolación para el segundo y tercer lugar! — los participantes gritaron — ¡El segundo lugar recibirá un bono por 50 euros para cada uno de sus integrantes¡ ¡Y el tercer lugar un bono de 20 euros! — La chica pidió silencio — ¡Con un total de 196 puntos, el equipo ganador es! ¡Es! ¡El equipo rojo!

— ¡Sí! — gritaron los integrantes de este. Marín abrazo con fuerza a Saga y deposito un beso en los labios del guerrero

— ¿Oye que haces? — Quiso saber Saga, los demás no vieron esto, pero el geminiano estaba seguro que Aioria quien no les había quitado la vista de encima fue testigo de todo — ¿Quieres que me maten?

— ¡Ay solo fue besito! — Soltó Marín restándole importancia — No es para tanto. Haz de cuenta que besaste a tu mejor amigo y yo a una amiga

— ¿Así besas a tus amigas? — pregunto mientras eran jalados para recibir su premio

— ¡Me emocione! Ya déjalo ser

— ¿De qué hablan? — quiso saber Naomi

— ¡Nada! — contestaron los dos

— ¡El segundo lugar! ¡Con un total de 192 puntos! ¡Es! ¡El equipo Marrón! — Aquel equipo olvidado conformado por los pocos nombrados en la serie, anime y en los fic paso orgullo a reclamar su premio — ¡Y el tercer lugar es para! ¡El equipo azul con un total 190 puntos!

Saori paso al frente luego de todos hubieran recibido su premio.

— ¡Muchas gracias por su participación! ¡Y no se preocupen que abran más actividades y más premios! — Pero no hubo una ovación tan grande como ella estaba esperando — Creí que estarían más contentos — le dijo a Alejandra

— No sé qué decirte 

**….**

Luego de los gozosos llegan los dolorosos. Así dicen en mi tierra colombiana. Así que allí estaban varios santos recogiendo todo el desorden que había quedado.

Harold y Alejandra conversaban tranquilamente sobre los últimos eventos, recordando todo lo que había pasado en la actividad, reían sin percatarse que cierta persona iba hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Hasta que se salió con la suya! — Alejandra volteo los ojos al identificar al potador de esa horrible voz — ¡Le estoy hablando niña!

— Le estoy escuchando — contesto la mujer mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Ahora que hice?

— ¿Le parece poco? ¿Cree que con estas actividades tan absurdas me va a quitar a mi hombre? — Misty la miraba con soberbia — Debería volver México y dejarnos en paz — Finalizo ondeando su cabello

— _¡Ay jueputa! ¡Estamos jodidosl!_ — Comento Harold, acto seguido Misty se devolvió hacia ellos

— ¿Qué dijo? — le pregunto al moreno

— No era con usted — contesto Harold

— ¿Ah no? Si no lo sabe, el español es un idioma que manejo a la perfección. Por lo que le entendí y usted imbécil me trato mal

— ¡No es cierto! — dijeron los dos colombianos en unísono

— Harold no lo ofendió a usted en ningún momento

— ¿Y esa mala palabra no iba dirigida a mí?

— Es solo una expresión — le explico el moreno

— Sí — continuo Alejandra — no es lo mismo decir que frio tan _hijueputa_ que decir _hijeuputa_ a secas. Lo de Harold fue lo primero

— _¡Que buena explicación doctora!_

— ¿Se están burlando de mí? — Lagarto los miro furioso — ¡Mire Bernardo conmigo no se meta!

— Me llamo Harold

— ¡Como sea! ¡No me busque problemas, que con usted no me tiembla la mano!

— _¡¿Y usted cree que le tengo miedo?!_

— Harold no — pidió Alejandra

— _¡Es que este tipo no puede hacer lo que se le da la gana! ¡Cruce esta línea si su mamá sabe cocer!_ — Continuo dibujando una línea sobre el suelo con el pie derecho — _¡Hágale papito que a mí no me da miedo! ¡Yo le puedo enseñar cuantos pares son tres moscas! ¡Yo sé que ustedes son expertos manejando el cosmos, el Ki, el Jutsu, el Shinigami…!_

— _Ese último no Harold, los shinigami son los dioses de la muerte de Death Note_

— _Ah de verdad_

— ¡Cierren la boca! — bramo histérico el francés, sinceramente no había entendido muchas de las palabras de Harold — ¿Qué creen que soy? ¿Su juguete?

El colombiano iba a protestar.

— _¡Es suficiente!_ — le pido Alejandra

— _Pero Aleja ¿Por qué tenemos que dejárnosla montar de este man tan feo?_ — ante estas palabras Harold recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara

— _¡Harold!_ — Se arrojó la morena al suelo para ver a su compatriota que cayó como un árbol recién talado — ¿Qué le pasa? — le pregunto a Misty que se quedó congelado en su sitio

— ¡Misty! — la voz potente de Sagitario lo perturbo aún más

— ¡Aioros yo!

— ¿Por qué golpeas a un civil de esa manera?

— Él…él

— Alejandra ¿Harold está bien?

— _¡Cinco minutos más mamá!_ — expreso el moreno sobre las piernas de la chica, luego volvió perder la conciencia

— Ta vez — contesto la mujer a Sagitario 

— ¡Luego hablo contigo! — Le dijo Aioros a Misty — Vamos Aleja, llevémoslo a la enfermería — acoto echándose al hombro al mal herido Harold

**…..**

Saga se había alejado un poco de todo el ruido, estaba muy feliz por haber ganado, no le gustaba perder y ese taller no sería la excepción. Estaba conforme, su liderazgo rindió fruto y al final se le aumento un poco el bolsillo y tendría una deliciosa cena.

— Mira Saga — se le acerco Aioria mostrándole una fotografía. Géminis la tomo

— ¡Ay por la diosa! ¿De dónde sacaste esto? En mi defensa era muy joven — Sonrió. En la foto estaba Saga, muy pero muy ligero de ropa — Pero que galán era

— ¡No te hagas el chistoso! — Intento arrebatarle la foto — ¡Dámela!

— ¡No! es mía

— ¡Es mía! — le sostuvo la mirada. Saga lo observo de arriba abajo

— No sabía que tenías esos gustos ¿te masturbas mirando mi foto?

— ¡No seas idiota! La encontré hace mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto me pertenece

— ¿Y tú para que la quieres?

— Para copiarla y ponerla por todo el Santuario

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Para que dejes de tirarte a mi novia!

— ¿Tu novia? ¡Yo no me estoy tirando a la novia de nadie!

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo nací de noche, pero no nací anoche! ¡Te vi con Marín!

— ¡Solo somos amigos! ¡Yo soy gay!

— ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Dame esa foto!

— ¡No!

— ¡Que me la des!

**….**

Marín había decidido retirarse a su cabaña, estaba muy contenta por haber ganado; tenía un bono de 200 euros para comprarse lo que quisiera, le robo un beso a Saga que gay y todo el tipo estaba muy bueno, sin contar que con ese acto hizo rabiar a Aioria. Distraída pensaba en todo ello cuando escucho los gritos alarmantes de géminis y leo. Preocupada por haber causado una guerra de mil días, se encamino de inmediato a donde ambos hombres discutían.

Allí encontró a Saga y Aioria peleando por algo, ambos jaloneaban de un lado a lado. Marín se acercó al par, quiso decir algo pero estaba muy nerviosa pensando hasta donde había llegado su juego. No era su intención enemistar a Saga y Aioria, pero ahí estaban ambos peleando como un par de niños. Cuando águila llego hasta al lugar, curiosa por ver lo que sostenían los dorados, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

La foto por la que peleaban Saga y Aioria se rompió en dos. La fuerza que ejercían ambos hombres fue tal que cuando el papel se rasgó leo envió su codo hacia tras golpeando en el proceso el rostro de porcelana de Marín.

— ¡Idiota! — Empujo Saga a Aioria, acto seguido se arrojó hacia la chica que por el impacto termino en el suelo — ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Marín linda! — intento verla el león

— ¡No me toques! — le dijo esta con una mano en la parte afectada mientras que con la otra le señalaba retadoramente — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Lo siento linda, no te vi ¡La culpa es de Saga!

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el que llego a extorsionarme con esa foto!

— ¿Cuál foto? — quiso saber la chica aun tirada en el suelo

— Una foto que tu idiota novio prometió colgar por todo el Santuario si no dejo de dormir contigo

— ¿Qué demonios? Entre Saga y yo no hay nada

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Yo los vi! ¡Lo besaste!

Saga miro a Marín indispuesto, la chica solo hizo una mueca y con ayuda de géminis se puso de pie.

— ¡Fue al calor del momento! — Soltó Marín como quien no quiere la cosa — ¡Saga es gay!

— ¡Te lo dije!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡No eres gay!

— ¿Eres experto en gais? ¿Hiciste una carrera para reconocer maricas o que carajos? — pregunto Saga

— ¡Ustedes me quieren ver la cara! — acoto Aioria

— ¡El que me quiso ver la cara fuiste tú! — le dijo águila soltando un puñetazo en el brazo del león

— ¡Oye! — se quejó el rubio

— ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Eres un imbécil!

— Déjame llevarte a la enfermería — le pidió el quinto guardián

— ¡No necesito ayuda! — Bramo furiosa — ¡Deja en paz a Saga! ¡Él y yo solo somos amigos!

— ¡Según ustedes, son amigas! — Saga y Marín lo miraron por un rato, luego los dos se alejaron del lugar — ¡Esperen! ¡Marín, mi amor lo siento!

**_ Enfermería  _ **

— Estará bien — comento la doctora Ivonne a Alejandra y Aioros — solo está un poco mareado. No hubo un daño grabe, tuvo suerte. Estos hombres son muy violentos. Pudo haberlo matado

— ¡Eso es cierto! — Soltó Sagitario — tengo que hablar con Misty, pero primero quiero escuchar tu versión Aleja

— Yo me retiro — les dijo Ivonne — ya pueden ver a Harold si lo desean

— Doctora muchas gracias — acoto Aioros tomando la mano de la profesional — nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin sus bellas y sanadoras manos

— De nada — Ivonne se apartó rápidamente — todos ustedes son una molestia

— Aleja mi amor, dime ¿Qué paso? — le pidió el griego con una pícara sonrisa

— ¿No le estabas coqueteando a la doctora?

— Yo tengo un corazón muy grande y las doctoras son mi debilidad — comento el hombre tomando las manos de la morena, quien rápidamente se apartó también

— Yo aún no soy doctora — Aioros sonrió — lo que sucedió fue que Harold hizo un comentario y Misty lo mal entendió. Discutieron. Harold lo llamo feo y Misty lo golpeo

— A ese idiota no se le puede decir feo, él piensa que es lo más hermoso que se ha cernido sobre la tierra ¿Algo más?

— Nada más Aioros, eso fue todo

— ¿Segura? Si hay algún otro problema no dudes en decirme, puedo ayudarte

— No, nada más

— Hay cosas que yo no entiendo, como ¿Por qué Thor no apunto a la cabeza de Thanos?

— Porque no hubiera habido End Game — Aioros miro a la chica con mucha dicha

— ¡Te amo! — Alejandra quedo confundida — eres la primera que no me mira como bicho raro y contesta mis preguntas sin problema — la abrazo — ¡Te amo!

— Aioros no puedo respirar

— Lo siento — comento soltando a la chica — Eres la mujer de mi vida

— No lo creo

— Está bien. Seré el hombre de tus sueños. Ahora me voy, iré hablar con lagarto. Alejita sueña conmigo

— No lo creo

**_ Al rededores del Santuario _ **

Misty caminaba de un lado a otro, no entendía porque no dejaba las cosas en paz, no era necesario hacerle ningún reclamo a Alejandra. La chica estaba demostrando ser muy reservada, hasta el momento parecía que nadie se había enterado de la mentira que él le había dicho sobre Shaka. Porque de ser así, virgo ya lo habría asesinado.

Era un completo idiota, los celos lo estaban jodiendo. Primero fue con Shaina, ese día casi mata a la cobra por un capricho suyo, esos mismos celos hicieron que en la actividad perdieran 10 puntos, su equipo al final logro una puntuación de 188. Pudieron ser más si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo. 

Y ahora, por irle hacer un escándalo a Alejandra había golpeado a Harold. Pero es que el hombre se puso como loco a decirle cosas en español. Pero lo que más le dolió es que lo haya llamado feo, feo, él no era feo, podía ser de todo, pero no feo, el feo era Harold, las feas eran Shaina y Alejandra.

Las odiaba, era un hecho, a las dos de la misma manera y por la misma persona. Pero si no se controlaba, no solo iba a quedar en evidencia, sino que posiblemente le costaría el destierro del Santuario.

— Harold está bien, si te interesa — le dijo Aioros llegando hasta él

— Sí me interesa, no era mi intención lastimarlo 

— ¿Entonces porque lo golpeaste? — Misty aguardo silencio un rato, Alejandra parecía que aún no decía nada de lo que supuestamente pasaban entre él y Shaka

— Por un mal entendido

— ¿Se te está olvidando controlar tus impulsos?

— Tal vez

— De acuerdo. Te encargaras de los más pequeños

— ¿Qué?

— De los niños, un mes a cargo de los niños

— ¡Pero eso es tarea de las amazonas!

— ¡Ahora es tu tarea!

— Pero Aioros, algunos niños gritan, otros patalean, otros escupen y otros gritan, patalean y escupen

— Exacto. No mates a ninguno — se dispuso a marcharse, una última vez miro a Misty y le dijo — Si alguno muere, se pierde o abandona el Santuario, tu castigo será el exilio, así que trátalos bien

— ¡Pero Aioros no me hagas esto! — El dorado se fue dejando a Misty completamente solo — ¡Yo odio a los niños!

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, fue muy difícil detallar la actividad, quise relatar lo sucedido en los otros juegos pero ya el capítulo me estaba quedando muy largo, tan largo que pensé en dividirlo, pero no le vi la gracia, pero sí resumí algunas partes. 
> 
> Si no me hice entender en algún momento, no duden en preguntarme. 
> 
> Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que me leen. Especialmente gracias a: taeloch4n, Itsutsuna22, Rochuwu y las dos anónimos que le están dando seguimiento a mi historia. 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo.


	14. Desastre

**14\. Desastre**

**_ Templo de Cáncer _ **

Fue una semana difícil, Piero a pesar de ser un niño muy tranquilo, como todo infante dio lata, por lo tanto, hubieron muchos cambios de pañales, mucho llanto, muchas desveladas, mucho estrés.

Ángelo meditaba sobre la convivencia con el bebé, fue imposible para él no quererlo y preocuparse por el niño, e incluso se imaginó ver un par de rasgos parecidos entre los dos, las posibilidades de que el peque fuera suyo eran enormes. Ahora estaba a punto de pasar al pequeño Piero a las manos incompetentes del león dorado, y se preocupó, fue imposible no hacerlo. Su posible hijo estaría subiendo peldaños muy difíciles, las casas siguientes le daban terror.

En Leo se encontraba un completo inepto que no sabía ni cuidar de sí mismo, en Virgo un individualista que de seguro le aplicaría al pequeño Piero el Tesoro del Cielo, ni hablar de Escorpio donde un mujeriego Milo podía ensañarle muchas malas mañas al niño, y después de eso, Sagitario ¿Qué podía ser más peligroso que Aioros? Aioria no era un idiota de gratis, todo eso lo aprendió del hermano mayor. Y después estaba Shura, que de seguro no tendría cuidado cortando al niño en dos y luego Camus, que conociéndolo sería capaz de congelar al bebé en el momento en que se le orinara encima, y Afrodita, que con sus horribles rosas asfixiaría al niño.

Ángelo palideció al pensar en todo esto, no estaba del todo seguro de ser el padre, pero ¿si decía que era suyo? Con esto le evitaría muchos problemas a Piero, lo salvaría de las garras de sus incompetentes y maniacos compañeros, pero estaba la posibilidad de que no fuera suyo y que el verdadero padre del niño se perdiera la oportunidad de estar con él. Ángelo no sería capaz de hacerle tanto daño a Piero, ni a un amigo.

Suspiro, si el niño llego a cáncer en una sola pieza, debía confiar que así se mantendría hasta llegar a Piscis.

Ahora su pensamiento se desvió hacia ella, a Narella, ese rayo de luz que ilumino con su encanto y sonrisa el templo de cáncer. El aroma femenino, el dulce olor de su perfume se marcharía con ella. Ángelo se quedaría solo nuevamente. La dulzura, las risas, las conversaciones, estaban a punto de irse con ellos dos.

Dos almas puras, dos razones para vivir, dos luces y tres sonrisas dejarían de adornar la oscura cuarta casa del Santuario. El templo de cáncer volvería a ser lúgubre. Fue bueno mientras duro.

— ¿Ángelo estas triste porque Piero se va? — Le pregunto Narella organizando la ropa del bebé

— No, para nada — intento parecer indiferente — estoy aliviado de no tener que cambiar más pañales

— No te creo, extrañaras a Piero, yo lo extrañare, y no solo a él, también a ti

— ¿De qué hablas niña? — Se sonrojo — aquí seguiré, puedes venir cuando quieras — le sonrió y ella le contesto igual

— Estaba pensando en algo muy interesante — Ángelo termino de vestir al bebé y lo tomo entre sus brazos — Deberías ir a Italia y buscar a esa mujer, es la única manera de saber si Piero es tu hijo

— Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, sí Antonella dejo a Piero, quiero saber porque lo hizo. Es una mujer muy dulce y amable, no me cabe en la cabeza que fuera capaz de hacer algo como esto. Por lo cual supongo que tuvo que tener una muy buena razón para dejar a Piero

— ¿Entonces iras?

— Sí, se lo diré a Shion apenas dejemos a Piero con el idiota de Aioria ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

— No creo que necesites apoyo para convencer al señor Shion

— A Italia ¿Vienes conmigo a Italia?

— ¿Yo? ¿Seguro? Seria genial, no conozco Italia, pero ¿Seguro?

— Sí Narella, totalmente seguro. Me gusta tu compañía, y no puedo hacer esto solo ¿Cuento contigo?

— Sí

— Que bien

**_ Templo de Leo  _ **

Aioria suspiro tantas veces que ya no estaba seguro de seguir con vida. Estaba parado en el umbral de Leo esperando por el bebé, el pequeño que había llegado para poner su vida de cabeza. Gracias al infante Marín lo odiaba, sí, tal vez él tenía mucho que ver con ese odio. De acuerdo, Aioria era el único pionero de ese odio, pero si no hubiera sido por el niño, nada de eso estaría pasando.

Ahora en vez de recibir un mal oliente engendro, estaría en los brazos cálidos de Marín. Esa calidez no volvería a él, mucho menos sí el nene resultaba ser su hijo. Alzo sus ojos y vio a Mascara de la Muerte junto a Narella subir despreocupados por las escalinatas. El italiano traía una gran cantidad de cosas que Aioria identificó como los implementos del bebé, era difícil no adivinar con la enorme cuna que acaparaba todo.

— ¿Qué pasa Aioria? Cada vez que te veo, estas más deprimente — Le dijo Ángelo llegando a su encuentro — de una vez te digo que si te piensas suicidar lo hagas después de dejar a Piero en Virgo y sino logras aguantar tanto, me llamas, yo vengo por el niño y divinamente te puedes matar después

— ¡Ángelo! Señor Aioria, Ángelo no habla enserio, por favor, no es necesario tomar decisión tan drásticas, y en lo que yo le pueda colaborar

— No te preocupes Narella, el suicidio aun no es parte de mis planes, pero ya sé quiénes son mis amigos. Mascara de la Muerte, puedes dejar las cosas del niño en la habitación

— ¿La tuya? — pregunto el italiano

— ¡Claro que no! La de huéspedes. Esa es para el bebé

— ¿Y la persona que te va ayudar? — volvió a indagar cáncer

— Se quedara en la misma habitación

— ¿Te parece correcto Aioria?

— ¡Cállate! ¿Eso es todo?

— Aún faltan algunas cosas, algo de ropa. Te la traeré después de hablar con Shion

— ¿Y eso?

— Es privado Aioria

— Ve rápido, antes de que Seiya se te adelante, de seguro va a pedir algo

Pegaso iba refunfuñando, furioso se plantó delante de los tres guerreros.

— ¿Qué tanto me miran? — Interrogo molesto

— ¿Estas bien Seiya? — pregunto dulcemente Narella, acto que desarmo al bronceado

— ¿Acaso descubriste que sí continuas con vida, es solamente porque eres el protagonista? — Bromeo Ángelo, Seiya volvió a molestarse

— No, lo que descubrí es que tengo que pasar una semana entera en este apestoso templo

— ¡Oye mi templo no es apestoso! Un momento ¿Qué dijiste? — Aioria palideció — ¿Tu eres mi ayudante?

— ¿Esperabas a alguien más? — pregunto Pegaso

— Sí, a alguien realmente competente — Se exaspero el león

— No puede ser, el niño morirá — comento Cáncer

— Eso no pasara — defendió Aioria — ¡Dámelo! — estiro los brazos a Narella para que le entregara al bebé, la chica dudo un rato y después cedió al niño

— ¿Aioria estás seguro de poder con esto?

— Sí tu pudiste maniático, yo también ¡Seiya, ayuda a cáncer a organizar la habitación del niño!

— ¡Como mande su majestad!

La habitación quedo organizada, sin mucho esfuerzo todas las cosas del niño quedaron preparadas. Para Ángelo y Narella dejar al niño con ese par fue la decisión más difícil de todas. Pero cumpliendo con su deber y sabiendo que no podían hacer nada, con el corazón en la mano emprendieron camino dejando al dulce y frágil Piero en las manos de un par de idiotas.

— ¿Y por qué debo quedarme yo en la misma habitación del niño? — pregunto Seiya con los brazo cruzados viendo a Aioria muy tranquilamente sentado en un enorme sillón acunando al bebé

— En todos los templos solo hay dos habitaciones — contesto despreocupadamente

— ¿Y por eso debo compartir la habitación con el bebé?

— Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el más idiota de la orden de bronce

— ¿Por qué no se queda contigo? ¡Es tu responsabilidad! 

— En mi habitación no hay espacio

— En tu habitación no, pero en tu cama sí — soltó con un gran veneno impregnado

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te aplaudiría por lo que le hiciste a Marín? ¡Mi maestra, amiga y casi mi hermana!

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que está pasando!

— ¡Yo sé exactamente lo que está pasando! Eres un maldito miserable, yo no estaría acá hoy, sino fuera por tus engaños

— ¡Yo no engañe a Marín!

— ¿Tampoco la golpeaste?

— ¡Fue accidente! Mira Seiya, si te quieres ir, bien puedes hacerlo. Puedo encargarme de esto yo solo

— ¿Seguro? Tal vez el bebé termine en un basurero ¡Junto al corazón de Marín!

— Eres un…— un olor nauseabundo llego a su fosas nasales — el niño necesita un cambio de pañal — Seiya instintivamente se echó para atrás — ¿No vas ayudarme?

— Shion me dijo que te colaborara con los quehaceres de la casa. El niño es _tú_ responsabilidad

— Pero no sé cómo cambiar un pañal — intento entregarle el bebé a Seiya

— ¡Yo tampoco!

— ¡Mientes! No me vayas a decir que nunca le cambiaste el pañal a tu hermana

— Yo siempre pensé que el idiota era Aioros — le miro a los ojos — parece que es de familia

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir imbécil?!

— ¡Que mi hermana es mayor que yo!

— ¡Oh! Pensé que era al contrario

— A eso no se le puede llamar pensar

— Bueno, ayúdame con esto. Huele muy mal

— Está bien. No debe ser tan difícil

Unos segundo después en la habitación, Aioria y Seiya miraban a Piero tendido sobre el cambiador paciente de ser cambiando. Ambos hombres parados delante de él esperaban porque algún acto divino se encargara de todo, pero pese a sus suplicas mentales nada diferente al aroma nauseabundo ilumino el lugar.

— ¿Aioria de verdad no sabes qué hacer?

— No

— ¿Pero? ¿No pasaste a Cáncer a que te explicaran?

— Estuve muy ocupado

— ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Engañando a Marín?

— ¡Ya basta con eso! Está bien. Lo hare

Aioria se acercó más al nene, retiro el pantalón con cuidado. Piero pataleaba y movía sus brazos de arriba abajo. Leo miro con detenimiento el pañal sin saber exactamente como quitarlo.

— Tal vez de un jalón — sugirió Seiya. Aioria coloco su mano sobre la prenda e intento romperlo — Que bueno es. No se rompió

— No quiero lastimarlo, no aplique mucha fuerza, y de ser así se hubiera roto al momento. No creo que sea la forma de quitarlo

Seiya medito un rato.

— ¡Esas cintas! ¿Las ves? — Aioria asintió — Tal vez hay que retirarlas

El griego hizo como se le indico, con mucho esfuerzo y llevándose parte del pañal en el proceso, logro soltar las duras ataduras que sostenían el mal oliente contenido que aguardaba por ellos. Con algunas muecas eh intentado no morir, el pañal fue retirado, con tan mala suerte que el inquieto Piero pataleo tan fuerte que empezó a ensuciar todo

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — se alarmo Leo

— ¡Hay que limpiarlo!

— ¿Con que? — Intento sostener las piernas del bebé, cosa que intento hacer Seiya también, pero su fuerza fue tan mínima que ambos hombres se ensuciaron las manos ante ese acto — ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Esto¡ ¡Esto¡ — tomo los pañitos el bronceado — ¡Con esto¡ — dijo entregándole el contenido a Aioria, pero antes de limpiar la colita del niño, los dos se apresuraron a limpiar sus respectivas manos. El descuido fue perfecto para que Piero aprovechara y como no, dejara salir su liquido divino con tan buena suerte que empapo a ambos guerreros — ¡No! — Grito Seiya como un demente

— ¡No puede estar pasando! — Se apresuró Aioria, y los dos idiotas empezaron a correr por toda la habitación — ¡Me orinó!

— ¡A mí también!

— ¡¿Que carajos está pasando acá?! — Aioria y Seiya detuvieron los gritos y la carrera

— ¡Señora Elvira! — gritaron en unísono, acto seguido se arrojaron a la mujer

— ¡Suéltenme idiotas! — Les propino un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno — ¡Huelen a mierda y a meados!

— Fue él señora Elvira, es el demonio — Soltó el dorado

— ¡El demonio eres tú! — Le dijo la mujer — ¿Qué carajos le hacían a esta pobre criatura? — Pregunto acercándose al bebé para terminar el trabajo que los otros dos no lograron — ¡Ven para acá! — Le grito a Aioria, el hombre se acercó con cautela — ¡Ven, te digo! — Lo jalo de la oreja — ¡Aprende a cambiar un pañal!

— Sí señora

— ¡Tú también! — Y antes de que la señora Elvira la emprendiera contra él, Pegaso llego de un salto al lado de la mujer — ¡Muchachos incompetentes! ¡Ah, pero para andar metiendo el pito en el primer hueco que encuentran, sí tiene habilidad! ¿Tendré que venir todos los días a visitarte muchacho? — Aioria palideció aún más

— No señora — la mujer lo miro intensamente

— ¿Seguro?

— Muy seguro

— ¿Ya sabes cómo cambiarle el pañal al niño? — Pregunto pausadamente, el dorado asintió — ¿Estarán bien el par tontos? — esta vez ambos hombres asintieron — De acuerdo, límpiense y arreglen todo este desastre, y sí al bebé le llega pasar algo ¡Los castro! — Los hombres se cubrieron sus partes — Pórtense bien — les advirtió saliendo del cuarto, acto seguido los dos hombres respiraron aliviados

— Esa mujer me da miedo — soltó Seiya

— Ni que lo digas. Bueno Eryx ya está limpio, me iré a bañar

— ¡Un momento! — lo detuvo Seiya del brazo — ¿Cómo así que te vas a bañar?

— ¿Acaso no ves? Estoy lleno de orina. Voy a ducharme

— ¡No señor! Yo estoy igual que tú, pero yo solo vine de apoyo, por lo tanto iré primero, tú te quedas con tu hijo

— ¡No es mi hijo! — Seiya estaba dispuesto a marcharse

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque lo llamaste Eryx?

— Me parece un lindo nombre, siempre pensé que si tenía un hijo con Marín, lo llamaría Eryx

— ¿Y tuviste este niño con Marín? — Sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo

— ¡Tu cállate! — levanto potentemente la voz

— Me iré a duchar, tu puedes ir después — Aioria acepto derrotado — Sabes, estoy sorprendido. El niño no ha llorado una sola vez a pesar de los gritos

— Creo que quedo acondicionado después de estar en géminis

— Eso explica mucho ¿Crees que sea trauma o resiliencia?

— Resiliencia. Porque es mi hijo

— ¿Entonces sí es tu hijo?

— ¡Ya lárgate! ¡Apestas!

— ¡Tú también!

**_ Cabañas Personal de Salud _ **

Alejandra termino de arreglarse, preparada para llevar ideas a Saori para una nueva actividad se encamino hacia los templos. Tomo una libreta y salió de su cabaña para encontrarse con la diosa y contarle que más podían hacer.

— Hola Alejandra

— Shaka buenos días ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Le saludo, él estaba parado delante de ella — Espero no me necesites muy urgente, voy para donde Saori

— ¿A llenarla de malas ideas?

— ¿Crees que mis talleres son malas ideas? — le sonrió

— Para los demás — se acercó más a ella — a mí por el contrario me ha ido muy bien. No gane en la anterior actividad, pero, tuve una excelente compañía, me divertí mucho en ambas ocasiones. Vine a traerte esto — le entrego un libro

— ¿Qué te pareció?

— Entretenido. Siento que al final descubrieron todo muy rápido

— No era necesario alargar más la historia

— En eso tienes razón. También encontré esto para ti — Comento entregando otro manuscrito

— Cuentos Lúdicos, para los desvelos — Leyó la portada — ¿Me lo regalas? — el afirmo con una grata sonrisa — ¡Muchas gracias! — le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

— ¡Cielos! — Comento aceptando el efusivo abrazo y sintiendo muy de cerca el aroma dulce de su cabello — Te regalare libros más seguido 

Alejandra se separó un poco del abrazo para poder mirar a Shaka a la cara, aun con los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre se quedó entretenida detallando el azul profundo de los ojos de Virgo. Él por su parte no soltó el agarre tampoco, cómodo con la cercanía de la muchacha se quedó quieto observando los finos rasgos del rostro de Alejandra.

Sus bocas estaban muy cerca, y la mirada azul atrapo el oscuro destello de los ojos de la chica.

— Shaka ¿Acaso tú no eres ga…?

— ¡Alejandra!

Un impertinente grito interrumpió lo que por poco se convierte en un beso, la chica se alejó del hombre horrorizada. Shaka muy serio miro al recién llegado con una gran ira.

— ¡Misty! ¿Cuál es la necesidad de gritar, de esa manera?

— Shaka yo. La verdad…

— Me parece mucho que tú y yo tenemos que hablar — le sostuvo el dorado con un semblante grave

— Sí, cuando quieras — le dijo el plateado con la mirada en el suelo

— Yo me tengo que ir — interrumpió Alejandra — Muchas gracias por el detalle Shaka — Se marchó tan rápido que Shaka no tuvo tiempo de decir nada

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu problema? — Pregunto Shaka a Misty, el dorado se ubicó muy cerca del francés

— No tengo ningún problema — contesto sintiendo la cercanía, pero sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos

— ¿Y esa forma de gritarle a Alejandra? — Misty respiro y le sostuvo la mirada al dorado

— La necesitaba. No era mi intención interrumpir, simplemente no modere mi tono

— Por alguna extraña razón creo que tienes algún problema con ella — el plateado suspiro y nuevamente desvió la mirada — Y aparentemente con Shaina también — Misty intento no gritar, tomo aire y espero por las palabras de Shaka — Sé que cada una ha sabido y sabrá ponerte en tu lugar, pero soy consciente que en cuanto a fuerza puedes arrasar con Alejandra fácilmente. Por lo que te digo esto — obligo a Lagarto a mirarlo a los ojos — Sí le tocas un solo cabello. Te mato — comento tan serenamente que Misty pensó que estaba soñando

Shaka miro por un rato más los ojos casi asuntes del plateado, sin ir más lejos se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

— ¿No me pedirás lo mismo por Shaina? — Pregunto cuando Shaka se alejó de él

— Misty, tu jamás le ganarías a Shaina — respondió dejando al pobre hombre con la boca bien abierta

— ¡Maldita Alejandra! — soltó molesto, Shaka ya se había ido

Misty tomo aire tanto como pudo, por un momento llego a pensar que Shaka lo asesinaría ahí mismo. Cuando se encamino hacia la cabaña de la latina, no se imaginó encontrar una escena como esa, Shaka abrazaba con fuerza a Alejandra y esta se colgaba del cuello de él con insistencia, y de no haber gritado, hubiera presenciado algo realmente horrible. Un beso, entre él y ella, precisamente con ella.

¿Por qué Misty había llegado hasta ahí? Muy sencillo, después de mucho meditar, de aguantar gritos de niños y de saber que todo eso se debía única y exclusivamente a sus propios actos, decidió que lo mejor era intentar hacer las paces con Alejandra. Molestar a Alejandra no le estaba dejando nada bueno. Misty sabía que tenía que controlar sus celos y aceptar, que Shaka nunca seria para él.

Pero cuando llego y vio todo lo que estaba pasando entre Virgo y Alejandra, nuevamente afloraron los celos desmedidos, su corazón dio un brinco y lo único que paso por su cabeza fue que en ese instante, de permitir ese beso, perdería a Shaka para siempre. Grito sin darse cuenta, cuando se percató de su insensatez ya tenía los ojos de dorado clavados encima suyo, pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa, haber aclarado la garganta, algo así, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar fuerte y claro el nombre de Alejandra.

Grito a Alejandra, delante de Shaka, él grito, y Shaka lo miro tan bruscamente como aquella vez que casi mata a Shaina. Las dos eran preciadas para Shaka y el plateado había firmado una condena de muerte al levantarle la mano a una y la voz a la otra. Pero de cierto modo Alejandra se merecía ese grito, ella creía que entre Shaka y Misty había algo, entonces ¿Por qué intentar besar a Shaka?

— ¡Maldita trepadora! — suspiro, ya no tenía que darle ninguna disculpa a esa mujer. Era claro que no se la merecía

**_ Cabañas Femeninas  _ **

Ya era de noche, Naomi y Marín se arreglaban más de la cuenta frente al espejo, ambas bromeaban y reían intentando mirar quien se veía mejor que la otra.

— ¡Cuanta elegancia! — les dijo June — Se ven muy bien las dos ¿Para dónde van?

— ¡Ay mi niña! ¿Estás en otro planeta? — Pregunto Marín colocándose labial, lucía un bello vestido largo de color rojo, con un escote disimulado y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño — Vamos a la cena — June frunció el ceño

— ¡La cena niña! — Comento Naomi, que al igual que su compañera lucía un vestido largo pero este era de color negro y su escote era profundo — la cena que ganamos en la actividad

— ¿Es hoy? ¿No era mañana? — comento mirando hacia al vacío

— Ayer te dijimos que era hoy — le comunico águila

— Es que el mañana nunca llega — bromeo la rubia — ¿es un restaurante muy elegante? — Las mujeres asintieron — se ven hermosas, los muchachos se van a volver locos cuando las vean ¿de dónde sacaron esa ropa?

— La señorita Athena nos compró los trajes a todos. No quiere que quedemos mal allá — explico Naomi

— Se ven tan hermosas — volvió a decir

— Deberíamos comprarte un lindo vestido así y salir todas a tomar un coctel. Con Shaina y Narella también — sugirió Marín

— O tal vez deberías decirle a tu novio que te lleve a un lujoso restaurante, para que puedas lucir tus encantos — June se congelo ante las palabras de Antlia

— No, no. Shun no tiene suficiente dinero para eso — Naomi la miro con insistencia

— ¿Te va muy bien con Shun?

— Sí Naomi, él es un muchacho muy dulce, tal vez los dos podamos ahorrar para poder ir después. Es una buena idea

— Claro, sí él quiere que te vean con él — Marín miro confundida a Naomi, luego se giró a June quien se quedó muy callada

— Que les vaya muy bien — Se despidió la rubia saliendo del lugar

— ¿Qué fue eso? — quiso saber águila

— Nada

**_ Afueras del Santuario _ **

Naomi, Marín, Shun y Saga conversaban amenamente mientras esperaban al resto del grupo, los hombres lucían unos trajes de esmoquin negro y como sus compañeras se veían muy elegantes además de apuestos, pronto se unieron a ellos el resto del equipo. Ángelo y Mu también llevaban puestos un par de esmoquin, Narella por su parte estaba cubierta con un hermoso vestido plateado que dejaba ver sus hombros.

— Que hermosas lucen esta noche — les dijo Ángelo — las tres están preciosas — las mujeres sonrieron — en cambio ustedes todos están muy feos

— Apresurémonos o podemos estar perdiendo la reserva — sugirió Marín afanando al grupo

— ¿No nos iba a recoger un carro? — Pregunto Mu

— Sí, pero en la ciudad — explico Naomi — en el puerto nos recoge un Yate

— ¡Que elegancia! — Soltó cáncer

— Entonces debemos caminar hasta el puerto — Todos miraron a Mu — estos zapatos son incomodos y la corbata me esta ahogado

— Aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda — bromeo Ángelo

— No estoy acostumbrado, es solo eso — comento cabizbajo

— Estoy bromando — le dijo Mascara a Mu pasando su brazo por su cuello — no te pongas así — Mu sonrió ligeramente — Vamos a comer, muero de hambre. Podemos pedir lo que queramos ¿cierto?

**_ Templo de Aries  _ **

Alejandra iba saliendo de la primera casa cuando vislumbro a lo lejos a Shaka, confundida intento volver por donde había llegado, pero el santo ya la había visto.

— ¿Se te olvido algo? — le dijo llegando hasta ella

— Creí que estabas en Virgo

— Tenia entrenamiento todo el día — contesto confundido — ¿Pasa algo?

— No ¿Cómo te termino de ir con Misty? Lamento si los hice pelear

— Para nada, no tienes nada de que disculparte ¿Alejandra te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

— Solo tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza, ya me voy para mi cabaña. Saori me tuvo en su templo todo el día como te puedes dar cuenta

— Déjame acompañarte

— No es necesario

— Insisto

Alejandra y Shaka emprendieron el camino, la chica estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana cuando salió de su cabaña. Tenía dudas de la relación entre Misty y Shaka, pero al ver al plateado tan molesto y al escuchar las palabras del dorado sus dudas se disiparon. Misty y Shaka sí eran pareja.

Shaka había sido muy reservado con todo el tema, a diferencia de Misty no hacia tanto drama y como todo un caballero mantenía su relación al margen y comprendió lo que por días se había negado a creer, ahora entendida que definitivamente el romance entre los dos guerreros era un secreto, un secreto, que ella, llevaba por sus impulsos casi deja al descubierto.

— ¿Qué tienes Alejandra? Estas muy callada, eso no es normal en ti

— Ya te dije, me duele la cabeza

— ¿Y quién te tiene con dolor de cabeza? ¿Tan malo es él?

— No es tan malo, es un buen hombre, todo un caballero, muy amable, buen amigo, algo distraído y reservado — suspiro

— Espero que las cosas salgan bien con él

— No será posible

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Qué te pareció el libro? — cambio abruptamente de tema, Shaka entendió sus palabras

— Creo que debo aprender Groelandés

— Sí yo también

**_ Grecia — Wine & Bar _ **

En una mesa bien organizada, los siete guerreros al servicio de Athena se encontraban disfrutando de una agradable cena. Con un brindis celebraron su triunfo. Ángelo tenía la palabra en ese momento, les contaba una anécdota mientras todos reían. Mu un tanto distraído observaba al italiano, intentando prestarle atención, pero esta se desviaba a las manos de Naomi que insistían en tocar al canceriano.

La comida en los platos ya había acabado, disfrutaban de un delicioso vino y por más que Aries miro la botella esperando a que se acabara cuanto antes, no sucedía. Ángelo seguía hablando, los demás seguían riendo y ella seguía tocándolo. Su pie empezó a moverse con insistencia y por un momento algunas cosas cerca de él empezaron a levitar.

— Tranquilízate Mu — le comento Saga en voz baja, acto seguido las cosas bajaron con delicadeza, todos estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron de nada — ¡Muchachos apurémonos!

— ¿Por qué? Nos estamos divirtiendo — comento Ángelo

— Bueno, sí se quieren quedar, pueden hacerlo, yo ya me voy ¿quieres venir Mu?

— Sí — le contesto a Saga

— Yo también ya me voy — Expuso Marín

— Esperen terminemos la botella y nos vamos todos — sugirió el italiano

— De acuerdo, pero rápido

— ¿Por qué tanto afán Saga?

— Porque Kanon aprovecha para hacer fiestas — todos se echaron a reír

Después de un buen rato el vino se terminó, los guerreros salieron del restaurante aun entre risas, al igual que llegaron así mismo regresaron, al entrar al Santuario se separaron cada uno por su lado. Saga, Mu y Ángelo subían las escalinatas hacia el primer templo a paso lento, Mascara de la Muerte estaba muy feliz, había disfrutado de una agradable cena y de una buena compañía. No quería que esa noche acabara, porque ahora tenía que adentrarse en el cuarto templo, donde todo estaba muy solo.

Para su fortuna, Shion le dio permiso de viajar a italiana con tan buena suerte que Narella iría con él. Eso por el momento lo tenía muy feliz.

— Bueno caballeros fue un placer salir con ustedes, pensé que me harían quedar en ridículo — Mu bajo la mirada y Saga sonrió de medio lado — Buenas noches Mu

— Buenas noches cáncer

— ¿Vamos Saga?

— Sigue tu — le pidió — Tengo que hablar algo con Mu

— Ya entendí. No me quieren cerca

— No es eso Mascarita, es solo que Mu quedo en prestarme un libo ¿no es así?

Mu se quedó confundido.

— Sí — contesto sintiendo la mirada del gemelo

— Como quieran, hasta mañana — prendió un cigarrillo

— Pensé que lo habías dejado — expuso Mu tímidamente

— Solo por una semana, mientras Piero estuvo en cáncer, ya puedo fumar tranquilo. Hasta luego muchachos — se despido levantando una mano — que pasen buena noche

— ¿Qué pasa Saga? — el lemuriano estaba preocupado por lo que fuera que retuvo a géminis en ese lugar

— Nada malo — le contesto al sentir la perturbación en su compañero — es solo que jamás imagine que tus gustos fueran tan violentos

— No entiendo de que estas hablando — le dijo desviando la mirada

— Pensé que era mi imaginación pero hoy me di cuenta que no es así — Mu quería que Saga se callara — Te gustan los hombres violentos — Aries abrió los ojos con brusquedad e intento decir algo — Te lo tenías bien guardado. Ni yo me había dado cuenta

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡A mí no me gustan los hombres!

— Miéntele a los demás, pero no te mientas a ti mismo. Tus razones debes de tener para no aceptarlo, pero te aseguro que no dejaras de ser menos guerrero o menos hombre por tus gustos

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Shaka es único que lo sabe ¿Te lo dijo él?

— No, desde luego que no. Es tu amigo y ha sabido guardar tu secreto. Yo tenía mis sospechas desde hace rato y…te gusta Ángelo ¿no?

— Sí, es absurdo haberme fijado en un hetero 

— Me ha pasado — soltó divertido. Mu lo miro aún más confundió — Estamos en el mismo barco amigo

— ¿Tu?

— Es increíble que no se haya regado la bola si Aioria y Kanon ya lo saben. Tal vez Aioria sigue sin creer y Kanon se avergüenza. Mi hermano es un imbécil

— Bueno. Uno no va por ahí diciendo: ¡Hey! ¿Sabes a quien se le moja la canoa? A tal persona ¿lo puedes creer? 

Saga se echó a reír.

— ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie? Shaka no cuenta

— No es algo que me enorgullezca

— Entiendo. También fue difícil para mí aceptarlo, no te presiones, pero ya eres un hombre y no deberías seguir escondiendo quien eres, por otro lado — lo rodeo, acercándose a su oreja — te recomiendo mirar a las personas que tengan tus mismos deseos — finalizo guiñándole el ojo — hasta mañana Mu

Mu se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Saga, no tenía afán porque nadie se enterara de su secreto. Sino hubiera sido porque cuando estaba más joven Shaka lo tomo por sorpresa, haciéndole preguntas, Virgo no se hubiera enterado nunca tampoco.

Pero así era Mu y le gustaba Ángelo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, exactamente desde que habían vuelto a la vida. Habían hombres que llamaban su atención, pero nunca se sintió tan atraído por alguien como por Mascara de la Muerte ¿Por qué? Porque Ángelo era único, algo tosco y vulgar, pero único, con una gran imaginación y con una bondad extraordinaria. Saga tenía razón, a él le gustaban los hombres violentos. Era un hecho, Ángelo no era el primero con esas características que le gustaban, pero a diferencia de cáncer, la otra persona, con la que alguna vez Mu se enredó, sí era gay.

Mu vivió buenos momento con esa persona y fue exactamente esa persona la razón por la que Shaka se dio cuenta de todo. Cuando lo vio sonrojarse por una mirada de ese muchacho. Pero él ya no estaba, se había ido hace mucho tiempo y se fue muy lejos. Para Mu fue difícil superar esa tragedia, por lo que se guardó su dolor y sus sentimientos y sus gustos. Y luego se fijó en Ángelo, y esa era la razón por la que odiaba a Naomi, porque ella sí podría estar con Ángelo, ella sí podía darle a Ángelo lo que Mu jamás le podría dar.

No estaba enamorado, de eso estaba seguro, era más bien una especie de amor platónico, un capricho, un deseo que lo dejo en evidencia esa noche, delante de Saga, aunque todo eso sirvió para descubrir a Saga también y sí lo pensaba bien, Saga también era un hombre violento.

**_ Templo de Géminis  _ **

Saga se adentró en el tercer templo silbando, después de la conversación con Mu quedo muy contento, había sospechado en algún momento de su vida sobre las inclinaciones del ariano, pero este eran tan hermético que descubrir realmente sus gustos era casi que imposible. Ahora sabía la verdad y Mu no estaba para nada mal.

Una risa de mujer llamó su atención, caminando despacio se dirigió hacia la sala donde unas luces de vela iluminaban el lugar, se acercó con cautela, la voz de su hermano se escuchaba suave y seductora. Había una chica con él. Malicioso se dispuso a sorprenderlo.

— ¡Te atrape! — soltó, la pareja se puso de pie de inmediato, la chica derramo la copa de vino sobre la alfombra

— ¡Saga! — Grito Kanon y el gemelo mayor se arrepintió de lo que hizo — ¡Saga! — Lo nombro entre dientes, señalando disimuladamente hacia la mujer — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Lo siento hermano no sabía que estabas acompañado — Kanon volvió abrir los ojos pidiéndole que se retirara — Doctora Ivonne, gusto en saludarla. Les doy privacidad

— No te preocupes Saga — Pidió la chica tomando su chaqueta — soy yo la que se va. Muchas gracias por todo Kanon, hablamos después

— No tienes que irte — soltaron los gemelos, Ivonne no pudo evitar sonreírse ante ese gesto tan parecido entre ambos

— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana, descansen

— ¡Eres un imbécil Saga! — Expreso el ex general apenas sintió salir a la chica de géminis — ¿Sabes cuánto me esforcé para que me aceptara una invitación?

— Lo siento — de verdad lo sentía — no sabía que era ella ¿Por qué no la llevaste a otro lado? — Kanon meneo la cabeza — ¡Querías dormir con ella ¿Cierto?!

— ¡No! Pero si se presentaban la ocasión, no iba a desaprovecharla — Saga lo miro indispuesto — No me imagine que aceptara una salida, me dijo que sí, no tenía nada preparado y antes de que se arrepintiera la invite a cenar acá ¡Y tú lo echaste a perder!

— Lo lamento, lo lamento. Pero ella se veía feliz, te aseguro que te aceptara otra salida

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, sí. Dalo por hecho

— Sí, soy un galán

— No lo eres

— ¡Ay cállate! 

**Continuara**

**Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola…espero me sigan acompañando. 
> 
> Una nota importante. El libro que le regala Shaka a Alejandra es de William R. Fadul y en esa obra él hace una aclaración con la que me siento identificada y que quiero compartir con ustedes. 
> 
> Hay dos maneras de escribir cuentos:   
> Una para producir literatura;   
> Otra para entretener al lector.   
> Yo utilizo la segunda.   
> William R. Fadul

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho tiempo no escribía humor, creo que ya no me fluye como antes, pero esta idea se me ocurrió de la nada y quise probarla a ver cómo me iba, me encanta poner a los santos en problemas y quien mejor que los dorados que nos dan tanto material para explotar. 
> 
> ¿De quién es el bebé? Eso lo sabremos…en algún momento. 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo


End file.
